The Death Eaters Daughter
by Sleather Chonkers
Summary: Hermione Granger is a woman on the run , she must flee her home land with her new born daughter for Australia . But who is the father of her child? it's up to Heather the amazing Psychic and Angelica the amazing psycho to find out.
1. Chapter one : The begining of the end

Title The Death eaters daughter  
Author name Alexia and Ambyr Green  
Author email drake_please@hotmail.com  
Category Romance/action/  
Keywords Hermione , Draco , daughter , jewl  
Spoilers all books  
Rating pg 13  
Summary Hermione granger is a woman on the run , she is forced to flee to Australia with her new born child. Thirteen years later a old friend from the past reveals himself , does he hold the key to Hermione's past and what of the jewl she always wears around her neck? why is every one after it. It's up to Heather the amazing psychic Angelica the amazing pyscho and the dashing and debonair Mr Blau to find out  
Disclaimer we dont own any thing , but you probably already new that.  
Author'sEaters Daughter - Chapter 1  
  
Look at the stars, like flowers th the ey shone in the inky black night. Yet they were eternal, they couldn't die, they would never whither away into dust. Just like the Immortals, one of them stared into the summer night, his eyes focused on the full moon. How beautiful she was...yet she was so lonely. The Immortals back stiffened and he turned.   
  
Lord Voldemort was not used to the emotion fear, fear made you weak and when you were weak you had no power and, like most egomaniacs, he was determined to be the most powerful wizard in the world. However Voldemort, although he wouldn't admit it, was terrified of the Immortals. They were assassins, the original assassins and the most powerful. They had existed for over a millennium although there origins were unknown. However, one thing was sure about them, they would always fulfil their contract and they were never, ever caught.  
  
"Your foolish for calling apon us Tom Riddle, we have already fulfilled many contracts of yours in the past and we are getting....tired of doing all your dirty work" the Immortal who was staring at the stars stated, it wasn't words exactly he spoke, it was more like statements imprinted into Voldemort's head like stone.  
  
"Just one more contract please, this one is impossible to kill..." Voldemort cried desperately.  
  
"You say that about all of them and they all prove to be strikingly easy" the Immortal stated.  
  
"But this one.... I have tried to kill him no less than six times! Count them, six! and each time his slipped through my bloody fingers. I'll double your pay...I'll triple it if you kill this one person for me" Voldemort begged desperately. There was a pregnant pause from the Immortal and once again he stared at the stars.  
  
"Look at the stars, Thomas Riddle, after thousands of years you begin to... forget how truly beautiful they are. Most of them are dead now, yet from this little world they are Immortal, like flowers blooming in the darkness" the Immortal trailed off.  
  
"I didn't call you so that we could discuss philosophy, you death challenged murderer, I called you so you could take a human life" Voldemort hissed, stamping his feet.  
  
"You have so much to learn Thomas Riddle. You want to kill this boy so you shall be like us Immortals, yet you have no idea what life is" the Immortal said. Voldemort stared at the Immortals face, which was covered by his thick black hood.  
  
"I know what life is" he yelled.  
  
"Really? what doesn't die cannot live and what doesn't live cannot learn, what doesn't learn cannot change. Do you want to be like this? do you want to alter your destiny revealed in the stars by killing this boy?" the Immortal hissed.  
  
"Just get rid of the goddamned boy!" Voldemort shrieked, his face going bright red.  
  
"Very well" the Immortal said, slightly bemused as he pulled out a tiny little sinister green jewel on a silver chain from his black robes.  
  
"It is done, Harry Potter shall die!"   
Voldemort shrieked gleefully.  
  
****  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk" Draco said, blocking her way in the Hogwarts corridor.  
  
"I don't have time for this" Hermione said, pushing him out of the way.  
  
"You cant deny what happened, Hermione, all that raw heat...that animal passion" Draco said, grabbing Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"You are disgusting" Hermione stated with a grimace on her face.  
  
"Your only hurting yourself by rejecting destiny" Draco cried.  
  
"Oh come on Draco, you think by sucking up to me with this flowery praise that your going to get those kittens? it was bad enough that you actually watched our cats doing...that thing in the first place" Hermione said, going a bright shade of red.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, I need those kittens for my army" Draco whined.  
  
"You really think that you can train a bunch of cats to be your killers of the night? in your dreams" Hermione snorted.  
  
"Oh come, you have to admit the idea is pretty cool" Draco replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, Crookshanks hasn't even gone into labour yet" Hermione said as she reached the Gryffindor portrait hole.  
  
"Surrieler Green" she said and the portrait swung open while the fat lady grumbled about her beauty sleep. Hermione was horrified when she realised that Draco had followed her.  
  
"Oh so your stalking me now?" she snapped irritably, Draco just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you think I want to be seen hanging out with a mudblood in the Gryffindor common room? I am staying here 'till that undergrown tiger of yours has had my kittens" Draco sneered.  
  
"They are not your kittens, they belong to both of us...and I told you Crookshanks hasn't even gone into labour yet" Hermione yelled. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream from the boys dorms and a pelting figure with bright red hair ran down the stairs. It was Ron and when he saw Hermione he nearly passed out.  
"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I....I....I...." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Calm down Ron, take big breaths" Hermione said helpfully. Ron stood there for several seconds breathing deeply then looked at Hermione fearfully.  
  
"Hermione... I am so sorry I killed Crookshanks" Ron cried, tears forming into his eyes.  
"What happened?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Well I was in the dorm looking through Harry's stuff so I could borrow the invisibility cloak without him knowing" Ron began, looking slightly sheepish.  
  
"Invisibility cloak?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow only to be hit firmly by Hermione.  
"Mind your own business, what happened next Ron?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Crookshanks wandered into the dorm and he looked pretty ill, he was all groggy and swaying from side to side. I felt a bit sorry for him so I put him on Neville's bed. Next thing I know Crookshanks collapsed and something red and bloody came out of his ass! he died of constipation" Ron cried hysterically.  
  
"Oh Ron, Crookshanks didn't die, he just had a baby" Hermione said kindly, patting Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Oh that makes sense, he just had a baby...........WHAT? that doesn't make any sense at all!. How could Crookshanks have possibly had a baby?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Well you see, Weasel, when a mummy cat and a daddy cat love each other very much...." Draco began, an amused expression on his face.  
  
"I know about that... hey what are you doing here Malfoy? this is the Gryffindor common room, we don't allow snakes like you" Ron sneered.  
  
"Spare me the lecture, pauper, shouldn't you be grubbing for pennies in a sewer somewhere?" Draco sneered. As soon as the words left Draco's mouth Ron lunged for his throat. In the tradition of all school students everywhere a crowd soon formed around the brawling duo.  
  
"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed, trying to pull the two of them apart.  
  
"He insulted my honour, Hermione" Ron sneered as blood from a head wound flowed down his robes.  
"Well you called him a snake, Ron, you can't claim innocence" Hermione replied, folding her arms. Ron's eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"I can't believe this...your taking his side!" Ron yelled  
.  
"I'm not taking anyone's side, Ron, I'm Head Girl damnit! And as long as I'm Head Girl you will obey me" she yelled to Ron's face.  
  
"Well someone is certainly getting a bit egotistical, your not going to be Head Girl forever, you know. Schools over for us in a week "Ron replied.  
  
"Geez, the weasel certainly knows big words, huh Hermione? I bet his swallowed a dictionary" Draco shot back.  
  
"Both of you just get up now! Crookshanks is the main concern here, not your petty squabbling" Hermione snapped. The two of them at least had the decency to look guilty.  
  
One of Hermione's downtraits that Draco often noticed was that she was convinced that she was ugly. Draco would never admit it, even under the Cruciatus Curse that Hermione was one of the prettiest, kindest, smartest girls in Hogwarts. To make a long story short Draco was absolutely head over heels in love with her. Perhaps it was the constant fighting that they shared, the hatred that boiled and simmered...it was a bit of a turn on. But there was also the incident at the Yule ball two years previously, he remembered how absolutely outraged that bull dog Pansy was when every one noticed how Pretty Hermione looked. Draco had reassured her that Hermione only looked tolerable and it was no wonder only Krumm had asked her to the ball because she wasn't pretty enough to dance with. However as soon as he had uttered those words he couldn't help but notice her eyes, what a pretty hazel colour they were with the flecks of green and gold and how her now shrunken teeth made her have a beautiful smile. That was when it started.  
  
Draco snapped back to reality as the three of them stopped outside the Boys Dormitory. Draco immediately stepped forward and opened the door for Hermione, who gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I still don't understand how this could have happened Hermione, your cat is a boy and boys can't have babies" Ron said matter-of-factly as they entered the room. Hermione and Draco looked at each other shiftily.  
  
"Well ... you see, technically Crookshanks isn't a boy anymore" Hermione stated carefully.  
  
"His a girl and my cat Morbidda who used to be female is now male" Draco added helpfully.  
  
"But.. .but how is that possible?" Ron said, turning a sickening shade of green.  
  
"You see Ron, about six months ago Draco was failing Transfiguration" Hermione answered.  
"Well I wasn't failing exactly" Draco snapped.  
  
"You couldn't even turn a match into a pin, even first years can do that" Hermione answered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That isn't the point, the point is that old hag Professor McGonagall insisted I do a extra curriculum assignment to bring up my grade. She also insisted that this Mudblood help me" Draco said.  
  
"For Pete's sake, Draco, can you for once call me by my name?" Hermione said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Fine, the professor insisted that Hermione had to help me with my assessment" Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Draco, so anyway we came apon a very old Transfiguration spell and if it worked it was bound to bring Draco's grades up. The spell was called Metamorphous Sexualises, it can transfigure males into females and females into males" Hermione chanted as if reciting from a text book.  
  
"Hermione decided to practice on our pets before performing the spell on ourselves, however there was a slight problem" Draco cut in, making Hermione feel extremely annoyed.  
  
"Our cats fell in love and Crookshanks, in her female form, got pregnant"Hermione said grimly. Ron stood there for a moment, letting this all sink in. Draco and Hermione had been working secretly on this project for months and he didn't even know. Ron secretly wondered if Harry new about this. Where was Harry anyway? he would go psycho if he knew Draco was in their Common room.  
  
****  
  
"Oh, not you again" Harry Potter said as he finally came-to and saw Wormtail's face peering at him.  
  
"You think you could be a bit more greatful to me you know, I am about to save your life" Wormtail grumbled. Harry painfully rolled his eyes. The last thing he remembered was walking back from Care Of Magical Creatures class, but that must have been hours ago.  
  
"I don't have to do this you know Harry, lord knows what my master will do to me" Wormtail said distractedly as he began to untie Harry.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Harry asked as he realised he had been taken to the Forbidden Forest.  
"The master has hired the Immortals to kill you, Potter, and believe me they will unless I help you" Wormtail replied.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Harry spat. A strange looked passed momentarily on Wormtail's face and he reached into his robes, a few seconds later he pulled out a tiny green jewel on a silver chain, it glowed like fire and seemed to pulse sinisterly.  
  
"This is your life, Harry Potter, every thought, every memory, every second is summed up in this jewel. If it is destroyed not only shall you die but you shall also cease to exist, you would have never existed which means my lord ... my master shall never have been defeated" Wormtail hissed.  
  
"Then why don't you just destroy it?" Harry hissed with bravery and foolishness.  
  
"Because I can't, you saved my life, a debt I shall never be able to repay" Wormtail cried with frustration.  
"Then what are you going to do with me?" Harry asked bravely.  
  
"You are to run away, Mister Potter, and your to never return. I will hide this Jewel so no-one can find it. As long as the Immortals don't have the jewel you shall be safe" Wormtail replied.  
  
"Why should I trust you? your a treacherous coward" Harry replied.  
  
"Because right now I'm the only one you've got" Wormtail answered softly and for the briefest second Harry saw in Wormtail's eyes...trust.  
  
****  
  
"Right we have to get Crookshanks down to Hagrid as soon as possible, Hagrid said today in class he was going to set a nest up for her" Hermione said as she charged into the Boys Dormitory.  
  
"Hermione this is the boys room!" Ron cried shocked.  
  
"There's nothing here I haven't seen before, especially when Fred and George decided to boycott pants... well except that" Hermione said as she pointed at a what looked like a rotten banana, but turned out to be a pair of Dean's underwear.   
  
Draco made his way swiftly towards Neville's bed and picked Crookshanks up as gently as possible, Crookshanks cried out with a mixture of pain and protest.  
  
"Shhh girl, it's going to be OK" Draco whispered soothingly, almost immediately Crookshanks began to purr contentedly. Hermione looked at Draco with a mixture of shock and approval.  
  
"Your good with animals" she said reluctantly, blushing slightly which filled Draco with glee.  
  
"Well I spend a lot of time with them, she's haemorrhaging at the moment, the birth hasn't begun yet so we still have time" Draco said, walking slowly to the dorms door, cradling Crookshanks in his arms.  
  
"All right, Ron you better stay here, you know, in case we don't come back or something" Hermione said vaguely as they exited the dorm.  
  
****  
  
The idea of being out alone on the Hogwarts grounds with Hermione under the light of a full moon was something that had often crossed Draco's mind. However clutching a pregnant cat to his chest hadn't been part of it.   
  
Hermione shiftily looked at Draco out of the corner of her eyes. She had been doing that often lately, catching occasional glimpses of his spiky gelled blonde hair and broad shoulders. A voice in Hermione's head screamed not to associate herself with the likes of his lot but she couldn't help herself. There was something about that way he moved, the way he talked that drew her to him. There was also the smell, a strong spicy cologne that he seemed to wear whenever he was near her. Sometimes she could almost imagine catching occasional whiffs of it while sitting in class or doing her homework in the evenings. She would then spin around, expecting to see him and feel slightly disappointed when he wasn't there.  
  
"Ride on a dragon and fly with me   
Up, up into the starry night   
I'll pick a flower that will never fade   
and you can wear it in your long tangle mane   
and together we shall be free" a voice sang near Hermione's ear. Hermione turned around, shocked when she realised it was Draco's voice. He was singing the same nonsense rhyme to Crookshanks over and over again in a soothing voiced. There was something about the way he cradled the cat in his arms, so loving so un-Draco that made Hermione wish he was singing to her.  
  
"I've never heard that song before" Hermione said nervously as they continued to make there way across the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"You probably wouldn't have, it's a old Wizard Lullaby and your parents are MUGGLES" Draco replied coolly.  
  
"It's nice, what doe's it mean anyway?" Hermione asked, Draco just shrugged his shoulders, but carefully as though not to disturb Crookshanks.  
  
"It's doesn't really have a meaning I think, my mother used to sing it to me when I was a child. There was more to but I can't quite remember it" Draco replied.  
  
"You know, some old nursery rhymes have deeper meaning, for example ring-a-ring-of-roses is an allegory of the Plague" Hermione said.  
  
"Trust Muggles to turn a tragedy into a seriously disturbing Nursery Rhyme" Draco replied.  
  
"What is wrong with you Draco? just occasionally I see a nice person inside you and then you begin to act like a jerk again" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Well what's wrong with you? occasionally you can be cool, Granger, instead of a know it all Mudblood" Draco retorted.  
  
"Will you stop calling me that?!" Hermione cried, Draco sighed as if defeated .  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, in fact I never mean it. I shouldn't call you a Mudblood, your far from being a Mudblood, to be honest I have a confession to make...." Draco began but was cut off when Hermione cried.  
  
"Finally!" and pointed to Hagrid's hut, the two of them walked carefully down to the hut and knocked on the door, there was no answer.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe this, after coming all this way" Hermione groaned, stamping her feet. She glared at Draco as if it was his fault that Hagrid wasn't home.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, is it my fault the great brute is down at the Three Broomsticks getting drunk?" Draco sneered, Hermione glared at him and sat down on the dewy grass.  
  
"He is not a drunk" Hermione said quietly as Draco carefully put Crookshanks down.  
  
"I never said he was Hermione, you did" Draco said looking, into Hermione's hazel eyes with his own piercing grey ones, Hermione just looked away.  
  
"Hows Crookshanks doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do you really think I want to look down there?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I'm not...that's disgusting" Hermione shrieked, her face going green.  
  
"Oh come on, your the girl, aren't girls supposed to be into the miracle of life?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Not when it's coming out of a cats butt!" Hermione cried, slightly hysterical.  
  
"Oh god, something's coming out!" Draco cried.  
  
"Well what is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know... it's bloody and wet and...and" Draco stuttered, his face going a deathly shade of white. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted into the grass.  
  
"Oh god, Draco!" Hermione cried, leaning over him. She peered anxiously at his smooth, pale face and then firmly slapped him across the cheeks, her hand making a hissing sound in the air. It struck him across the face and his eyes burst open suddenly.  
  
"I never tire of you slapping me, Granger, but can I ask what happened?" Draco said, his voice dripping with rage as he sat upwards.  
  
"Well you fainted. Imagine that, the son of a Death Eater afraid of a little blood. I wonder what your father would think" Hermione grinned wickedly.  
  
"Granger, are you trying to blackmail me?" he asked, completely shocked.  
  
"That depends Malfoy, after all I don't want my cats babies to be trained to be your army of the night" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You are such a complete and utter cow, Granger "he said, glaring at her, although he was thinking how seductive she looked when she was being evil.  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel then why do you even bother to talk to me?" Hermione snarled, feeling extremely annoyed.  
  
"Fine, how about I go and have a conversation with the Whomping Willow?...although I doubt anything can hit as hard as you" Draco replied.  
  
"Just go away Draco, you obviously hate me and don't want to be here" Hermione hissed.  
"I Don't hate you" Draco replied, startled.  
  
"You don't?' Hermione asked, backing away slightly. By now Crookshanks kittens had been born and were desperately clawing around her for milk.  
  
"No, in fact I sort of like you" Draco replied coolly, folding his arms. His words rang in Hermione's head like a Megaphone had been turned on, her shock was beyond expression.  
  
"You like me, you know as in the way a boy likes a girl?" Hermione choked.   
  
"Well, yeah, I mean you are beautiful and smart, not to mention kind. Plus your the only girl who has had the guts to slap me before" Draco grinned. Hermione's insides churned, she felt dirty but she felt also, despite the fact she'd never admit it, felt flattered and rather happy. Out of all the girls in Hogwarts he had chosen her, a Gryffindor and not to mention a Mudblood.  
  
"So I guess the million dollar question here, Granger, is whether you have any feelings for me at all?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Well....your not so bad yourself. I mean, you are kind of nice in an evil way and you are cute if you like that whole dark brooding thing. Plus your smart, I mean, you do get top marks in Potions. Oh, but what am I saying? your fathers a Death Eater, his a...." But Hermione's words were cut short as Draco reached over and impulsively kissed her. Hermione's eyes bugged out with shock as she felt his lips against hers, and next thing she felt his tongue massaging against hers, at first gentle and more forceful. She ripped herself off him and once again slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"What are you, some sex crazed animal?!!" she shrieked, wiping her mouth with disgust.  
"You mean you didn't want me to kiss you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No....I mean you can't just run over kissing whoever you want to, it's called sexual harassment" Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Not if the person wants you to kiss them" Draco said smugly.  
  
"How did you know I wanted your tongue in my mouth?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Your so obvious" Draco said smugly and then leaned in to kiss her again, but before he could there was a crash from Hagrid's garden, a sucking grinding sound followed.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked, feeling extremely annoyed the moment had been ruined.  
  
"Draco, you would know that noise if you ever paid attention to Care Of Magical Creatures class. That's a Blast-Ended Skrewt!" Hermione choked as she pointed at the ten foot monstrosity.  
  
"That great brute mustn't have locked them up for the night" Draco cried as Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and the kittens by bundling them up in her cloak.  
  
"On the count of three run" Hermione choked, standing up carefully. Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly with mute terror.  
  
"OK one, two, three...RUN!!!!" Hermione cried, tearing off as fast as she could, dragging Draco behind her. The Blast Ended Skrewt roared with rage and set off after them.  
  
****  
  
The two teenagers ran as fast as they could though the Hogwarts grounds, tearing up mud and wet grass after them. Draco, with his free hand, was hurling hexes at the monster, but they all bounced off it's shell.  
"Where are we going ?" he asked.  
  
"The forest, it's our only chance" Hermione cried.  
  
"WHAT? going into the forest would be suicide!" Draco cried, slightly hysterical. As they pelted down towards the forest, carefully pursued by the Skrewt, Hermione raised the hem of her robes, slightly revealing what looked like two wooden stakes taped to her socks, she then opened the pocket of her robes revealing a silver chain to use on a Werewolf.  
  
"I'm covered" she puffed as they reached the woods edge. Just then Hermione felt something brush against her and slight pressure against her cheek, yet there was nothing there.  
  
"Strange" she muttered to herself, but before she could investigate Draco had dragged her away.  
"Keep running " he hissed as he dragged her into the wood. They ran down the woods path as fast as they could, crashing through the undergrowth until the sounds of the Blast Ended Skrewt sounded faint and distant. Finally the two of them reached a small clearing and collapsed, exhausted. Hermione lent her head on Draco's shoulder and breathed deeply, allowing air to gather in her lungs.  
  
"How's the cat?" Draco snapped. Hermione looked down at the bundle in her arms.  
  
"There's not a scratch on her or the kittens, suprisingly" she remarked. Her face suddenly screwed up with pain as she realised she was sitting on something sharp.   
  
Reluctantly she sat up and looked, puzzled, at what looked like freshly disturbed earth. She looked up at Draco, but he wasn't paying attention. Not caring that she was getting her hands dirty she scrabbled at the earth until she felt her hands hit something small and smooth.  
  
"Draco" she said shakily, Draco opened his eyes tiredly.  
  
"What Hermione?" he asked, Hermione held up the slightly muddy jewel in front of Draco, who felt his eyes drawn to it.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, puzzled. They both stared at the swirling shades of emerald green and yellow that seemed to moving like ink in water.  
  
I don't know" Draco said suddenly feeling very uneasy.  
  
****  
  
When Draco walked down to the great hall for breakfast his mind felt strained and foggy. He actually forgot to walk with Crabbe and Goyle, which was a major first. Through the sea of black he managed to see a bushy brown head next to a red one bobbing through the crowd.  
  
"Hey! Hermione!" he yelled, flagging her down. Hermione looked up, rather startled, and Ron just glared at him. Draco walked over to Hermione and smugly put his arm around her Shoulder while glaring at the one he called Weasel.  
  
"Is there something your not telling me, Herm?" Ron said, a disgusted expression planted on his face.  
"Haven't you told him yet Hermione?" Draco asked sweetly.  
  
"No, now is not the time Draco. Something serious has happened, Harry didn't come back to the dorm last night" Hermione said, folding her arms.  
  
"And I should care...why?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Be serious Malfoy, his bed was un-slept in, not to mention his invisibility cloak was missing and his bag of money" Ron said, glaring at Draco with hatred.  
  
So he did a runner, I'm not surprised...it is only a few days until the end of school which means it's only a few days until Voldemort is bound to strike" Draco said coolly.  
  
"Harry wouldn't have run away like that" Ron said firmly.  
  
"Actually, it's the sort of virtuous thing he'd do, go after Voldemort himself to make sure you two aren't hurt" Draco replied and by the expressions on their faces he knew he had hit the jackpot.  
"Quick Ron, we have to go get the Marauders Map" Hermione said. Ron nodded sharply and the two of them tore up the stairs.  
  
  
"Wait a minute, what the heck is a Marauders Map?" Draco yelled, running after them.  
  
****  
  
"WHAT?" Voldemort screamed in a voice insane with anger and rage. Wormtail trembled in front of his master.  
  
"He.... He....got away" Wormtail choked, Voldemort studied Wormtail's face for a few moments as if to see if he was lying or not, however Wormtail now used to his masters mind tricks, kept strong. Voldemort turned away with disgust and glared at the Immortals.  
  
"I thought this wasn't supposed to happen! I thought that you were going to kill him with the jewel!" Voldemort cried, sounding rather like a spoilt child.  
  
"We cannot kill him, we do not have the jewel" the Immortal replied calmly. Immediately Voldemort turned to Wormtail, who was cowering to one side.  
  
"You have it don't you! give me the jewel now Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed, his eyes glowing red.  
"I don't have it master" Wormtail answered truthfully, shaking with terror.  
  
"Right, round up the available Death Eaters immediately and scour the Forbidden Forest. We must find that Jewel" Voldemort hissed, marching away with disgust.  
  
****  
  
Draco burst into the boys common room to discover Hermione and Ron perched on the carpet, peering at what looked like a very ratty piece of parchment.  
  
"He's not in the tunnels leading into Hogsmeade and I've checked the obvious places" Hermione said tiredly, eyeing the map intently with weary eyes.  
  
"Have you checked the hidden bathroom behind the Potions dungeon".  
  
"No he's not there either" Hermione replied. She looked up finally and saw Draco. Hermione quickly tapped the piece of parchment with her wand.  
  
"Mischief Managed "she said, wiping the map clean.  
  
'What's going on?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry's gone, that's all there is to it. I think it might have something to do with the jewel we found last night" Hermione said, looking up at Draco firmly.  
  
"What Jewel? " Ron asked, Hermione reached down the front of her robes and pulled the still muddy jewel out .  
  
"Draco and I...well Err...I found this Jewel last night in the woods" Hermione said, allowing Ron to look at it.  
  
"Since when do we let the Snake on our side?" Ron asked, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Since now Ron! this is serious" Hermione said as she looked up at Draco.  
  
"We can trust you, cant we?" Hermione asked, Draco found his stomach do a flip flop and he nodded briskly and solemnly.  
  
"All right, to begin Draco, has your father mentioned anything about Jewels or Voldemort lately?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My father is not a Death Eater!......Okay, he may be a little Death Eater-ish but I swear he hasn't said anything about Voldemort for nearly six months" Draco said firmly.  
  
"That must mean this is big, Voldemort hasn't even told his inner circle what he's up to" Hermione mused. She stood up thinking to herself and walked towards the Dormitories window.  
  
"Harry didn't have much time to escape, he didn't even pack a spare change of clothes or his Firebolt, which is his most prized possession. From what I can see he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and some money and got out of here as quickly as possible. But how.....of course!" she cried triumphantly, turning to face the puzzled expressions on Ron and Draco's faces.  
  
"He left through the hidden tunnel under the Whomping Willow! it all makes sense. From there he could have easily reached the Shrieking Shack and gotten into Hogsmeade. Plus last night when we were running away from the Blast-Ended Skrewt I felt someone brush against me, even though no one was there. It was Harry heading for the Whomping Willow" Hermione cried excitedly.  
  
"Your making no sense, how could you have not seen Harry?" Draco asked, raising a silver-blonde eyebrow.  
  
"Harry has an Invisibility Cloak, Draco, I thought everyone in Hogwarts knew that" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well suddenly a lot of things are starting to make sense" Draco mused as he remembered the psychotic episode he had in there third year when he was convinced he saw Harry's head in Hogsmeade. His parents had sent him to a very nice psychiatrist that summer who gave Draco a bottle of bright pink pills that made his head feel lovely.  
  
"But why would Harry escape?" Ron asked, expecting Hermione to have an answer...and as per usual she did.  
  
"After I brushed with Harry, Draco and I stumbled into the woods where I found this jewel" Hermione said, holding it up so the shades of jade green and yellow caught in the light.  
  
"It was buried shallowly in the mud as if someone had to hide it quickly. I think Harry must have hidden it. Voldemort was after this jewel and Harry hid it and then escaped" Hermione said, looking into the jewel.  
"But why do you think he wants it? is it like the Philosophers Stone?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, this seems different, it's so tiny yet so insignificant. I wish I knew what it was" Hermione said, a look of wonder on her face, she loved an intellectual challenge.  
  
"Come on, lets go into research mode at the library" Hermione said brightly. Ron and Draco looked at each other angrily.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Ron cried.  
  
"Me? how is it my fault?" Draco yelled.  
  
****  
  
Hermione sighed and pushed yet another textbook away, causing a cloud of dust to cover her face.  
  
"This is hopeless, we have been searching for three days and we've found nothing" Ron groaned.  
  
"I don't see why we just don't take the stone to Dumbledore, let him handle it" Draco sneered, he had already chipped several of his manicured nails on the table and rough-edged books.  
  
"We can't run to Dumbledore with every one of our problems, he's to busy keeping Hogwarts safe from the Death Eaters" Hermione replied, picking up a thick volume called 'Healing Stones and their Properties'.  
  
"Besides, haven't you noticed something strange going on?" Ron asked, looking up from the textbook he was reading which secretly had a comic book concealed inside it.  
  
"No, what do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, Harry's been gone for nearly three days and no-ones notice, no-ones even raised the alarm" Ron stated.  
  
"Your right, that is weird" Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, I've noticed that to, I mean it's one day until graduation and no-one has even mentioned him once" Hermione commented.  
  
"It's almost as if every one has forgotten him, as if he never existed" Ron said slowly.  
  
"yeah, Ginny usually mentions him about ten times a day but since he ran away I Haven't heard about him once" Draco replied, looked up sharply from where he had been staring at Hermione's perfect long slim hands.  
  
"Memorius" he said and then resumed staring.  
  
"Memorius?" Ron and Hermione asked in union.  
  
"You know, as in the Memory Charm" Draco said as it dawned on Hermione, Ron still remained confused.  
  
"Memorius is a variation of the Memory Charm, except instead of making someone lose a memory Memorius just sort of pushes it away. It's usually used on large groups of Muggles by the ministry who have just witnessed magic"Hermione explained.  
  
"So someone used a charm on our school to forget that Harry exists" Ron said slowly.  
  
"Not forget exactly, more of 'out of site, out of mind'. As soon as anyone thinks about him they'll think about something else" Draco said as he gently slipped one of his hands onto Hermione's under the table. Hermione blushed slightly and cleared her throat nervously.  
  
"You know it does make sense, if everyone in our school is under the Memorius Charm then Harry would easily be able to escape. But it's impossible, Memorius is a powerful Charm and charms isn't Harry's best subject" Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"I think we need to tell Dumbledore about this as soon as possible" Ron choked.  
  
"It won't work" Hermione and Draco said in union, then looked at each other, smiling.  
"What do you mean it won't work?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well the Memorius charm can only be broken by the person who cast it. So until we find Harry no-one will believe us" Hermione said, looking away from Draco. Ron looked at both of them suspiciously, there was something strange going on between those two but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked, slightly panicked.  
  
"We'll have to find Harry of course, the charm would probably have only affected Hogwarts, which means people at Gringotts would be immune. And if you were going to run away, the two things you would need are money and supplies" Hermione said, looking at both Ron and Draco.  
  
"So your saying we have to drop everything and head to London, hoping to find Harry?" Ron asked.  
" Not just us, we'll need help" Draco said.  
  
"What do you mean we need help?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah Draco, we have gotten out of worse situations without anyone's help" Ron added. Draco rolled his eyes tiredly and stood up.  
  
"Do you know how hard it will be to find one guy in this world when we have no idea were he's going?" He snapped irritably.  
  
"Hey at least I'm trying, I don't even understand why your so interested in this anyway. I thought you'd be glad that Harry's gone, it will make it easier for your fathers Death Eaters to break in. Oh, and by the way Draco, Death Eaters sounds like some sort of wannabe rock group" Ron yelled, he was sick and tired of seeing Draco's pointy white face everywhere lately and he was sick and tired of getting into life threatening situations.  
  
"Do you think I want Voldemort taking over? with him in charge there will be no Muggles for me to make fun of. Besides I quite like Muggle television, thankyou very much...and some Muggles are OK, I guess" he said, looking at Hermione.  
  
Ron just scowled at him.  
  
"But how do we know we can really trust you, how do we know your not just going to give this information to You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, determined to get Draco into trouble for something.  
  
"Ron, will you stop being such a twerp? look, I am going up to my room to get Crookshanks and the kittens and when I get back I want you two to be acting civil to each other." Hermione said firmly, glaring at them both. She then picked up several of the text books and stormed out of the library.  
  
****  
  
"Bless my word wasn't that just....?"Beatrice Mille said to her fellow witch and friend Jasmine Bleathe.  
  
"Why, I do believe it was Beatrice! why it was Harry Potter"Jasmine cried, excited as they enjoyed there Double Fudge Sundaes at Diagon Alley.  
  
"I wonder what he was doing at Gringotts?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"Well, getting out money I expect" Jasmine replied.  
  
"Yes, but isn't it school term at the moment?" Beatrice said.  
  
"I think school finished yesterday for the summer, dear, my niece Hannah Abbott just graduated from Hogwarts yesterday, you know" Jasmine replied and fished into her purse, revealing several photographs.  
  
"Poor, poor Harry, while everyone else is on there summer vacation he has no-where to go. I mean he is an orphan the little dear" Beatrice remarked as she rifled through the photos of a smiling Hannah Abbott in her graduation robes.  
  
"Yes but he's very rich, he could live wherever he wants. I wonder what girl would snap him up it's a pity he never noticed our Hannah" Jasmine said, taking a bite out of her Sundae.  
  
"Well you know what they say" Beatrice said, shaking her slightly greying hair.  
"No, what do they say?" Jasmine replied testily.  
  
"That he's in love with his best friend, Hermione Granger" Beatrice said wisely, nodding her head.  
  
"Oh... she's not the one with the curly brown hair, is she?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"I think so, why do you ask?" Beatrice replied.  
  
"Well, at the graduation I heard Mrs Weasley talking to Mrs Finnigan. Apparently she was most distraught because Hermione Granger was seen kissing a boy called Draco Malfoy. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley couldn't understand why she would choose a Malfoy over there son, Ron" Jasmine said, pushing a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ears.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy? but wasn't he...." Beatrice began and Jasmine nodded grimly.  
  
"The ministry official who turned Death Eater last summer, although most believe he was a Death Eater long before that. You can understand why Mrs Weasley was so upset, I mean Hermione Granger was one of Hogwarts best and brightest students and to be seen with that dark trash...." Jasmine muttered darkly, but stopped as she noticed a familiar face in the Diagon Alley morning crowd.  
  
"There she is! Hermione Granger!" Jasmine hissed to Beatrice, pointing at a young woman with Bushy brown curls dressed in Muggle attire. She was accompanied by a tall gangly boy with red hair and a shorter more muscular boy with blonde spikes.  
  
"She's coming this way!....act like we haven't been talking about her" Jasmine hissed to Beatrice, who nodded feverishly.  
  
"So Beatrice, did you get that silk dress robe that your wearing to your cousins wedding next week?" Jasmine asked, changing the subject promptly.  
  
"Oh yes, but I went against the dark red though, it made me look too hippy. I went for the pale lavender instead" Beatrice replied.  
  
"Hello" Hermione said, walking up to the two women politely.  
  
"Why hello Hermione, we met yesterday, I'm Hannah's aunt?" Jasmine said politely.  
  
"Yes I remember. I was wondering if you could help us with something" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well what is it dear?" Jasmine replied warmly, although she was glaring at Draco, instantly remembering him as that Malfoy boy.  
  
"I was wondering if you've seen Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why yes, we saw him come out of Gringotts just a few moments ago. You know it's funny but I didn't see him at the graduation yesterday" Jasmine replied, a perplexed expression on her face.  
  
"Ah .. well thank you very much for all your help but we have to go find Harry" Hermione said hurriedly running off with Draco and Ron. Beatrice just raised an eyebrow and she and Beatrice began to discuss the weather.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I knew he'd have to come here" Hermione hissed as she charged through the busy shoppers, Ron and Draco closely behind her.  
  
"But where would he be? there are at least a dozen shops in Diagon Alley!" Ron cried, slightly puffed.  
"He'd need supplies so I suggest we check the Apothecary" Draco stated bluntly.  
  
"Who died and made you boss?" Ron yelled sharply, annoyed at Draco's sudden bossiness.  
  
"Well maybe if you were acting a bit more descicive instead of a brainless moron then I wouldn't have to" Draco cried defensively.  
  
"Just shut up, both of you" Hermione screamed, for in the distance she had just seen a flicker of jet black hair and a pair of green eyes. Hermione pelted down Diagon Alley as fast as she could, pushing shoppers over in her wake. This wasn't like her and she knew it wasn't. For one thing she was now officially with Draco Malfoy apparently, not to mention that she was screaming a lot more lately.   
  
Why was she even bothering to chase him? she knew she'd never catch up with him in time. However still she persisted on, her runners smacking hard against the cobblestones. She could see him through the crowd, she had gazed so many times at the back of his head that she could recognise him any were. Hermione had been so intent on her own thoughts that she hadn't realised she had run straight into Knockturn Alley.   
  
Hermione found her feet slowing down slightly and she gazed around. Even though it was the middle of summer, Knockturn Alley had a chilly feel to it. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, heart pounding in her chest. However, it was only Draco and Ron, both of them had identical worried expressions on their faces. Draco put a hand on Hermione's shoulder carefully.  
  
"We have to get you out of here, they don't take to kindly to Mudbloods "Draco said, but Hermione just glared at him coldly.  
  
"No, I have to find Harry, you two can go! see if I care!" Hermione said shaking Draco's hand off her shoulder. She tore down Diagon alley and the two boys sighed then followed her.  
  
Hermione pelted down the slimy cobbled stones, occasionally seeing a flicker of black hair or the edge of Harry's cloak. Eventually she saw him run into a narrow alleyway, she pelted after him until she reached what looked like a dead end.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled, the figure turned around and it was him. His face was haggard from not enough sleep and there were dark circles under his eyes. However his eyes went wide when he saw the jewel around Hermione's neck.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he hissed, his voice dry and crackling.  
  
"I found it Harry, Oh we've all been so worried about you. We know what happened, how Voldemort wants this jewel and how you hid it. But running away is not the answer, Harry, you have to come back" Hermione cried. Harry's shoulders slumped slightly, she obviously didn't know what the jewel really was and he couldn't tell her, it was for her own safety. He remembered Wormtail's words   
  
"Run away Potter and never come back" he had to leave to protect her, the woman he loved.  
"I can't come back" he choked hoarsely, avoiding her eyes. Just then Draco came pelting into the alleyway and paused when he saw Harry.  
  
" So we finally tracked you down Potter" he said coolly as Hermione took his hand firmly for support.  
  
"Go away" Harry said coldly, glaring at the two of them and then he disappeared in front of them. Hermione gasped with shock as the dead end of the alleyway was now empty.  
  
"So what happens now?" Hermione asked, Draco just shook his head disbelievingly.  
  
"We'll survive, we always do" he said quietly, scarcely able to believe that his arch nemesis, his mortal enemy was gone forever. Who would he compete with now? Ron appeared in the alleyway next and saw Hermione and Draco, but no Harry.  
  
"I can't believe he'd do this to us, to everyone" Ron said and Hermione sighed sadly. She knew that Ron had always seen Harry as some sort of hero, a person he could always look up to and admire. Knowing that he had gone for good must have been devastating. Draco put his arm around Hermione and she lent her head on his shoulder. So much had changed these past three days that she no longer knew how to see the world, Harry was gone, she was with Draco and she had finished school forever. No matter where Hermione seemed to look the future lay in front of her, bright and uncertain.  
  
****  
  
One year later:  
  
"Damn these Australian summers!" Heather hissed to herself as she heard a crash of thunder rock through the city. She knew there would be a thunderstorm that evening, she had heard it on the Muggle news. Of course, being a psychic she knew the storm was coming anyway, but that was beside the point.   
  
She had firmly told her fellow Boarder and slight relative Angelica to take the washing in before it began to rain, but being Angelica she did the exact opposite of what Heather asked and was now gleefully pegging t-shirts and towels on the line while the rain poured down on her bright red hair.   
  
Heather was eighteen years old while Angelica was very nearly sixteen years of age and were living in the boarding house that housed witches and wizards alike. Both Angelica and Heather were studying at the Southern Cross School of Magic and were staying at the boarding house during there school term.   
  
In the other room Heather could hear the sounds of some of the other boarders such as Mr Blau, Dave the herbologist and the twin brothers Bill and Stanley. Over the sounds of the roaring wind and thunder Heather also heard the sound of the boarding houses door bell. She nodded to herself, half expecting it to happen, and then walked over to front door, opening it to the wind. Huddled in the doorway were two figures, one was a young man with silvery blonde hair and he was holding onto a young woman with her normally thick brown ringlets wet and straight with the rain.   
  
Normally someone would have been shocked to find such desperate looking people on their doorstep, but Heather wasn't surprised at all. She knew they were coming, she had seen it in the cup of tea she had poured herself that morning.  
  
"Your late" she said flatly as she allowed the two figures to step inside.  
  
"Well the train had to be stopped due to lightning hitting the tracks....what do you mean we're late?" the young woman asked in a straight forward, no-nonsense voice.  
  
"I was expecting you to be here twenty minutes ago, but I guess even tea leaves can't predict train disasters" Heather said, shrugging her shoulders.   
  
Heather had meant to have a pair of towels waiting for the dripping wet couple, but of course Angelica hadn't brought them in.  
  
"Do you study Divination?" the young woman asked, eyeing Heather with suspicion.  
  
"Yes, but I suppose you wouldn't understand, you do think that Divination is woolly" Heather answered, an amused expression on her face.  
  
"Look miss, this is no time to be showing off mind tricks, my...err...wife needs a room for the night" the young man with silvery blonde hair lied quickly. By now the young woman had removed her cloak, revealing that she was heavily pregnant. Heather eyed them both and then turned to the woman.  
  
"What are your names anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Can't you guess?" the young woman asked coldly.  
  
"I'd much prefer it if you told me" Heather answered, folding her arms.  
  
"My name is Hermione Green" the young woman answered, Heather knew that instantly that she was lying but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"And you are?" Heather asked the man with the silvery blonde hair.  
  
"I'm her husband Daemon Green" the young man answered, Heather just smiled and turned away.  
"The Manager and his wife are out tonight for their nieces wedding, but we do have one spare room left" Heather replied.  
  
"Mr Blau! where are the keys to the 18th room?" Heather bellowed, a nervous man with dark glasses peered out from the loungerooms doorway.  
  
"Err.....um...here" he said, fishing into his pocket and pulling out a well-worn key.  
  
"Here you go, second floor first door to your left" Heather said helpfully, the blonde man snatched the key out of Heather's hand and he and the woman walked up the stairs quietly.  
  
****  
  
"Do you think she suspected something?" the woman asked as soon as the man had locked the bedroom door tightly shut.  
  
"No, why would she?" he hissed back, the woman sighed and pulled off her dripping wet jacket and sat on the flimsy bed.  
  
"I just never thought I'd be doing this, running away, going into hiding" she said sadly, her eyes glazing over slightly.  
  
"Well we don't have any choice" he replied, he noticed the miserable expression on her face and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Just a year ago I was Hermione Granger, a school student with a pretty normal life. Now I'm Hermione Green, a person with a completely different identity on the run from Death Eaters and about to give birth to the child of one of them".  
  
"Look, If I could change this in any way, believe me I would" Draco answered, his voice was filled with remorse. Deep down they knew that under circumstances this would be the last item they would see of each other forever. Hermione however just remained quiet, staring out the rain soaked window.   
  
A year ago at this time she was planning to go to university and study to become a Transfiguration Professor. A year ago she would have been spending the summer with her parents, but it had been months since she'd seen them , since Ron and Draco had decided for her that it was best if she went into hiding for her own safety. She looked up at Draco who now had his head in his hands and knew that she should have hated him, but deep down she couldn't. So much had happened in the past few months that her idea of Draco had changed dramatically, at first there relationship seemed something trivial and fun, not a real relationship by any means.   
  
But then, well then Draco was forced to join the Death Eaters by his father and everything changed. He never wanted to be like them, sure he was rude, snobbish and egotistical....but he wasn't evil.   
  
"I really do think she suspected something, you should have seen the way she looked at us" Hermione whispered, Draco just shook his head irritably.  
  
"And so what if she does, no-one knows we're here Hermione. My father...I told my father I was in Albania rallying Dementors and you.." Draco stuttered.  
  
"I know everyone thinks I'm dead, except for Ron and Dumbledore" Hermione trailed off. It had been Dumbledore's idea to fake Hermione's death after Draco's father had discovered his pride and joy, his only son was in love with a Mudblood. The only reason why Lucius hadn't killed Hermione straight away was because she was pregnant and he didn't dare kill the heir to the Malfoy name.  
  
"Look Hermione, I have to go soon. You know I do. I'll apparate after here and I'll be back to Britain, gone forever." Draco said seriously.  
  
"Pity, I always liked my home country" Hermione remarked, an amused smile on her face, Draco couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I'll leave some money here for you and the baby" Draco began but was cut off promptly.  
"I don't need your charity" she replied smoothly.  
  
"Fine I'll leave money for the baby, I am it's father" Draco finished, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That hasn't been proven "Hermione replied swiftly. It was a game the two of them had, under all the pretend hatred the love for each other was still passionate and strong.  
  
"I was thinking of Amethyst" Draco said, turning away from the rain soaked window.  
"What?" Hermione replied, slightly startled.  
  
"You know, if the kid turns out to be a girl. I always liked the name Amethyst, plus the stones rather nice" Draco commented.  
  
"Draco I don't think this is the right time to discuss the babies name" Hermione remarked.  
  
"Why not? after this I'll be gone and I should at least have I say in my child's name. Besides, Amethyst Malfoy has a nice ring to it, not you think?" Draco said, smiling at Hermione.  
  
"But I thought we agreed, her surname will be Green just like my last name would be too" Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Yes, but after all of this is over she'll have to come back to England to take over Malfoy Manor . You'll have to come too so, you know, you can be my..." Draco began.  
  
"Your wife?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well yeah, I kind of assumed that, you know if only things had been different. If only Pansy Parkinson could be as smart, kind and beautiful as you" Draco sighed as Hermione buried her head in his shoulder.  
"And if only Ron could be a devilishly handsome, intelligent and romantic as you are" Hermione replied pulling her head up to meet his.  
  
"You know I have to go now Hermione, it will only be harder if I stay" Draco said quietly, feeling as if knives were digging into his stomach.  
  
"I know" Hermione replied quietly, Draco turned away from her and sat up.  
  
"You know, before I go there is something you should know. Nearly being killed by that Dark Lord kind of puts things into perspective, you know? it makes you realise what your going to really miss if you do check out to the great Hogwarts in the sky. Which is why I have to tell you, even though I'm going to make a complete jerk of myself. I Love you Hermione, I mean the whole neon signs, fireworks always and forever kind of love. Which makes me want to ask....do you love me too?" Draco asked, Hermione sat there in complete and utter silence. Draco just shook his head with disgust and backed away from her.  
  
"Of course I love you" Hermione finally said and Draco felt his skin tingle with a mixture of relief and happiness.  
  
"But what good will that do to either of us. Either way, Draco, everyone is expecting us to grow up, you have to go now, there's no choice in the matter." Hermione said, as per-usual being practical.  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel about it, Hermione, then I'm leaving . Goodbye forever" he said, opening the door then slamming it shut behind him with heavy force.  
  
****  
  
Draco closed his eyes and tried to not hear the sounds of Hermione sobbing bitterly and walked briskly away. He pushed past that girl he had met in the doorway, the one with the brightly coloured robes and auburn hair.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay for the night?" Heather asked, confused and trying to balance a pile of horoscopes in her arms.  
  
" No... *sigh* I'm leaving now. Just promise you'll take good care of her and the baby. I love them both" Draco said tiredly, Heather nodded, feeling slightly confused, and then he disappeared right in front of her eyes. Heather couldn't help but think something rather significant had happened right in front of her but she pushed it out of her mind and yelled.  
  
"Angelica, what did I say to you about putting the lightning rod on the roof ? we are not going to be making servants out of the bodies of dead criminals!".  
  
****  
  
However inside her room, all alone, Hermione sat staring out her window, hoping and praying that one day he would return to her. 


	2. thirteen years later

Title The Death eaters daughter  
Author name Alexia Green  
Author email drake_please@hotmail.com  
Category Romance/action/  
Keywords Hermione , Draco , daughter , jewl  
Spoilers all books  
Rating pg 13  
Summary Hermione granger is a woman on the run , she is forced to flee to Australia with her new born child. Thirteen years later a old friend from the past reveals himself , does he hold the key to Hermione's past and what of the jewl she always wears around her neck? why is every one after it. It's up to Heather the amazing psychic Angelica the amazing pyscho and the dashing and debonair Mr Blau to find out  
Disclaimer we dont own any thing , but you probably already knew that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters Daughter- Chapter Two  
  
  
"Green, Hermione and Amethyst?"  
  
"Yeah , we're here"   
  
Amethyst Draca Green, more commonly known as Ethy Green, once again found herself standing shivering in the warm Australian wind at 4.15 in the morning. Due to the rules and regulations of the Orion Boarding house, where her and her mother had lived for years, it was an abiding rule that you must exit the Boarding house when the fire alarm sounded. Too bad the stupid thing had sounded four times in the past week alone.  
  
"Germaine, Zev, Andre, Claire, Madeleine and Peter" an old lady with a thick Italian accent called, a clipboard in her wrinkly, olive colored hands.  
  
"Anna Maria, can you not even call out zee names properly, you must call out zee first name ZEN zee last name" The old lady's wrinkled counterpart, namely her husband, called angrily from behind her, his rich Italian voice husked with age.  
  
"No, no, no Guiseppe, shoo know zat shoo must call out zee last name ZEN zee first name" Anna Maria answered snidely, shoving the clipboard into Ethy's waiting hands. She knew that this was always the part of the fight where the Italian kicked in.  
  
"I think shour brain went out along vith shour joints!" Guiseppe barked, swinging his cane from side to side. Boarders swept themselves away in an attempt to stay cane less.  
  
"Vel shoo are zee Grande old Stupidos I ever lay my eyes apon!" Anna Maria yelled. Ethy rolled her eyes and looked around at the dark haired boy standing beside her.  
  
"See Zev, even at 4.20 in the morning they still manage to fight like a Blast-Ended Skrewt and a Unicorn" Ethy said tiredly, yawning loudly.  
  
"Yeah... when I'm married I'm not gonna be nothing like these two ...me and my wife will talk and laugh and.. .do other.. .stuff" Zev replied, turning a slight shade of pink and grinning widely.   
  
Ethy turned away in an attempt to hide the fact she was blushing the shade of a ripe tomato. As she looked around she spotted the boarders in turn. Dave the Herbalist was carrying an armload of his precious coriander, a firm frown fixed on his lips. Angelica was looking around shiftily, a crowbar from the tool shed in one hand and a rather mutant looking cheese sandwich in the other, playing with her long, red hair.   
  
Ethy had a sneaking suspicion she had more to do with the fire alarms and short circuiting lights than she made out she did.   
  
Heather, the resident psychic, was sitting on a small lawn chair, an amused expression affixed on her face. She most likely knew what was going on, but Ethy knew she liked a good laugh, just like anyone else.   
  
Alicia was sitting beside Heather, repeating in a mechanical voice  
"Must. ..Alphabetise ...Must... Alphabetise"  
She had a serious alphabetising problem.   
  
Mr. Sennzebody was sitting in his own little spot of the lawn, no one dared to come near him, he was in an extremely annoyed mood at this point of time.   
  
Mr. Blau was hiding behind one of Anna Maria' s famous olive trees, a fake beard and glasses accessorised his face.   
  
Kelly looked extremely up and go for 4.25. She didn't even look sleepy. It must have been the Insomnia kicking in again.   
  
Bill and Stanley, the two twins, were standing beside each other, the same puzzled expression on their faces. Amethyst could never tell them apart, no matter how many name tags, embroidered jumpers and face paints she tried.   
  
Her Best friend Ginger was trying to stop her fighting nonno and nonna, her reddish hair flying in all directions.   
  
Everything and everyone looked relatively normal, that is for a bunch of weirdos standing outside in their pyjamas at 4.30 in the morning.  
  
Ethy pulled a strand of her silvery blonde hair from her face, her silver-grey eyes roaming around. Sometimes when she looked at the boarders she shared her life with she found herself the only mature one, even if she was only 13 and the others were at least the same age as her mother or older.  
  
"Ethy! Amethyst! AMETHYST DRACA!" a voice pulled her out of her early morning dream. As she snapped back to reality she found her mother smiling at her. Even though she'd never admit it, even under the Cruciatus curse, she had the best mum in the entire world.  
  
"Guiseppe said it's fine to go back in the boarding house, it was another false alarm ...Please mind out for Angelica though, Ethy , right now she has a fetish for trying to get people to climb on the roof and help her make some bizarre lightning rod and frankly, Gem, I have no time to scrape you, Zev or Ginger off the patio floor" Hermione said playfully, ruffling Ethy's silvery hair.  
  
"Right mum, I'll be right up, I just need to see Ginger" Ethy replied.  
  
Hermione nodded in approval and headed for the door behind an extremely sneaky looking Mr. Blau.  
"Right now, Ginger, Ginger, Ginger where would I go if I was Ginger" Ethy whispered to herself, heading inside.  
  
"Ginger!!" She called to her friend, who was just down the hall, opening her room with an enchantment spell she learned in advanced Transfiguration, turning a lock into a jelly snake, Useful and Delicious.  
  
Ginger! GINGER PELLEGRINO" Ethy called, Ginger turned and smiled as she saw her friend.  
  
"What do you want, you person that sucks at Transfiguration" Ginger replied playfully, her shoulder length auburn hair swishing as she turned.  
  
"Eh, your not that good at Muggle cooking yourself, are you?" Ethy said snidely, remembering the last time Ginger tried. It resulted in four hair plugs, Mr. Sennzebody 's beard completely shaved off and having to clean chocolate icing of the cupboards for ages.  
  
"Shut up about that, you" Ginger replied, putting her 13 inch Redwood wand back into her Muggle Pj's Pocket.  
  
"Now, did you want to ask me something or did you intend for me to stand out in the cold, looking as stupid as you do..." Ginger said playfully, pointing at Ethy's pale violet pyjamas, Ethy sighed and brushed off her Pj's, her pale cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you ...is it my turn to collect the rent with you tomorrow?" Ethy said in the brightest, most bubbliest way possible, but the inside of her head was saying  
  
'Please let it be Zev, please...not me, please not me'  
  
"Yep... be ready at 6.30 sharp" Ginger said brightly, muttering a few words, wand in hand, and the lock changed to a particularly juicy red jelly snake, which Ginger grabbed promptly, Ethy sighed in a barely audible tone.  
  
"Okay ...I guess I'll be seeing you then" Ethy said in the nicest way possible, before backing off into the hall. Ginger waved and closed her door with a click behind her.  
  
"Damn Damn DAMN!" she cried softly as she heard Ginger's door click shut. She hated collecting rent. Apart from the fact it was a great place to collect excuses for not doing homework, it was boring and hopeless. They didn't even end up paying it anyway.   
  
Ethy was snapped from her early morning dream as a dark figure crossed her in the dark hall. her heart skipped a beat before she realised it was only Kelly with a worn vacuum in her hand, she must have pinched it from Anna Maria's cleaning closet. Ethy was used to these kind of situations, and looked Kelly straight in the eye.  
  
"Err Kelly? Why the Vacuum , You know Anna Maria doesn't like you touching her Muggle cleaning stuff" Ethy said calmly, Kelly looked around.  
  
"Well... No better time for some Spring Cleaning than right now" Kelly said in a bubbly tone, holding up the Hoover, Ethy gently prized her grip open and pulled the Hoover away.  
  
"But I can't sleeeeeeep"  
  
"Well count Broomsticks or something"  
  
"I can't"  
  
Ethy sighed and pushed the protesting woman towards her room.  
  
"Look, stop walking around the boarding house like some damn insomniac with no life!" Ethy cried, exasperated, Kelly raised her eyebrow in a rather quizzical way, Ethy sighed.  
  
"Look, go and sleep in your room...that's what you pay Guiseppe and Anna Maria for" Ethy said, pushing the protesting woman into the room, slamming the door closed. She sighed once again, picked up the Hoover, and continued to her room. She knew it wouldn't be far until she came across another person, and of course, being the smart alec she was, she was right. As she neared Angelica's room she heard a low buzzing noise, as she came closer she found she could make out the words.  
  
"Now, with this cheese sandwich which I place in front of the laser we will either be able to run the whole boarding house electricity on CHEESE POWER! thus saving all the boarders at least 50 Galleons a month or.. .I blow the whole boarding house to Smithereens!!!, you with me Alicia?"   
  
"Oh Angelica ...I really don't think this is the best Idea you've ever thought..."  
  
"If you do, I'll buy you a whole TRUCKLOAD of stuff to alphabetise *Cough* With your money, of course *Cough*"  
  
"Your on!, put that Sandwich in the laser, baby!"  
  
Ethy decided that now would probably be the time to stop listening and start acting. Even though 50 Galleons would really help her and Her mother, not having a boarding house to live in would just be chaotic. She pushed open the door, just in time to see Angelica about to place a rather large, freakish-looking cheese sandwich on a holder in front of a home made monstrosity of a laser. Angelica and Alicia looked up in surprise.  
  
"Angelica, hand me the sandwich" Ethy said sternly.  
  
"What? this Sandwich" Angelica replied coolly, holding up the cheese sandwich gone wrong.  
  
"Yes, that sandwich, Angelica, I don't see any other Sandwiches lying around any...."  
  
"Well, actually, there is a Peanut butter and Sardine" Alicia started timidly, she didn't get very far for she was interrupted rather rudely.  
  
"Shut Up Alicia!" Ethy and Angelica yelled at exactly the same time, Alicia bowed her head and turned to alphabetise some odd colored potions Angelica had conjured up.   
  
"So, hand it over" Ethy said finally, putting her hand out  
.  
"Hand what over?" Angelica replied, putting the sandwich behind her back.  
  
"The sandwich"  
  
"What sandwich"  
  
"The one in your hands behind your back"  
  
"Geez, can't a lady have an abnormal skin growth without the whole world finding out"  
  
"Nice try, Angelica, just hand it over"  
  
"But I'm huuuuungry"  
  
"Just give it!"  
  
"Your the bossiest Teen ever!" Angelica finally gave in, slapping the sandwich into Ethy's palm.   
  
The teenager nodded in approval, much like the way her mother does when she tells her where she's going. Ethy left the room in a huff, tired and annoyed, Alicia was not far behind her. Once Ethy made sure Angelica wasn't up to anything else, there didn't seem to be any noise coming from inside her room, she picked up the Hoover in one hand, the mutant cheese sandwich in the other and continued down the hall until she reached room 18.   
  
She uttered a few words that varied from everyone else's and the lock turned into a fat green Jelly Snake. She opened the door quietly so that if her mother was sleeping she wouldn't wake her.   
  
She placed the Hoover and the cheese sandwich on the wall by the door quietly before hearing something she very rarely heard. Her mother was singing, though it was very faint it was the sweetest voice Ethy had ever heard escape her mothers mouth. The song she was singing sounded strangely familiar to Ethy, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she'd heard it from.  
  
"Ride on a dragon and fly with me  
Up into the starry night  
I'll pick a flower that will never fade  
You can wear it in your long, tangle mane  
And together we shall be free"  
  
Hermione sang the verse one last time before Ethy heard her voice break with sobs. She said a two syllable name that Ethy couldn't quite make out, Hermione's voice was unrecognisable when she cried.  
  
"You promised you'd come back where are you? Ethy's 13 that's right , Ethy, short for Amethyst, your name, the one you wanted. It's been 13 years, I'm sick of hiding Come back" Ethy heard her mother sobbing. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran into the next room to see Hermione at the window.  
  
"Mum! What's wrong?" Ethy cried, Hermione rubbed her eyes and turned. Her Bushy Brown hair was tangled and her beautiful eyes were clouded with tears.  
  
"Oh, nothing Gem" Hermione replied, holding gently onto the shining Green and Yellow jewel around her neck. Ethy sat down by her mum. Sometimes her mum had these kind of fits....she seemed extremely sad sometimes, especially when Mr. Blau tried to Chat her up a few nights ago. She had started to sob uncontrollably and spent most of the night in her room. Ethy didn't blame Mr. Blau though, her mother was very pretty ...but she never seemed to go out or anything , like she was saving herself for someone Ethy had never seen in her whole life.  
  
"Well , what was the song you were singing?" Ethy asked, changing the subject slightly.  
  
"Oh, a friend sung it to me a long time ago" Hermione replied, a slight smile formed on her lips.  
  
"My Dad?" Ethy asked, Hermione nodded, scratching the back of her neck in weak thought. Ethy waited a few moments before asking, once again, the one question she had asked more times in her life than common phrases such as "What's for dinner?" and "Do I have to?",  
  
"Mum, who IS my dad?"  
  
Hermione quickly jumped from her place on the bed.  
  
"Ethy, you must be tired, it's 5.00 in the morning Sleep now, talk later" Hermione said in a rushed voice, gently pushing Ethy into her bed. She sighed, she didn't dare argue with her mum if she was set in her ways, it was like sending Alicia into a china shop and not expecting her to alphabetise every dish in sight.  
  
****  
  
"Thomas Riddle, we are becoming tired of waiting for you to retrieve the jewel for us to do your dirty work for you. Give the jewel to us by the time the sun sets on the night of the next full moon, if not we will delete the contract. Harry Potter shall live" The Immortal said emotionlessly, looking up at the full moon shining in the navy sky, his voice rang inside Voldemort's head like a bell.  
  
"NO! how can you! I don't have a chance in Heaven finding that jewel!! it could be anywhere by now!" Voldemort screamed, taking a sideways glance at Worm tail, who had slight guiltiness written on his face.  
"Thomas Riddle, the Immortals have spoken" The Immortal's voice rung out, he stood up tall, making sure the black hood covered all of his face, before disapparating in front of Voldemort. Voldemort was boiling with Rage.  
  
"How could they do this to me!! How the hell am I going to find that bloody jewel in a month!" Voldemort cried half to himself, putting his hands to his face.  
  
"I. ..I don't know, master" Wormtail said timidly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Oh come off it, you were the one that hid the jewel in the first place...You cannot lie to me, Wormtail, your face tells all, even if your mouth does not" Voldemort said in a slightly bemused tone, turning the other way, deep in thought.  
  
"B-but master ...I ...I don't know" Wormtail started in a startled voice  
  
"Shut up Wormtail, I have an Idea" Voldemort interrupted, turning around once again, his red eyes glimmering with pure evil.  
  
"We conduct a search for the jewel. Every Death Eater in all of England will search assigned places. The best of the best of my servants will search the one place I am very sure it is if no-one has tampered with it in these past 13 years "Voldemort said evilly, Wormtail stuttered for a few seconds.  
  
"Where would that be, master?" He said, trying to make it sound like a casual question. Too bad he hadn't been too good in the Muggle art of Drama as a boy.  
  
"Wormtail, I would have thought you'd known that Hogwarts would be the only place you would have had time to hide in the time you had" Voldemort said in the same bemused tone.  
  
"I'm not just a pretty face"   
  
  
Wormtail shuddered.  
  
"Who will you assign Hogwarts to?" Wormtail asked, his voice shaking. Inside he was hoping and praying that a magpie had carried it away, attracted to the shininess, or that a unicorn had gotten it stuck on his horn and it had come loose over a pond, and was now resting deep underwater.  
  
"Very questioning today, aren't we Wormtail? I was thinking the front grounds assigned to Parayna, Crabbe and Yerrah, inside....make it Sildeborough and Jindo, courtyard and back grounds to Coucuppe, Havpery and Davids and the Forbidden forest. ..yes, that's in for a real treat only the best of the best is scouring there. ..the best of the best...Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson." Voldemort said lightly, laughing softly.  
  
****  
  
"Ethy! you ready in there?" Ginger called out through the closed door .  
  
"Yeah, yeah hang on a sec, Gin" Ethy replied tiredly, pulling a loose blue jumper over her head and sticking her 10 inch Cherrywood wand into the back pocket of her jeans quietly, as not to wake her mother, who was still sleeping soundly. She opened the door and stepped outside, Ginger was standing, clipboard in hand, looking rather impatient.  
  
"Well you took long enough" Ginger said snidely, straightening a piece of her auburn hair which was tied back in a thick mass of curls she called a ponytail.  
  
"Well what did you expect, I was up all night attending to mutant cheese sandwiches and Anna Maria's Muggle cleaning machines!" Ethy spat, she was pretty cranky in the mornings. Ginger stood back a few steps.  
  
"Woah there, didn't mean to sound bossy……and what it this about Cheese Sandwiches?" Ginger said, raising an eyebrow, Ethy's features softened a little and she smiled.  
  
"Long story, Ginger don't have the time or effort to tell you" Ethy laughed.  
  
"Okay I was thinking we start at Angelica's and work our way down" Ginger said, changing the subject, Amethyst nodded in agreement.  
  
"As long as we get it done then I'm happy where ever we start" Ethy replied, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, we only need to see Angelica, Mr. Blau and Heather today... Everyone else wrote letters to Nonno last night explaining why they couldn't pay it today , figures" Ginger said with a slight sigh, Ethy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sure Doesn't make any difference to me" she replied, trying to mask the sheer happiness on her face.  
So the two thirteen year olds walked slowly down the hall towards Angelica's. When they neared the door they found it was giving off it's own green light. Ginger leaned in to touch it in awe before a gloved hand caught hers, it was Angelica in a full body space suit.  
  
"Watch it, I accidentally spilled some sort of potion on the door...It's making it shine all green like" Angelica said, observing her doors glowing shade and giggling.  
  
"If nonno sees this..." Ginger growled, but she couldn't help smile at the glowing green door.  
  
"Oh, your Nonno shouldn't touch it, A spider crawled on it this morning..." Angelica said, fixing the visor of her baggy space suit.  
  
"And..." Ethy said, not seeing the point.  
  
"And, well that's him..." Angelica said, pointing to a small charcoal spot on the opposite wall, Ginger put her hands behind her back and bit her lip.  
  
"Angelica, I'm not even gonna ask you how your gonna fix this, I'm only here to collect the rent" Ginger said firmly, taking a firm hold of her clipboard. Angelica put a puzzled expression on through her space suit.  
  
"Oh! The rent! Yeah it's inside, lucky I have my space suit thingie on" Angelica laughed, opening the door. Ethy jumped out the way before the door hit her. The 2 girls looked at each other in disbelief as Angelica returned with a glowing green slip of paper on the end of a pair of tweezers.  
  
"Go on, take it, it ain't gonna bite" Angelica smiled, shoving the paper in the girls direction, Ginger wrinkled her nose and pointed at the paper.  
  
"Angelica .it's glowing the same colour as your door "Ginger gulped, looking at Ethy.  
  
"So, it's a purdy colour" Angelica smiled, looking down at the glowing paper, a smile plastered on her face. At that moment a plump Mosquito was attracted to the glowing paper. The bug neared it, and as soon as it's furry black body touched the paper, sparks of Orange and Blue engulfed it, and sent it hurtling into the opposite wall. Ginger and Ethy screamed, the Blue sparks cleared on the wall, and there, next to the remains of Mister Spider was the blackened remains of Mister Mozzie.  
  
"OK, that's the last straw Angelica, I'm NOT touching that paper, I don't wanna end up a little black spot on the FREAKING WALL" Ginger cried, Angelica's smile faded, Ethy looked shocked.  
  
"Well I have this Idea that everyone can wear space suits if you can't get rid of it" Angelica said in a superior voice, throwing the glowing paper into her room.  
  
"Angelica write a sign that says 'Do Not go near this Freaking door , it's shining Green' and stick in on the wall near your door" Ginger said sarcastically.  
  
"And you'd better pay that rent soon Angie"  
  
Ethy and Ginger decided to get as far away from Angelica, Her space suit and the shining green door as they possibly could. As they were halfway down the hall they heard Angelica's voice ring out, slightly muffled due to the Space Suit  
  
"IT'S ANGELICA!!!"  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe the masters got us looking for a tiny jewel that we don't even know what looks like, where it is or why he wants it" Draco said, slightly annoyed, as he entered the edge of the forest, a female right on his tail.  
  
"Well, Dracie, we don't exactly have to look the whole time, do we" Pansy Parkinson giggled flirtatiously. Draco turned to face the woman. Even after 13 years she still had the face of a bulldog, Draco shuddered at just the thought of what Pansy was suggesting.  
  
"Don't call me Dracie" Draco growled, continuing to walk.  
  
"I think it's cute for Girlfriends and Boyfriends to have pet names for each other" Pansy said sweetly, continuing to jog a little to keep up with Draco's wide strides. Draco suddenly stopped dead, turned to meet Pansy's eyes and growled.  
  
"Where did you get the Idea I was your boyfriend" Pansy looked down and fiddled with a strand of her cinnamon hair.  
  
"Well, my father told me a long time ago that -"  
  
"So I'm automatically going to be your boyfriend, marry you and die with you because your father says so! you have so much to learn, Pansy Parkinson..." Draco spat, dripping pure venom as he turned and strode into the forest. If he had been any madder steam would have escaped his ears.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, it's just that I thought " Pansy started, running after Draco  
  
"Well don't think, Pansy, you and me don't think alike" Draco yelled, crashing into a clearing that seemed awfully familiar to him. Everything was quiet and peaceful here, not like Draco's life had been in the last 13 years. Suddenly, before Draco could think twice, memory's flooded into his head. Memories that he couldn't forget, memory's he didn't want to forget.  
  
***  
  
"Keep running" he yelled as he dragged Hermione into the woods, they ran down the path as fast as they could, crashing through the undergrowth until the sounds of that Blast-Ended Skrewt sounded faint in the distance. Finally the 2 of them reached a small clearing and collapsed, Exhausted. Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and breathed deeply, allowing air to enter her lungs.  
"How's the cat" Draco snapped, Hermione looked down at the bundle in her arms.  
"There's not a scratch on her or the kittens surprisingly" Hermione remarked.   
  
***  
  
Draco couldn't help but think about Hermione all the time alone, waiting for him. His daughter or son would be at least 14 no, 13 years old. The poor thing probably never knew that his or her father was a Death Eater, not only that, but the best Death Eater of them all. Draco sighed, wondering when the day would come when he was able to see Hermione and his offspring. When would it be safe to bring them home, to England, to the Malfoy mansion, where they belonged. Draco looked down at a clump of brown dirt at his foot, he kicked it moodily when yet another memory jolted in the back of his brain.  
  
***  
  
"Draco" Hermione said to him, he opened his eyes tiredly.  
  
"What Hermione" He asked, she held up the slightly muddy jewel in front of Draco who felt his eyes drawn to it.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, slightly puzzled. They both stared at the swirling shades of Emerald Green and yellow that seemed to be moving like ink in water.  
  
"I don't know" Draco replied, suddenly feeling very uneasy. Hermione shrugged and clipped it around her neck by the silver chain that glittered menacingly.  
  
"So I don't loose it" Hermione commented, looking at Draco. He didn't like the look of that jewel, it looked sinister, almost evil.  
  
***  
  
It took a few moments of silence before Draco gasped in shock, what if the jewel Hermione had found 14 years ago was the same jewel Voldemort was after. He had said he had lost it 14 years ago. Draco looked around, if Hermione had Voldemort's jewel she was in terrible danger, he had to do something. He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, his self inking quill from in his robe pocket and checked that Pansy would not be able to see what he was writing. To his relief, Pansy had gone to check around the other side of the clearing so he lay the parchment on the ground and scribbled a message.  
  
Hermione,  
Your in terrible danger! Hide the jewel, the one around your neck, I don't know what it is but Voldemort has conducted a search everywhere in England for it. Lay low for a few weeks, Herm, if Voldemort finds out you have it and I know you do, we're both going to die. Don't let it out of your sight, but Hide it, for me. I love you Hermione  
  
  
Draco thought for a few moments before scribbling a little more.  
  
And Hermione, keep Your Daughter/Son out of this they don't need to be involved, it's just you and me.  
  
Draco read it over quickly before nodding in approval. He decided not to Sign it for fear that Voldemort or any other Death Eaters intercepted it on the way. He would be killed promptly if Voldemort knew he knew where the jewel was and didn't tell him.   
  
Draco reached around his neck and pulled a small silver whistle to his lips. A whistle he knew would come in handy, it's pitch was perfectly balanced so that only his owl was able to hear it. He blew loudly, hoping that the whistle would be heard from the Hog warts building, where he had left Vinarette, his owl. He waited a few minutes while rolling up the parchment and putting the quill back in his robe pocket until finally an ebony black owl soared overhead, landing perfectly on the square of Draco's shoulder. Though Vinarette was old, 15 years Draco had had her, she was the toughest little thing and was sent everywhere.  
  
"OK Girl, this is the most important job your ever going to get" Draco muttered, attaching the parchment to Vinarette's left leg.  
  
"Remember Hermione" Vinarette cocked her head to the side as if in a response.  
  
"Take this to Hermione, Girl, in Australia. It's very important" Draco muttered. Vinarette blinked her deep brown eyes once before soaring back into the sky, Draco watched her until she was just a little black dot on the horizon.  
  
"What did you just send, Dracie?" Pansy asked sweetly, walking back into the clearing, Draco growled under his breath and turned to face the woman.  
  
"A note to Voldemort saying that there's no sign of the jewel so far, but we're going to keep looking" Draco replied in a neutral tone of voice, still worried about Hermione well-being.  
  
"And Pansy, if you call me Dracie one more time I swear I will perform the Cruciatus curse here and now"  
"Oh Dracie, your so cute when your angry".  
  
****  
  
"Mr. Blau, this check is for 5 Sickles not 50 Galleons" Ethy said tiredly, showing the check to a very dressed up Mr. Blau.  
  
"Oh, well, that's the last Magical check I have, I can't write out another one, sorry" Mr. Blau replied in a deeper tone of voice than his usual. Ginger turned around and whispered   
  
"Well, at least it's not glowing green..." Ethy couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Err.. .just one more thing Mr. Blau why the dark glasses?" Ginger asked, looking up at Mr. Blau's face. He adjusted the glasses before answering.  
  
"Well I work in a Muggle tanning salon..." He made up the first thing that came into his head  
"Huh ...uh huh.... well why the beard" Ethy replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Damn Puberty" Mr. Blau answered, running a few fingers through the fake beard.  
  
"Mr. Blau, your 34 years old..." Ginger replied, raising one eyebrow. Mr. Blau sighed, these 2 kids were much harder to trick than Angelica.  
  
"Look, if 2 men come around with a pram wheel in their hand, just for a joke can you tell them I moved to Canada" Mr. Blau said quietly as he slammed the door shut. Ginger looked at Ethy and the two laughed.  
  
"Right then Today we get a glowing green Check that kills bugs, a check for 5 sickles and a note saying we were late and that she knows when were gonna see her next" Ginger said a little sarcastically, Ethy giggled.  
  
"Just another day at the Orion" She replied, and the two decided to go and play with Ginger's Cat, Arnianna.  
  
****  
  
Hermione looked out the window of her apartment, the sky was relatively blue today, unlike yesterday, when it had been pouring. You could never tell what the weather would be like in Australia.   
  
She turned around and proceeded to write a letter on a piece of yellowed parchment to Ethy, she was going to go down to Chuton Alley to get some new supplies. As she just finished writing it a small tapping at the window was heard, she turned and saw an Ebony black owl flying level with her window. Hermione promptly opened the window and the owl flew straight onto her shoulder.  
  
'Hmmm, there's something familiar about this owl' Hermione thought to herself as she spotted the parchment rolled up on the owl's left leg. she untied it and smoothed it out on the table and read it out loud to herself  
  
"Hermione" She read.  
  
"You're in terrible Danger! Hide the jewel, the one around your neck, I don't know what it is but Voldemort has conducted a search everywhere in England for it. Lay low for a few weeks, Herm, if Voldemort finds out you have it, and I know you do, we're both going to die. Don't let it out of your sight, but hide it for me. I love you Hermione  
And Hermione, keep your Daughter/Son out of this they don't need to be involved it's just you and me"  
  
Hermione tugged at the jewel around her neck in shock before everything came together and hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Vinarette! Is that you! Did Draco send me this!" Hermione cried at the exhausted bird who cocked it's head to the side.  
  
"Oh my god" Hermione muttered as she patted the owl's soft feathers, looking out the window, rather distracted. Draco, for the first time in 14 years had contacted her to warn her. She unclasped the jewel from around her neck and shoved it in an overflowed Ethy's desk drawer.  
  
'She never uses it anyway' Hermione thought as she scribbled a quick note, tied it to Vinarette and watched her soar into the darkness until there was only a spot in the navy sky. She was worried, but managed to assure herself everything would be fine. 


	3. Tour Guide Bob

Title The Death eaters daughter  
Author name Alexia and Ambyr Green  
Author email drake_please@hotmail.com  
Category Romance/action/  
Keywords Hermione , Draco , daughter , jewl  
Spoilers all books  
Rating pg 13  
Summary Hermione granger is a woman on the run , she is forced to flee to Australia with her new born child. Thirteen years later a old friend from the past reveals himself , does he hold the key to Hermione's past and what of the jewl she always wears around her neck? why is every one after it. It's up to Heather the amazing psychic Angelica the amazing pyscho and the dashing and debonair Mr Blau to find out  
Disclaimer we dont own any thing , but you probably already new that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters Daughter Chapter Three:  
  
There was mist, a boiling, churning mist. The sort of mist that made practically everything else invisible. Then quickly and quietly the mist cleared away, revealing a craggy cliff face and a cold and windy landscape. Heather, Ethy and Ginger peered into the scene that was forming in Heather's crystal ball. The craggy cliffs rapidly disappeared until they saw what looked like a large Scottish Castle near a formidable forest and a Eerie lake.  
  
"What does it mean?" Ginger asked, for Heather was trying to read their future.  
  
"I don't know, are any of you planning on going to Scotland?" Heather asked.  
  
"No" they both answered in unison.  
  
"Then I don't know what it means" Heather answered, switching her crystal ball off.  
  
"Perhaps we'll try some tarot cards, how does that sound girls?" Heather said helpfully. Ginger and Ethy were meant to collect the rent nearly half an hour ago but it was easy to get distracted in Heather's flat. Heather always had a need to practise her fortune telling on the boarders and because she made the best double chocolate marshmallow milkshakes no-one objected too much.  
  
"Heather?" Ethy asked, Heather turned away from her bookshelf where she had been picking up her wooden gold box that held her tarot cards.  
  
"Yes Ethy?" Heather replied.  
  
Ethy breathed in deeply, she knew that Heather most likely knew the answer to her question, after all she was a psychic.  
  
"Do you know who my dad is?" Ethy asked and Ginger groaned openly. Although Ethy was her best friend she didn't understand her obsession with finding her real father. The guy left Ethy's mother while she was still pregnant, he abandoned her. Guys like that weren't worth it.  
  
Heather sighed and began to absently plait her burgundy hair, today she was dressed in a burnt orange and pink sun dress covered with gold Indian style embroidery.  
  
"I don't know who he is exactly but I have a pretty good idea" Heather replied.  
  
"Well, what does he look like?" Ethy asked, sitting forwards.  
  
" Handsome and cocky, like a little boy in the body of an adult. He seemed to be hiding something, but I don't know I only saw him for a few moments and it was thirteen years ago" Heather replied, her eyes glazing over slightly. Ethy sighed with disappointment and then began to fiddle with one of the many scented candles. Suddenly there was a slamming noise on Heather's door and Mr Blau came charging into the room.  
  
"Quick, you have to hide me!" He cried, Heather seemed prepared for this and shoved him under the bed.  
"I can't hide there! There's underwear!" He cried.  
  
"Well then those men with the pram wheels who are about to come charging in can just find you, how does that sound?" Heather asked, Mr Blau kept quiet. Heather's door then slammed open and two rough, burly men, one with an eye patch, came running into the tiny flat.  
  
"Excuse me! What on earth are you doing in here?" Heather asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"Sorry Miss, we were looking for a shifty bloke with a fake beard" One of them said.  
  
"Well, do you see a shifty bloke with a fake beard in here?" Heather asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, but I swore he ran in here" the second man said.  
  
"He's moved to Canada" Ethy said helpfully, remembering what Mr Blau had told her to say before.  
  
"Yes, Canada, it was very sudden" Ginger added.  
  
"Canada?" The first man said doubtfully.  
  
"But we saw him run in here!" The second one said, he was obviously the more intelligent of the two.  
  
"Look, if you don't get out of my room now, I will see a terrible future in your path!" Heather said threateningly.  
  
"Oh, so you can predict the future, little lady?" The first man said.  
  
"Well I'm good at predicting what's going to happen in the next thirty seconds" Heather said, folding her arms. She turned to Ginger and Ethy.  
  
"Girls, get behind the coffee table unless you want to be exploded by a lightning rod" Heather added.  
  
"So we're going to be exploded in a lightning rod in the next thirty seconds?" The second man asked, raising an eyebrow with much difficulty.  
  
"No, you only have 15 seconds now" Heather grinned and joined the girls under the table. It was at that second that Angelica came running up in her spacesuit, holding onto her precious lightning rod.  
  
"I finally figured it out! We can power the Boarding House on portable lightning, see?" She cried and thrust the lightning rod into the men's arms. There was a horrifying silence as terrified expressions dawned on the men's faces and then there was a blackout. When the emergency generator turned on and the lights flickered back to life the two men were lying on the floor, alive but unconscious.  
  
"How did you predict that would happen?" Ethy asked.  
  
"I heard Angelica coming down from the roof, since mine was the closet flat I knew she would come in here" Heather said simply.  
  
"Back to the drawing board" Angelica said miserably, picking up her lightning rod. Mr Blau peered out from under Heather's mattress shiftily .  
  
"Are they gone?" He asked taking of his false beard.  
  
"Well there unconscious" Ethy replied. Heather removed her wand and performed a Transportation charm causing the two men, Who woke up three hours later in Hawaii.  
  
"Oh thanks guys, you really got me out of a tight bind there, heh heh" Mr Blau said, making for the door. However Angelica grabbed him firmly on the shoulders and steered him back into the flat.  
  
"All right explain Mr Blau" Ethy said in her usual bossy practical tone.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, far away in a place called the Valley Of The Kings, the sun was beginning to set. It stained the sky a rich blood red as the chilly air of the desert began to replace the heat of the day. A young man with shiny black messy hair and tanned skin surveyed the full moon, which was beginning to rise. He was around thirty years old and was dressed in comfortable linen robes with his wand sticking out.   
  
'Hi, I'm tour guide Bob' was written on a tag that had been pinned to his front.  
  
"All right everyone, when the full moon rises I want you to all step five metres away from that patch of sand   
  
OK?" He asked with a British accent. Dutifully the group moved away as far as possible. There was   
something about that tour guide that urged you to listen to him and obey him, although no-one could put their finger on it.   
  
The full moon slowly rose into the dark ribbon sky and as it did a shaft of light hit the sand. There was a sound of underground rumbling and the sand slowly began to disappear as if it was falling down a plug hole. Then there was a gurgling, sucking noise as the sand completely disappeared revealing a smooth marble staircase well worn with age. The tourists made surprised noises and Bob began to drone in a melodious voice.  
  
"This hidden temple belonged to the great Egyptian Sorcerer, Hora the Mesmerising. He was famous for morphing his slaves into half-dragon, half-human beasts he was shot, stabbed, poisoned and eventually drowned in the Nile to get rid of him" The tourists followed Bob down the marble steps and into the temple. When they reached the bottom steps they noticed that they had entered a large cavernous room with walls painted in hieroglyphics.   
  
As per-usual, they all made 'oohhhiiinng' and 'ahhiing' noises and there were puffs of purple smoke as they all frantically took pictures with their cameras. Bob sighed, this wasn't exactly how he imagined his life would be fourteen years ago.   
  
Back then he had different name and a different identity. However that part of himself had died a long time ago, leaving nothing more but a shell. .Sometimes, however, in the darkness of the night, the memories that he tried so desperately to block would come creeping back into his sleep. It was always Summer in his memories when it was now Winter, cold and grey. She was always in his memories too, with her chestnut brown curls and permanently harassed expression. The pile of textbooks constantly spilling out of her arms and the way she would get that half smile on her face when he looked at her. However that was a long time ago and things had seemed so much simpler then. They were always there, his best friends, they were like brothers. He'd give anything to hear their voices even once more.   
  
It was amazing and rather ironic that the one woman he knew would make him happy he would never see again.   
  
He sighed and turned towards his tour group when something caught his eye. There was a crack in the temples wall, odd, there wasn't one the last full moon when he took down that group of American Witches. He peered at it closely and realised it looked like a crack in a door. He could see light coming in from the other end. He carefully touched the stone and realised that up until very recently it had been covered by compacted sand that had now eroded away.   
  
"Excuse me Mr Tour-Guide...Sir? Does it matter if my daughter spilled Bertie Bott's Beans all over the shrine?" The voice of a harassed father called out. However Bob ignored this, he was staring intently at the hidden door, there was something about it that filled his head with voices, he was compelled to know what was on the other side.   
  
He tapped the wall with his wand and muttered a powerful curse under his breath. It was known as the Revealing Charm and it could open any door under the right conditions. The tourists has wandered off to inspect the left side of the temple, leaving Bob virtually alone. There was a creaking, groaning noise as the granite was forced against the floor and the stale air of history swept past his nostrils.   
  
The room was revealed as being a tiny alcove almost completely filled with cobwebs. In the centre of the room was a single golden chair, but the rest of the room was empty. Bob swept aside the cobwebs on one of the walls, disturbing long-dead spiders.   
  
His eyes went wide as he observed the wall painting done in rich pigments. There were several cloaked figures surrounding a very familiar looking dark wizard with a snake-like face. On the edge was a stick figure of a boy surrounded by light, his eyes were bright green and his hair was jet black. Next to the boy was a young girl with chestnut hair holding a book and a young boy with silvery hair with a cat by his feet. Bob frowned slightly and pushed away more cobwebs, there was now a man with the same coloured green eyes and next to him....Was a child, a child with eyes and hair painted silver and a green jewel hung from her neck. Under the picture was a series of hieroglyphics. Bob had learnt to read them several years earlier when he began to work as a guide for the Cairo Magical Museum.  
  
'The Boy Who Lived: The Prophecies of Hora' sprawled across his eyes in the shapes of birds and other objects. It was then that Bob passed out.  
  
****  
  
Mr Blau sagged onto Heather's bright blue carpet and sighed melodramatically. He then removed his fake beard, sunglasses and tinsel wig, under the disguise Mr Blau was a pleasant -faced young man with smooth olive skin and slightly slanted brown eyes. His hair was in dark brown spikes. Heather looked down at him and a flash entered her mind. It was nearly impossible to describe her psychic ability, it was something she used like turning on a light switch. She snapped it on and was startled and nauseated at the thought that had entered her mind. It was Mr Blau's future all right, and it looked extremely unpleasant.  
  
"Well, you see, there was this idea" Mr Blau began.  
  
"There was this idea that CmB enterprises had come up with. That's my uncle's company by the way, it stands for Colin Matthew Blau. You see the idea was, well, the worlds first baby carriage/broomstick. It was a miniature broomstick fitted onto the bottom of a babies carriage. It was designed so mothers could go broomstick flying without having to worry about their childrens safety. However, there was a small problem" Mr Blau said sheepishly.  
  
"Let me guess, infants can't control broomsticks?" Ginger asked superiorly.  
  
"In a nutshell" Mr Blau answered sheepishly.   
  
"Those men, their babies were the test subjects, weren't they?" Heather asked and Mr Blau at least had the decency to look guilty.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen, you know, it was an accident. How was I supposed to know that the baby would run into a flying horse? I didn't even know they had flying horses in Australia!" Mr Blau cried hysterically as mental images of the gigantic flying brumbies picking up the babies pram in it's teeth before dumping it on a cliff face in Darwin swam in his mind.  
  
"You should have accounted for all possibilities Mr Blau, that's what a good inventor does" Angelica said sternly, Mr Blau suddenly noticed Angelica at his feet and threw himself down around her knees.  
  
"You saved my life! I'm eternally greatful!" He yelled wrapping his arms around Angelica's legs.  
  
"What does that mean?" Angelica answered nervously.  
  
"It means I'll be your devoted servant, your slave! Forever and ever!" Mr Blau cried, thinking about kissing Angelica's silver space boots but finally going against the idea.  
  
"Well.....I guess you could go and clean up the mess I left on the roof" Angelica said thoughtfully,   
remembering the pile of cheese sandwiches she had left there several days earlier.  
  
"Right on it chief!" Mr Blau said cheerfully, dashing out of the room.  
  
"I wonder how long he'll last as Angelica's slave?" Ginger asked, Heather nodded wisely.  
  
"I'd give him a week" she answered, a smile on her lips.  
  
****  
  
Her name was Rotten Rose and she was well known in the Orion, well known for being snobbish, vain and conceited, that is. She arrived on the Orion's front stoop, gliding down on her broomstick. It was a Phoenix Spirit 6000 of course, the very latest in broomstick technology. It even had a padded leather reclining seat and a drinks holder.   
  
Rotten Rose hopped off the broomstick, patting her smooth, shiny black hair. She was half past thirteen with large blue eyes surrounded by thick black bashes and pale white skin with thick glossy red lips which seemed smooth and seductive. Rotten Rose put a brisk smile on her face and pulled her shirt down, just in case Zev happened to be home, you never knew.   
  
She then reached for the door knocker. Just then the door slammed open offensively and a very harassed looking woman with bushy brown curls came charging out. Rose recognised her as being Ethy's mother, Miss Green, instantly. Rose's family didn't quite approve of Miss Green, after all there was never any sign of a Mr Green, and they could tell by her Muggle dress habits and colliquisims that she wasn't a pure blood wizard.   
  
Rose just looked rather rudely away and marched up to the boarding houses doorway. Rotten Rose stalked onto the boarding houses' shabby carpet and immediately bumped into Alicia who was alphabetising carpet threads on the floor.  
  
"What a bunch of weirdos" Rose hissed under her breath as she rather rudely stepped over the blonde.  
  
****  
  
Bob's eyes snapped open and the blinding pain began. His blurry vision focused on his boss, Marsha Heinez, a witch in her early forties with horn rimmed glasses and dead straight blonde hair cut into a no-nonsense bob.  
  
"What happened?" Bob asked, he knew it was a cliché response but he couldn't think of anything else to ask. Marsha sighed with a mixture of motherly concern and annoyance. Bob had been working at the museum for nearly ten years.   
  
Before that, however, no-one knew what he did. Everything about Bob was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. He had a British accent, Marsha knew that much. He lived in a nice small apartment on the richer side of Cairo and knowing that he made next to peanuts at his job that meant he had money.   
  
There was also a picture he kept in his desk drawer that Marsha had found after nosing around. It was of a young girl with bushy brown hair who was reading a book. The photograph was well worn around the edges as if being handled too often. He also had a snowy white owl, which was rare for Egypt.  
  
"You passed out right in the middle of a tour. One of the tourists had to apparate so she could come and get me" Marsha said, slightly irritated although she was extremely concerned.  
  
"I......I found a room" Bob managed to choke. Marsha looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I remember, the tourist said she found you in an alcove but I thought that she didn't know what she was talking about" Marsha remarked.  
  
"It was a room all right and the walls were covered with hieroglyphs" Bob stated, sitting up. He was outside the temple back on the cool Egyptian sand. Upwards he could see the inky black sky, but it was starting to stain blue from the approaching dawn.  
  
"Quick, I have to show you the room before the sun rises and the temple closes up for another night" Bob said, grabbing Marsha's hand. Marsha tried to protest but somehow she couldn't stop herself. There was something about Bob that compelled people to follow him, even if it meant certain death.  
  
***  
  
Marsha rubbed the dust off her stylish maroon robes and followed Bob through the temples main room.  
  
"Your being ridiculous Bob, wizard archaeologists have gone through this place with a fine tooth comb. There's nothing else to find" she groaned. Years ago she had been an assistant field worker on the site before it was opened to the public and she knew there was nothing left to find.  
  
"Really, then what about this?" Bob asked, gesturing to the stone doorway which was barely open.  
  
"Oh ... My" Marsha began.  
  
***  
  
Marsha pushed up her glasses and stared at the dusty hieroglyphs.  
  
"They look genuine enough" she stated and then pulled a magical field reader out of her pocket. It was a small metal tube with several lights on it. One of the lights buzzed into life, it was blue, this meant the paint was at the very least five thousand years old.  
  
"The Prophecies" Marsha began to read then trailed off into silence. Her speckled brown eyes went wide and she grew short of breath.  
  
"Oh Bob, this is bad" she mumbled.  
  
"Why? Why is it bad?" Bob asked desperately.  
  
"It says here that a girl with silver hair and the heart of a dragon shall save the Boy Who Lived and defeat the Dark Lord" Marsha replied gravely.  
  
"Why is that bad?" Bob asked, panicked, as sweat gathered at his brow.  
  
"Everything this Sorcerer has predicted has come to pass. The rise of Voldemort, World War Two, the collapse of the Roman Empire. Yet this prophecy is too ridiculous to even contemplate" Marsha replied.  
  
"And why is that?" Bob asked.  
  
"Prophecies can be extremely cryptic at the best of times, but this one is clear. The Boy Who Lived is Harry Potter, Harry Potter has been missing- presumed dead- for nearly fourteen years" Marsha said. Bob backed away from her slightly.  
  
"He's not missing, he's just been hiding for a very long time" Bob then said quietly and pushed his way out of the tiny alcove running into the temple.  
  
"Bob, where are you going?" Marsha cried as she heard his footsteps pelting up the marble stairs.  
"To contact an old friend" was his reply.  
  
****  
  
An owl flew onto Rotten Rose's head. It perched there and hooted madly, it then laid an egg.  
  
"EEEEWWWWW" she screeched as her perfectly curled hair was ruined. She stamped her foot irritably as she climbed the stone steps leading into the boarding houses garden. Almost immediately she ran into Mr Blau, who was holding a large pile of glowing sheets, behind him Angelica was gleefully calling out instructions.  
  
"Now, after you wash that nasty failure of a potion out of my sheets, I want you to find as many of the cats as possible and dye their fur different colours. I want you to then take them for a nice trip to the beach" she cried, waving her hands happily.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense, why would you want me to dye their fur?" Mr Blau asked.  
"Do you dare to question me and my methods, slave? That's it, from now on your going to clean my toilets!" She cried.  
  
"But I already am cleaning your toilet" Mr Blau replied.  
  
"Well then I'll make sure you wash my underwear as well" Angelica snapped back, glaring at the man.  
Mr Blau shuddered visibly and noticed Rotten Rose. Remembering that Rose's family were very rich wizards he plastered a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
"Hello Rose, my your hairs looking very wet and shiny today. Is that new hair gel?" Mr Blau asked hopefully. Rose just pushed him aside ruthlessly, a determined expression on her face. The next person she ran in to was Kelly, who was fast asleep in the middle of the lawn dressed in her pyjamas. Rose stepped over her angrily.  
  
"Ethy?" She yelled, because by now she was feeling extremely annoyed.   
  
There was no answer. Rose glared at the world in genuine and utter hatred.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, down and out in Chuton Alley reality had set in. Hermione leaned against a brick wall and stared at a Charms Seller, who was being patibulary loud in the morning market.   
  
Shock usually takes a while to rear it's ugly head and now it had slapped her straight against the face. Draco had contacted her, the very idea was absurd but it had just happened. She had spent weeks, months, even years waiting for him, yet deep down she had always thought her waiting would come to nothing.   
  
Oh lord, what was she thinking? What about Ethy? Darling little Ethy with her baseball caps and the way she acted as if she was thirteen going on thirty five. Much like Hermione had done when she was Ethy's age. How many times had she asked about her father? At least a thousand by now. Hermione hated lying to her but how was she supposed to tell Ethy and the other boarders the truth? That she had been in love with a Death Eater... That she was still in love with a Death Eater.   
  
Why did Draco have to put this bombshell on her now? When things were going so well, Hermione had friends and a family with the other boarders. She also had a great job and a wonderful- if frustrating- daughter.   
  
Also, what was this about the necklace? It had been years since she had given it a second thought. It almost became part of her, as if she was protecting something no-one else could see. Hiding it in an underwear draw wouldn't do, no, she had to get away to get rid of it properly....but the question was where? 


	4. The accident and the Hermionetron 2000

Title The Death eaters daughter  
Author name Alexia and Ambyr Green  
Author email drake_please@hotmail.com  
Category Romance/action/  
Keywords Hermione , Draco , daughter , jewl  
Spoilers all books  
Rating pg 13  
Summary Hermione granger is a woman on the run , she is forced to flee to Australia with her new born child. Thirteen years later a old friend from the past reveals himself , does he hold the key to Hermione's past and what of the jewl she always wears around her neck? why is every one after it. It's up to Heather the amazing psychic Angelica the amazing pyscho and the dashing and debonair Mr Blau to find out  
Disclaimer we dont own any thing , but you probably already new that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters Daughter- Chapter 4  
  
  
Rotten Rose, after searching the Orion in and out, finally decided that the only practical place Ethy could possibly be was her room. Rose was in a horrible mood (On to contrary, when is she NOT in a bad mood) and stomped down the hallway, her pure Shrink -Skin knee high boots tapping softly against the stone underneath her.   
  
'Grrrr' she muttered softly as she saw an old greying man sitting up against a door to her left, it was Mr. Sennzebody and she knew what he was like. He spotted her storming down the hall almost immediately and his eyes retracted to slits.  
  
"Hey you! Git off my lawn!!" He cried as she came closer. Rose was not in the mood to negotiate with the old man and without even slowing down shrieked over her shoulder  
  
"Aw Go shove it, you old Kook!!!"   
  
Even Mr. Sennzebody, who Ethy had claimed was the grumpiest man in the entire Universe, knew not to mess with Rose L. Tahliara, especially when she's in a fowl mood. He gave her an evil look behind her back before sitting back down in his usual spot again and Harassing Dave, who happened to be walking by with an armload of Chives.  
  
As Rose neared Ethy's room she could hear laughing coming from inside, one voice of which she recognised almost immediately as Zev's. Rose smiled slightly, which looked more like a demented gesture because of all the make-up she was wearing, pulled her already low-cut shirt down a little more and examined her boots to ensure they were the so shiny you could see your face in them like a mirror before knocking on Ethy's door with a manicured hand. There was a minutes worth of shuffling before the door clicked open, a tanned face framed by curly red-brown hair popped out. Rose smiled in a sickly sweet way before the face realised who exactly she was.  
  
"Rose, what are you doing here??" Ginger cried, her eyes flickered down to Rose's expensive boots and then back up to her face, which was plastered with a greasy grin.  
  
"Oh hello Ginger" She replied in a voice one would describe had a faint tinge of hate among the sickly sweet tones  
  
"I came to see Ethy, is she in?" Ginger peered behind her, Ethy didn't seem to be waving her arms like a maniac telling her to say she wasn't home as she sometimes did, so she opened it widely and Rose stepped in.  
  
"Eww" Rose muttered to herself as she almost stepper on the cheese sandwich Ethy has confiscated of Angelica the night before.  
  
"If this got on my brand new shoes I swear I..." Rose stopped dead as she saw a boy with brown hair slightly gelled to the front and deep brown eyes enter the room, along with Ethy beside him. Once again she plastered a big fake smile on her face.  
  
"Err.. .We have company" Ginger said, pointing vaguely in Rose's direction and pushing a strand of hair from her face.   
  
"Ethy! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Rose cried enthusiastically, taking Ethy in a forceful hug, Ethy's Silvery eyes widened with shock as Rose pulled away.  
  
"Err. ..Hey Rose, err, don't you have Private Transfiguration lessons on a Saturday?" Ethy said, not sure how to react to this sudden spurt of affection Rose was showing to her. Rose eyed Zev, studying his rather masculine body.  
  
"Huh?" She finally said, taking one more glance at him before putting her full attention on Amethyst.  
  
"She asked why you weren't at your fancy private school with your fancy private friends" Zev butted in before Ethy could answer politely, he received a rather large knock in the chest by Ethy's elbow.   
  
Zev despised Rose, but couldn't help feeling that she was trying to hit on him all the time. Rose looked away, a fowl frown on her face before turning back, smiling and forcing a giggle out.  
  
"Oh Zev, your so funny. No really, my dad got me out of private school for this weekend, I simply didn't feel like doing the work. My dad's the best, don't you all just wish you had my dad, he's the richest and the funniest and the most interesting dad in the whole world!!" Rose said gleefully, slicking back a piece of her wet from the owls egg hair. Ginger turned and muttered   
  
'Real interesting' under her breath. Rose's father was the head of the chemistry wing at the Ministry Of Magic, he earned lots and lots of money but his job was so boring.  
  
"Nah, mate, Mr. Germaine rocks much more than a dumb scientist" Zev said, looking over at Ethy, who had suddenly taken quite an interest in the grains of sand that were embedded in the carpet and trying to remove them with her big toe.   
  
"What about you, Ethy, you reckon your dad's better than mine? Though I doubt a guy like that that left your mother is really a father to be proud of , no offence" Rose said in an innocent voice, once again studying her perfectly manicured nails, Zev gave Rose the dirtiest look you could possibly imagine and put his arm around Ethy's shoulder.   
  
Ginger's fists clenched together, which was a sign she was extremely mad and she looked as if she was about to take out her wand and perform the dirtiest curse imaginable on Rose.  
  
"No, Rose, I think I'll like my dad just fine when I meet him..." Ethy Murmured, looking up. Rose only shrugged and plunked herself down on the nearest couch. Finally her eyes met Ginger, she was still wearing her old clothes from Quidditch practice and her Red-brown hair was rather wind tousled and her clothes were covered in dry mud where she had fallen off her broomstick in practice. Rose just shuddered at the thought of being as dirty as she was.  
  
"So, Zev, did you get into the Quidditch team??" to anyone this might have sounded like a harmless question, but really it was just to talk to Zev. In real life Rose despised Quidditch, she said it was a vile, Vulgar and pointless act.  
  
"Err.. No, I didn't get in the team, but Ginger did" Zev replied, running a hand through his deep brown hair, Rose looked at Zev, then Ginger and finally burst out into fits of giggles. Ginger looked at her like she was an escaped circus freak.  
  
"You! Got the in the Cheerleading Squad!!!" Rose giggled, holding her stomach to stop herself throwing up with laughter, that wouldn't be a very civilised thing to do.  
  
"No, Rose, she got into the actual lineup, she's Southern Cross's Seeker" Ethy replied, looking over at Ginger, her hands were starting to ball up again.  
  
"Oh.." Rose replied  
  
"I didn't think girls were allowed to play Quidditch you know, 'cause were the much more Dainty sex. If it was my choice all girls wouldn't play sport and learn much more girlie techniques like Muggle cooking and Cleaning Habits, I mean, how's learning to play Quidditch gonna help a girl find a job..." Rose said in a dignified manner, straightening her shiny black hair.   
  
All was silent for a few seconds except for the occasional cracking of Ginger's knuckles that were balling in and out. Ethy eyed Ginger, she was going red in the face. No-one wanted to break the silence, but finally someone did.  
  
"Excuse me Ethy, Zev , I just remembered I was going to Help Angelica carry her lightning rod up to the roof, I hope that's not too UNLADYLIKE for you, ROSE!. See you later" Ginger cried calmly before stomping out of the room, almost knocking the door off it's hinges as she slammed it closed with a huge Thump. Rose looked up at the door briefly, examined her nails, then looked up at Ethy and Zev.  
  
"What's up her arse?" Rose said innocently, Ethy shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I do believe it's a rather nasty parasite" Zev replied, looking at Ethy.  
  
"A nasty, annoying, Selfish brat of a parasite"  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked out the window of the Bugerup Engine. She was determined to get home as fast as this train would take her. The shock of hearing from Draco again in 14 years had long worn off, the only thought that filled Hermione's head was to get rid of that jewel. She didn't care where she went, who the jewel went to, it didn't matter to her what happened to it in the end all she could think was to get rid of it once and for all, for hers and Amethyst's sake.   
  
Finally, after to what Hermione thought seemed like forever, the Bugerup Engine came to a halt. She jumped out of her seat and pushed past a few people, a lady with platinum blond hair, a child, an old man. She no longer cared about anything else but to get home, get the stone and hide it somewhere where it would never be found. She dashed down the street as fast as her petite legs would take her, scattering the falling leaves down the street in her wake.   
  
"There... it... is .." She puffed to herself and she saw the Orion looming ahead. She slowed to a brisk walk as she ran up the Orion's steps, pushing past Mr. Blau without making so much as a comment, she raced up the staircase, not even caring when Heather yelled at her for almost scattering her now Alphabetised Horoscope pages (Alicia did come in handy at times).   
  
Finally Hermione came to her room, she burst in to find a girl with shiny black hair and Expensive knee high boots talking to Ethy and Zev. Even though she only saw them for a second she could tell the girl was boring them to death. She dashed into the bedroom and waded through the rubbish in Ethy's desk until her hand felt something almost warm, she recognised the feeling immediately as the stone.   
  
As she turned around slowly, putting the chain into a small engraved box and sealing it tight with a spell she had learned in 5th year, she saw the face of her only daughter in the doorway, her stormy grey eyes filled with concern. Then it clicked. Hermione couldn't bring Ethy with her, and she could be gone for days. She'd have to leave Ethy here by herself. but what should she tell her?. She hated lying to Ethy, she hated it with a passion but there was no use getting her tangled up in this mess too.  
  
"What's the matter, Mum??" Ethy asked, putting her hands on her hips, her eyes had pure worry spelled in them, Hermione looked around for some inspiration.  
  
"Ethy, Gem, I need to I need to pick up some supplies for Angelica you know that she was banned from taking the Magic Express Trains due to that Chicken incident. I promised her, I'll be gone for a few days, but I'll make sure Guiseppe or Anna Maria comes to check up on you if you feel lonely you can sleep over in Ginger's room..." Hermione said quietly, picking up her long coat and putting it on, placing the small box in one of the large pockets.  
  
"Can't I come with you?" Ethy said, walking a little closer to her mother, Hermione shook her head sadly.  
"Sorry Hun, this is something I need to do alone" Hermione said, taking a small purse out of her bag that was filled with money.  
  
"Ethy, if you need some money, here's 10 Galleons" Hermione said hurriedly, not answering her question and shoving the purse into Ethy's arms. Ethy looked down sadly, she hated it when her mother went away. Some teenagers would be ecstatic to have a few days to themselves, but not Ethy. She felt safe when her mother was around, like she was still a little child.   
  
Hermione hugged Ethy gently, her eyes were glazing over with tears, Ethy spotted Zev in the doorway out of the corner of her eyes, but didn't care about how stupid it must have looked. Finally Hermione pulled away and kissed Ethy's forehead.  
  
"I'll only be gone a little while" She whispered as she headed for the door, Ethy nodded and Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Be back before you know it, Gem" Hermione said cheerfully before closing the door with a click behind her.  
  
"Your mum does errands for that Pyromaniac If I was as old as her I'd know not to provoke people like Angelica" Rose said casually as she flipped her jet black hair across her shoulders, resuming her position staring at Zev. Ethy rolled her eyes and sat back down next to Zev.  
  
"Come to think of it I'd have never let her stay in this Boarding house, even if it is only second class.."  
  
****  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, What's the furthest the Bugerup Engine goes?" Hermione asked an attendant at the ticket box with a name tag that said 'Hi, I'm Jeff' on it.  
  
"Well Mam, the Bugerup Engine Stops at Alice Springs, but you could Catch the Beaunypip Express if you wanted to go further than there" Jeff answered politely.  
  
"Great, give me a ticket for Alice Springs please" Hermione said hurriedly as the Train pulled up in the station, Jeff handed her a ticket and took her money politely in the other hand. Hermione walked hurriedly onto the train and took a seat beside a lady around her age with long plaited Blonde hair.   
  
After a few seconds the train started to depart from the station. Hermione watched out of the window for a few minutes, thinking about all that had happened today and why the hell she was so urged to go all the way to Alice Springs just to get rid of a tiny insignificant Jewel that her long lost to-be husband had told her to hide the first time he had contacted her in fourteen years. It all seemed like a weird dream to Hermione.  
  
"So, where are you heading" A voice shook Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh, what?" Hermione answered in her dulled British accent, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. The lady beside her smiled.  
  
"I asked where your heading" The lady Repeated, Hermione sighed and smiled.  
  
"Alice Springs" Hermione replied, studying the lady in front of her, she had long ash-blonde hair that was all pulled back into a long plait that was resting on the seat of the train, her eyes were a rich blue that reminded Hermione of the Australian Skies in summer.   
  
"Really! All that way! I'm only going to Adelaide, Visiting my father. I'm afraid he caught a Muggle disease and I want to be there for him" The lady said, pushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Hermione looked at her sympathetically, then realising how much she missed her own parents. It was like a yearning deep down in her heart that could not be filled.  
  
"By the way, I'm Taraya Silverleigh" The lady shook Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hermione Green" Hermione answered in return, smiling weakly before turning and looking out of the window, Taraya looked at Hermione in a concerned way.  
  
"Leaving someone special behind, aren't you" She finally said, Hermione turned in surprise and looked at Taraya.  
  
"Yes, my daughter, Amethyst But how did you know that.." Hermione trailed off as she was interrupted by Taraya.  
  
"I know that look, I have a daughter of my own at home I know I'll miss her allot" Taraya said, fiddling with the tip of her hair. Hermione nodded.  
  
"So how old is Amethyst? Five? Six?" Taraya said after a few minutes, trying to start up a conversation, Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, thirteen" she replied, Taraya stopped plaiting her hair again.  
  
"Oh really" Taraya said, slightly surprised. Hermione put her elbow on the windowsill and stared out the window. The passing trees were just green blurs as the train picked up speed. Deep down in Hermione's heart she felt uncomfortable, she didn't know why or how, but she felt it. She tried to push the thought away by trying to think about Ethy was doing at this very moment, but the feeling still ate away at Hermione's stomach, growing stronger and stronger with every passing minute.  
  
****  
  
"Ethy, will you please put the tarot cards on the shelf where they belong?" Heather asked Ethy, handing her the shiny gold box, Ethy nodded and headed over to the shelf, where Zev was sorting through a couple of old Muggle newspaper articles.   
  
They had finally managed to get rid of Rose, but the only way had been to tell her that it was toilet cleaning day, and that everyone in the boarding house had to clean their toilets. Rose had left faster than a bolt of greased lightning. Now they were helping Heather with a few odd jobs on her to-do list, in return for one of her great milkshakes. After a few more jobs Heather returned from her small kitchen room with a milkshake for Ethy, Zev, herself and oddly enough an extra one.  
  
"Who's that for?" Ethy asked, not waiting to dig in, Heather smiled.  
  
"Oh, I have a feeling that we're going to get some unexpected company in" Heather looked at her watch  
  
"Oh 50 seconds..." Ethy and Zev smiled and continued to slurp at their milkshakes, laughing at each others milk moustaches when Angelica fled into the room, slamming the door closed behind her.  
  
"THIS IS INSANE!" She screeched, leaning up against the door, breathing heavily. Heather handed Angelica the milkshake with a smile, she took it promptly and sat down on a chair with a loud thump.  
"What's insane, Angelica?" Zev asked, wiping the milk from around his mouth.  
  
"THAT BLAU DUDE!, THAT'S WHAT'S INSANE!!! HE..." Angelica was cut off as Heather murmured for her to shush, Angelica looked rather annoyed.  
  
"Mr. Blau cleaned my room! I told him not to but nooo, he thought he'd be 'Helpful' and he straightened up everything and put things in the right places! I can't find any of my experiments anymore! they're all so Orderly!" Angelica yelled loudly, pulling at her long Red hair. She looked so stressed that Ethy was afraid that at any minute she would spontaneously combust.  
  
"Calm down Angelica, he's your slave, just tell him to put your room back the way it was, he'll understand" Heather said in her usual soothing manner, Angelica lifted her head from the table and smiled.  
  
"You know what Heather, your absolutely right! I'll just go up and ask to him to dirty it! Your a genius Heather, THANKEE!!" With that Angelica slurped up the milkshake and dashed out the door, Heather smiled.  
  
"Well that was.... *Gasp* " Heather said, her smile had turned to a shocked look and her eyes were glassy and straight ahead, her milkshake spilled to the floor. Ethy realised that she was seeing the future almost right away.  
  
"What's the matter Heather?" Ethy asked once Heather seemed to have snapped out of it.  
  
"What did you see??" Heather looked at Ethy. She had seen something horrible, something even she did not want to think about in her head, something she prayed was a false alarm but if it wasn't there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Oh Nothing Ethy, Nothing at all" With that Heather sat down on the table, a concerned look on her face, and got out her wand to clean the milk now dissolving into the carpet.  
  
***  
  
Hermione jolted in her seat as the train hit a little more turbulence on the rails. She held onto the sides of her seat, a little panicky at this stage. Over the past half hour the train had been making funny noises, hissing and creaking noises that were starting to get Hermione jumpy and the train had been jolting this way and that, the worst knock had sent people to the floor. Hermione was now worried, as was Taraya.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting" a voice that sounded magically magnified said from inside the drivers box.  
  
"We are sorry to announce that we are having a few engine troubles at this time, please stay in your seat until otherwise told. We are currently trying to locate the trouble area of the engine and it shouldn't be long before the train will be functioning properly. We apologise for any inconvenience" The voice said cheerfully, but it certainly wasn't making Hermione cheerful. She had been worried before but now that she knew there was engine trouble she was very worried, almost scared.  
  
"Well this is quite a fine paddock of Skrewts we've got ourselves stuck into..." Taraya said half to herself as the train did another shuddering splutter.  
  
"You can say that again" Hermione replied, trying to stay calm, but not finding herself able to.   
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the people in her carriage heard an ear piercing noise coming from the trains wheels and then there was a huge jolt, which sent witches and wizards flying all over the carriage. Hermione tried to block out the screams as she felt the carriage jolt in the opposite direction, she held onto her chair until she was sure her knuckles were turning a ghostly white. Her body was thrown around like a pinball machine as she felt the carriage skid off the rails. As she looked around in sheer panic that was when she spotted the huge telegraph pole coming towards the carriage outside. Hermione didn't need calculations to know that they were going to slam into that pole at an amazingly high speed. She closed her eyes and readied herself for what she knew was going to be pain.  
  
"Oh why didn't I stay home with Ethy?" Was her last thought as she heard a squeal of metal and a female scream. She was pushed forward at a great speed and hit the metal backboard of the seat in front of her, Black dots formed over her vision as she heard another scream. Maybe it was herself, she couldn't be sure.  
  
  
She thought about Ethy while she could feel herself slipping away. If she died, who would look after her?. Hermione's last thoughts before she fell unconscious were of Draco. What if he never knew if she died? what if one day he came back and she wasn't here to greet him with loving arms? What if he never knew Amethyst was his daughter?. All her thoughts melted into putty in her mind and vanished into the blackness. Hermione, for now, was trapped in her own head as she fell to the carriage floor, unconscious.  
  
****  
  
7 HOURS LATER  
  
'Breep Breep...Breep Breep...Breep Breep'  
  
The sharp telephone noises cut into the night, a rather grumpy Guiseppe Pellegrino crawled out of his comfortable chair and picked up the phone in a huff.  
  
"Hello, Zis is the Orion Boarding Houses, Guiseppe is speaking" Guiseppe answered sleepily.  
  
"Hello, this is Dr Octavius Elineff from the Ministry of Magic's Royal Gala Adelaide Hospital, I was wondering if this is the residence of a one Hermione Green" A deep voice answered from the other end in a rather pleasant tone. The fact he was from a hospital in Adelaide still hadn't clicked in the exhausted retiree's head.  
  
"Shes, Hermione Green, she live here, but she is on holidays now so you cannot.."  
  
"Sir, we have some rather upsetting news about Hermione, can we please speak to her husband?"  
"No, no, no, she have no husband"   
  
"Well can I speak to someone close to her, perhaps a close friend please?"  
  
"Shah, I get Heather"  
  
"Thank you sir".   
  
Guiseppe puffed up the staircase, grubbing about phone calls from Adelaide at 10.00 at night until he came to Heather's room. Before he could knock Heather popped her head out, half expecting to see him there.  
  
"Hezzer, See man on See phone, he want to speak to you" Guiseppe puffed, looking like he was going to collapse at any minute from old age, Heather nodded as she started to sprint down the stairs as fast as she could in her bright Royal Blue dressing gown, the one with silver zodiac signs hand sewn around the edges. She ran into the living room before turning curiously to face the puffing retiree behind her.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked Guiseppe, who's face was now the shade of a ripe tomato as he plopped down into his favourite chair.  
  
"It's from Zee Adelaide... Hospital...ting…" Guiseppe puffed, Heather gasped as the memory of the future she had seen earlier in the day flooded back to her, she picked up the receiver with shaking hands. Heather and all the other boarders has become accustomed to the Muggle talking device for it was the only thing Anna Maria allowed them to use.  
  
"H....Hello, Heather Speaking" Heather stuttered into the receiver, twining a loose thread of the dressing gown in her fingers.  
  
"Hello Heather, I am Dr Octavius Elineff for the Ministry Of Magic's Royal Gala Adelaide Hospital, I have some rather bad news about your friend Hermione" Dr Octavius said, still in his pleasant voice, Heather stood bolt upright.  
  
"What about Hermione, what's happened?" Heather voice shook slightly, she was hoping and praying that he was not going to tell her something that she had dreaded from this afternoon.  
  
"I'm afraid to say Hermione was involved in the terrible accident of the Bugerup Engine. The carriage she was on derailed at and amazing speed and hit a telegraph pole. Hermione was rather lucky to get away with only Concussion and a Deflated Lung. She's in the hospital at this very moment, we thought you would like to know." Heather sighed with relief, she had seriously thought that Hermione was dead. Still, Hermione was seriously hurt and they needed to be by her side, even if it meant going all the way to Adelaide.  
  
"Thank you for letting me know, Doctor, Myself and a few others will be there faster than you can say Blast-ended Skrewt"   
  
"That's fine, Miss, We'll take good care of Hermione" With that Heather dashed out of the living room and into the hall. She threw off the Dressing gown to reveal she was wearing her burned orange sun dress underneath and dashed Into Ethy's room, where Ethy and Ginger were talking about girlie stuff.  
  
"Ethy, we need to go now, your mum's been in an accident, she's in hospital in Adelaide. She was in a train crash" Heather yelled, picking up one of Ethy's long coats and handing it to her, Ethy stood up promptly.  
  
"What's the matter with mum? Is she hurt? Are we going to go see her?" Ethy was worried and was continually asking questions as she pulled on a pair of worn shoes and pulled on the coat Heather handed her without questioning.  
  
"I'll explain it all on the way, Ethy, right now we just need to leave. Hurry up and get in the van" Heather said quickly.  
  
"Ginger, stay here and tell everyone where we went, OK" Ginger nodded and pulled at her red-brown hair, sitting upright. Before she could respond Heather and Ethy had left, slamming the door closed behind her.  
  
"Come on Ethy, in the Van" Heather said as they walked hurriedly down the cold stone steps, Ethy nodded and followed. Before they got very far a lady in a bright Blue dress with Green pants under it stopped them.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going so fast??" Angelica giggled as Mr. Blau came from inside Angelica's room, he had obviously had to go on a dirtying spree.  
  
"No time Angelica, just hurry up and get in the van" Heather said, not stopping to talk, Ethy not far behind her. There was something about Heather's words that compelled Angelica to follow her, that and the fact she had the curiosity of a 2 year old.   
  
Angelica, Mr. Blau, Heather and Finally Ethy piled into Heather's van, Heather at the wheel. Heather had never sped in her whole life but she found now was the perfect time to break the tradition. With that the van screeched to life and sped down the street, until to Dave, who was tending to his Moonflower on the roof, it looked like a tiny Purple dot on the street far away.  
  
****  
  
Tour Guide Bob stood outside his Cairo apartment, waiting for his Wizard newspaper that he had delivered every morning to come. He ran a hand through his messy Black hair as he saw the newspaper apparate on the floor in front of him.   
  
He picked it up with one hand, balancing his cup of coffee in the other and closed the door with his foot. His apartment was classy and clean. Though many would say a man could not keep a bachelor pad clean for less than a day, Bob managed very well. He sat down in his comfortable armchair and placed his cup of steaming coffee on a side table. With a flick of his wrist he opened the paper and read the front page, in the corner there was a tiny square that caught Bob's eye  
  
"Yesterday afternoon in Adelaide, Australia, one of the Magic Union trains carriages, The Bugerup engines, derailed and slammed into a telegraph pole. Luckily only one person was killed, a one Taraya Silverleigh, though many were injured. Details on page 36" The tabloid said. Something about the article compelled Bob to turn to page 36 without even looking at all the other articles.   
  
As he spread the page open and skimmed on it he couldn't help but notice the full colour picture in the very center, it was of a rather attractive lady in her thirties lying in a hospital bed, there were doctors around that kept tending to her. Bob could tell the lady was alive by the fact she was breathing deeply through the respirator on the mouth and nose, Her curly brown hair was all over the place. Bob read the caption underneath the picture  
  
'This lady, at the moment, only known as Hermione, was seriously injured in the Bugerup Engine crash with injuries to her lungs, arm and head'  
  
Bob re-read this caption over and over again and stared at the picture for a long time before it finally clicked to him. His coffee spat from his mouth like a deranged water fountain, spilling all over his cream rug, but he didn't care. He jumped up and took a well-worn picture out of the side table drawer and placed it next to the Newspaper articles picture.   
  
He could see a resemblance a very close resemblance. Then it dawned to Tour Guide Bob, the girl he had loved for many, many years, presumed dead, was alive in Adelaide Australia.   
  
He got up with happiness and felt like yelling with glee, but decided against it. He jumped out of his apartment and slammed the door closed behind him, before apparating straight to Marsha's apartment, he couldn't even wait to walk there himself.  
  
"MARSHA!" He yelled gleefully into the house, he was replied by a grumbling  
  
"In Here" Coming from the kitchen. He dashed in to find Marsha cleaning some dishes the Muggle way.  
  
"What is it, Bob?" Marsha said tiredly, pulling a strand of her blonde hair away from her face with a wet hand.  
  
"Marsha I need a few days off, I'm visiting an old friend in Australia" Bob replied quickly, running a hand through his hair, Marsha stopped washing and studied his extremely happy face.  
"Who on Earth do you know who lives in Australia, Bob?" Marsha said, wiping a few bits of foam from her face.  
  
"Oh, just an old friend from a long time ago. ..Now please can I have a week off, please please please!" To Marsha Bob sounded like a spoiled 3 year old, She sighed.  
  
"I suppose you could..." She never even got to finish her sentence before Bob ran out of her kitchen happily, She smiled slightly and continued to get in touch with her Muggle Side. As she was washing a particularly flaky mug she heard Bob's excited voice from her living room.  
  
"Oh Marsha, I'm borrowing your Magic Carpet I'll take good care of it"  
  
Marsha dropped the mug promptly.  
  
"BOB!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CARPET!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn your lights off, Carry me home!" Angelica sung at the top of her voice to Heather's Blink 182 song playing in the van's tape deck. Everyone was so fed up they felt like throttling her. To bad Heather's stop button sticks and the same tape had been playing for over 3 hours.  
  
"Here we are" Heather said finally as they saw the bright neon lights of the hospital sign, Ethy got out promptly and ran to the entrance, Angelica and Mr. Blau Behind her and finally Heather. Ethy ran into the entrance doors, the smell of antiseptic and Band-Aids hit her square in the face as she walked to the Front Desk. A smiling receptionist with perfect white teeth told the group what room Hermione was in and once again Ethy was off! She was determined to see her mother.   
  
She slowed as she neared a big door. Room 42, South Wing, Level 11 .This was her mum's room. She opened the door Quietly and motioned for Angelica and the rest to come in too. There was her mother, lying in the bed, her eyes were closed and the respirator was snaking over her mouth and nose, Ethy fought back tears as she walked to her mothers side, Angelica, Mr. Blau and Heather not far behind. It was then Ethy spotted a man with messy black hair sitting in the corner, his arms crossed. Ethy stared at the man for a little while, she wasn't the kind of girl afraid the stare, before asking  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"On the Contrary, who are you?" The man answered Ethy's question with another question, Ethy noticed he had a British accent too, much like her mothers. She studied the strangers face   
  
for a few seconds, he looked around the same age as his mother and he had a half smile on his face.  
"I'm Amethyst Green , I'm Hermione's Daughter" Ethy answered the man, his face dropped.  
  
"Oh.." the man answered, not seeming to have anything else to say as he looked down at the Pale Green tiles on the hospital's floor, Ethy looked around at Heather, she shrugged.  
  
"Who are you?" Ethy asked the man, he looked up, his eyes looked a bit bleary.  
  
"I'm... I'm Bob, I'm Hermione's old Friend from a long, long time ago" Bob sighed, looking over at Hermione's body and sighing deeply. Ethy shrugged to Angelica and the band sat down.  
  
"I'm really Hungry Heather" Ethy said 2 hours later, Bob was still there, he hadn't uttered a word since Ethy had told him she was her daughter. Heather looked at her watch, it was early afternoon, Ethy hadn't eaten since yesterday night.  
  
"Why don't we go get something to eat from the canteen?" Heather said, reaching into her sun dresses pocket and pulling out a pink embroidered purse, Ethy nodded and stood up, along with Mr. Blau.  
  
"You coming Angelica??" Ethy asked as she was walking out of the door, Angelica shook her head.  
"Nah, I think I'll hang around for a bit" Angelica said as she eyed Hermione, Ethy shrugged and left the room.  
  
****  
  
"So, I was thinking that I take out Hermione's brain and put it in my Robot, the HERMIONETRON 2000!!" Angelica yelled half to herself, Bob looked up.  
  
"Your joking, right??" He said sadly, Angelica shook her head like it was the most stupid question she had ever heard.  
  
"No, I'm serious, Hermione has the perfect brain to make the first Humanoid robot, besides, I'm not just taking her brain and not giving her any credit, that's why I'm calling the Robot HERMIONETRON 2000!!" Angelica yelled gleefully, Bob stood up and stood between Hermione and Angelica.  
  
"You can't Take out Hermione's brain! You'd be taking away a life, the greatest life I've ever known And the robot won't be half as pretty as Hermione ever was.." Bob sighed and looked over his shoulder, Angelica raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"Your sooo hooked on her, aren't you this is too sickly, I'm leaving!" Angelica said, disgusted, as she left the room. Bob turned around and stared at Hermione. He couldn't believe it was actually her, the girl he had loved for longer than he could remember. He leaned in close to her face and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hermione, it's me Harry James. Potter"  
  
He looked around one more time before sighing once again and taking a seat by her body, he hoped that when she woke up she'd remember him and it would be like nothing had ever happened and they'd be great friends again, like they had always been. 


	5. Death of Dave's Moonflower and re-appear...

Title The Death eaters daughter  
Author name Alexia and Ambyr Green  
Author email drake_please@hotmail.com  
Category Romance/action/  
Keywords Hermione , Draco , daughter , jewl  
Spoilers all books  
Rating pg 13  
Summary Hermione granger is a woman on the run , she is forced to flee to Australia with her new born child. Thirteen years later a old friend from the past reveals himself , does he hold the key to Hermione's past and what of the jewl she always wears around her neck? why is every one after it. It's up to Heather the amazing psychic Angelica the amazing pyscho and the dashing and debonair Mr Blau to find out  
Disclaimer we dont own any thing , but you probably already new that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters Daughter- Chapter Five  
  
A smooth berry colour with just an edge of glitter glided onto Heather's lips as she quickly and expertly put on a fresh coat of Bewitched Magical all-day lipstick. She snapped the lid back on with a reassuring sound and tossed it back into her handbag. Mr Blau stared at the wooden table in the hospitals cafeteria, then up at Heather.  
  
"So..." He began nervously. He had known Heather for over thirteen years, since she had moved into the boarding house as a teenager, but he still felt nervous around her.  
  
"Yes?" Heather asked briskly, staring down at the already nervous Mr Blau.  
  
" Um... Err, you don't happen to have a spare tissue with you?" He managed to choke out of his now dry throat. Heather looked at him quizzically with her heavily eyelined hazel eyes and then wordlessly reached into her handbag, pulling out a tissue. Just then Angelica came storming up to the table and sat down, a frustrated and angry expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Heather asked, an amused grin on her face. Angelica looked shifty over her shoulder.  
"Is Ethy around?" She asked.  
  
"No, she went to get something to eat" Mr Blau answered. Angelica looked swiftly at him, then clicked her fingers which was her signal for her slave to start dancing for her amusement.  
  
"No Please!" Mr Blau cried, his face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Now, Slave!" Angelica ordered. Mr Blau rolled his eyes and stuck out his arms vertically bent at the elbows. He then bent his knees in a crouching position and began to sway from side to side, singing in a humiliated voice.  
  
"Spider dance, I'm dancing like a spider, up up the waterspout" Angelica just gave a wicked grin and turned to Heather. Heather and Angelica, despite there differences were best friends, after all they had arrived at the boarding house the same day and were, after all, related.  
  
"I think I know what's up with that mysterious Bob dude" she smirked, chewing on a strand of her bright red hair. Heather leaned forwards, ignoring the sounds of Mr Blau's off key singing.  
  
"Really, what?" She asked. She sensed that there was something quite not right with the mysterious visitor, but she couldn't see what.  
  
"I think he might have been Hermione's ex-boy friend? You know, the one that left her and Ethy!" Angelica cried. Heather was about to remark on how ridiculous it was when Ethy came up to the table holding a tray. She gave Mr Blau a quizzical look, who was now singing Britney Spears' latest single, complete with torrid movements.  
  
"I can't believe that Muggle popstars still famous, wasn't she around when you were kids?" Ethy asked, squeezing in between Heather and Angelica. There was no answer, though as soon as Heather was about to open her mouth a high pitched scream erupted from Angelica's throat.  
  
"Holy fudge!" She cried, pointing down at the food on Ethy's plate. Mr Blau stopped mid highkick and the middle C note he was belting out died immediately.   
  
"Angelica what's wrong?" Ethy asked, her heart thumping in her chest.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Angelica asked, pointing a quivering finger at Ethy's plate.  
  
"It's Jelly Angelica, they have jelly at the boarding house on Friday nights...remember?" Heather said reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, but that Jelly is round and has whipped cream on the top...and pieces of peach in it. This Jelly! It's bright green and it's wobbling. Is it alive?" She shrieked hysterically.  
  
"No....This jelly's just different than Anna Maria's, it's made by the drumful, you see, which accounts for it's strange appearance" Mr Blau said, slightly un-nerved by Angelica's hysterics. Angelica leaned forward, an intent glitter in her green eyes.  
  
"Fascinating, they seem to make these in cubes and there so soft yet durable, imagine the possibilities of using them for building!" Angelica cried, peering at the green goo.  
  
"Ethy, why don't you stay with Angelica.....and the green goo....while Mr Blau and I go check on your mother" Heather answered, grabbing Mr Blau by the collar.  
  
"What was that for?" Mr Blau asked as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"I needed to talk to you in private" Heather hissed, linking her elbow with his.  
  
"Well if you want to talk in private, how about the broom closet? I can leave the lights on" Mr Blau grinned, raising an eyebrow, Heather just glared at him.  
  
"One glimpse of underwear under my bed and you think you can hit on me? Be serious!" She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well then, Miss-Up-Herself , why do you want to talk to me in private?" Mr Blau asked in a rather snooty tone of voice.  
  
"It's about that Bob guy, you know, the apparent old friend of Hermione's? Well Angelica claims that he might be Ethy's father" Heather said as they walked briskly up the corridor to Hermione's room.  
"Ethy's father....but that's impossible!" Mr Blau cried.  
  
"That's what I thought, but who else could he be? I've been racking my memory for what he looked like thirteen years ago but I can barely remember anything. I only saw him briefly" Heather answered as they stopped at Hermione's door.  
  
"Do you think we should, well, you know....confront him?" Mr Blau asked nervously as they approached Hermione's room.  
  
"I don't know, what if were wrong?" Heather answered as they entered the hospital room. Bob, if that was his real name, was still sitting in the same cold plastic chair, an intent expression on her face.  
  
"Errr... Hello" Mr Blau began rather uncomfortably. Bob looked up at Heather and Mr Blau briefly, then continued to stare at his hands. Heather looked at him intently, as if trying to get some sort of clue to whom he was.  
  
Bob shifted uncomfortably under the strange woman's gaze, he looked up at her finally. She was medium height and womanly with dark hair and large dark eyes surrounded with thick black lashes.  
  
"How do you know her?" Bobs cracked voice asked finally after a lengthy pause.  
  
"We live with her at the Orion Boarding House for Witches and Wizards" Heather answered calmly.  
  
"Have you known her very long?" Bob asked once again, although it seemed as if his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"We met her just before Ethy was born, that was thirteen years ago" Heather answered, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. She and Mr Blau sat on the two remaining plastic chairs.  
  
"You don't really know who she is, do you?" Bob said and looked up at Heather. For a brief second his eyes looked green.  
  
"Of course we do, she's Hermione Green" Mr Blau answered for Heather, feeling rather testy. Bob was getting on his nerves.  
  
"You don't know everything about her" Bob then laughed softly until it harshly filled the room.  
  
"You don't even know her real name" he said, a grin forming on his lips. However the grin was twisted and disorientated in the grim hospital lights. Mr Blau grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her out of the hospital room.  
  
****  
  
"The award for amateur psycho goes to..." Mr Blau drawled as soon as they exited the room.  
"He's not Psycho, his upset about Ethy" Heather answered calmly.  
  
"How can you tell?" Mr Blau asked curiously, Heather rolled her eyes. It was hard hanging around people who weren't psychic.  
  
"His Aura, it was out of distortion, bright colours everywhere. That means his suffered a recent shock and I'm guessing anything it was Ethy. Look I'll have to drive back to the Boarding House soon to get Ethy's things and a change of clothes, you can stay here and look after Ethy until Angelica and I get back" Heather answered, running her hands through her messy dark hair.  
  
"Well why can't I go back with you?" Mr Blau asked, the idea of staying in the same room with that Bob guy any longer made his skin crawl.  
  
"Fine, but if Angelica ends up trying to make a boyfriend out of dead bodies again I will kill you!" Heather replied briskly.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in a sleazy wizards nightclub on the edge of Diagon Alley, a young man was shaking his groove thing. Dressed in skin tight pants with his copper curls slicked back, he was enough to make any girl swoon. However, he wasn't your regular party animal, no, he was an agent undercover.   
  
Someone brushed against him suddenly, disturbing his dancing. He looked over his shoulder and saw a young woman with cropped black hair in a shiny perfect bob and way too much eyeliner.  
  
"The fruit cocktails are on special tonight" she hissed. The young man nodded, understanding.  
  
"Are there any passionfruit ones today?" He asked, expecting her to say no. But her brown eyes went wide.  
"Yes!" She whispered. His blue eyes went wide and he pushed away from his current dancing partner, a woman with long straight died blue hair and too much glitter on her cheekbones.  
  
"Sorry baby, I'll have to take a raincheck on this dance" he said, flashing his partner a wicked grin. She pouted but didn't say anything as he moved briskly out of the nightclub, the Gothic girl following him nearly.  
  
"Are you sure you saw him?" The young man hissed, she nodded, a scared expression on her face. He lifted his wand and muttered "Lumos" under his breath lighting up the alleyway. There was nothing there, except a bin oozing with rubbish and a few flies buzzing above it.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you saw him?" The young man asked the Gothic woman.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure!" She replied, her voice tinted slightly with an Asian accent. Behind the rubbish bin there was a sound and a figure emerged swiftly from where it had been hiding.  
  
"Weasley" the figure said, raising his wand.  
  
"Malfoy!" The young man said back, a stern expression planted on his face. Draco's eyes turned to Ron's partner, a young Asian woman with Gothic make-up and short black hair. She was dressed in a tight fitting black turtle neck sweater and a pair of black leggings.  
  
"Who's the kid ?" He asked, glaring at her with his cold silver grey eyes.  
  
"I happen to be Agent Twilight from the Cambodian branch of Aurors" she replied, her brown eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Really? I didn't know they excepted children as agents, they must be getting sneakier" Draco replied, an amused expression forming on his pale lips.  
  
"I happen to be twenty two" she replied seriously.  
  
"I assure you, Malfoy, Agent Twilight is more than qualified. She's been my partner since she graduated   
from Auror school a year ago and has been extremely successful" Ron replied encouragingly, glancing at the angry Gothic woman nervously. No-one but himself had seen her mad.   
  
"I have some news for you, Weasley, you and the Order Of The Phoenix" Draco replied, talking about the elite squad that was fighting against the rise of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"It better be good Draco, your treading on thin ice you know, I'm still not convinced your entirely on our side" Ron said coldly.  
  
"I choose to be on whatever side is convenient, you know that Ron. I came here at great personal risk to tell you that Voldemort has resumed searching for that Jewel, the one Hermione found fourteen years ago" Draco replied.  
  
"Why is that information important? he's been searching for that jewel for nearly fourteen years" Ron replied.  
  
"It is important and it has to do with Potter. He's sending Death Eaters across the globe searching for that Jewel. It needs to be hidden until the next full moon and if it is then this will all be over" Draco answered.  
  
"Why? what's so important about this jewel thing any way" Agent Twilight snapped, trying to contribute.  
  
"Believe me kid, Ron and I have been trying to figure that out for the last thirteen years" he answered before he disappeared suddenly in front of their eyes.   
  
***  
  
"Well?" Agent Twilight asked, glaring at Ron.  
  
"Well what Marina?" Ron asked, referring to Agent Twilight's first name.  
  
"You didn't show him the newspaper article! the one we discovered about your friend" Marina Twilight answered, putting her hands on her jutting hips.  
  
"My Auror senses were tingling, I don't know whether we should trust him. I want to keep Hermione and Ethy safe" Ron replied.  
  
"Ethy? isn't she that mans daughter?" Marina said, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.  
  
"Your smarter than I thought Marina, come on lets go inside and boogie" Ron said, putting his arm around her waist. Marina pushed him away from her immediately.  
  
"It's against Auror regulations to miss-conduct with their superior!" she snapped, walking a fair few feet ahead of him.  
  
"According to you it's against regulations to do anything!" Ron replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Can we please listen to something besides Blink182?"Mr Blau moaned.  
  
"I told you, the tapes stuck in there thanks to Angelica's little fiasco with maple syrup last summer" Heather replied, her eyes remaining affixed on the road.  
  
"Why do you even have Blink182 anyway? they're a Muggle band" Mr Blau replied, staring out the car window. It was now early morning.  
  
"It belongs to my stepbrother William. He's a Muggle" Heather replied, as 'All The Small Things' came up again.  
  
"Your stepbrothers a Muggle?" Mr Blau answered, slightly shocked.  
  
"And my stepmother. My real mother died when I was three" Heather said briskly.  
  
"She died?" Mr Blau replied, not quite knowing exactly what to say. Both of his parents were still alive and healthy.  
  
"Yes she died. Alot of people do die, you know, it's not just something you read about in the newspaper" Heather snapped. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. The only sound was of Mark Hopus wailing the lyrics to 'Pathetic'.  
  
"How did she die?" Mr Blau asked, unable to resist himself. Heather just sighed deeply.  
  
"She was a herbologist, there was a mishap with a fully grown Mandrake and she died instantly" Heather replied.  
  
"Well, you know I am sorry...really" Mr Blau said sympathetically, turning to Heather.  
  
"No it's Okay, I get sick of everyone saying they're sorry. Anyway it makes me feel like some sort of freak" Heather replied.  
  
"How old were you when your father remarried?" Mr Blau asked.  
  
"Thirteen, the same age as Ethy. I guess I can feel what she's going through, to suddenly have your whole world turned upside-down on the brink of adolescence" Heather said quietly, although she refused to say anything more.  
  
"I wonder what that Bob guy meant" Mr Blau said finally.  
  
"About what?" Heather asked, distracted, as they passed the local train station, they were only about twenty minutes away from home now.  
  
"About not knowing Hermione's real name. It was spooky the way he said it, you know? almost as if he was judging us" Mr Blau said quietly, as if Bob was listening in. Heather nodded, surprised that Mr Blau had summed up her feelings completely.  
  
"I don't think Green's her maiden name, I think it was the name of her husband. She was married you know, I remember Ethy's father introduced himself as her husband before he left" Heather said, trying desperately to remember more.  
  
"All I know is that I don't like that Bob guy" Mr Blau replied.  
  
"That's only because you have a thing for Hermione, and your Jealous of him because he might be Ethy's real father" Heather smiled.  
  
"I do not have a thing for Hermione, I only tried to chat her up for practise, so when I meet the perfect woman I wont look like some sort of blathering idiot"Mr Blau replied smugly.  
  
"Interesting strategy, but how do you know when you do meet the right girl?" Heather said, almost laughing.  
  
"I'll tell her my first name" Mr Blau said in a wistful tone of voice, Heather looked at him strangely as they drove up the street leading to the boarding house. It was such an odd thing to say. However, she dismissed it as they pulled up the driveway to the boarding house.  
  
****  
  
As soon as they entered a blood curdling scream and a choking sob sounded from the rooftop.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mr Blau asked as Heather raced up the carpeted steps. Puffing and panting, she reached the top and pulled open the door leading up to the rooftop. Silhouetted in the doorway was Dave the herbalist, crouching on the ground his shoulders shaking and tears in his eyes.  
  
Everyone knew about Dave's garden, he moved to the boarding house six years previously and with Guiseppe's permission had set his work up on the rooftop. Now the rooftop, which a few years ago had been a grimy avoidable place with splashes of tar and oil was a tiny little oasis in the middle of the city.  
  
The arm rails were covered in creeping vines and one side had bright pink roses. The other side that was shielded from nosy Muggle neighbours was filled with boxes of the more interesting plants. The cement had managed to grow several inches of fire-grass by some miracle, a magical type of grass which was usually the cause of the infamous Australian bushfires. There was also several blooming sleep lilies, whose pollen was used as the key ingredient in sleeping potions. There were other strange and beautiful flowers. However, Mr Blau and Heather knew from past experience to stay away from them.   
  
Dave was still sitting on the hard, grey cement, bawling his eyes out. It was the sort of crying that involved the whole body, with shaking shoulders heavy panting and sifting. Lying forlornly next to him was a small, dead pale-blue rose.  
  
"Oh no, the Moon flower!" Heather cried, suddenly understanding . The Moon flower was Dave's pride and joy, it was nearly impossible to grow them in Australia's dusty hot climate.  
  
"It's dead! and that little hyperactive harpy did it!" Dave howled, running his hands through his longish flaxen-colour hair. Mr Blau just looked away from Dave with disgust. In his opinion a grown man shouldn't cry over a dead plant.  
  
"Who?" Heather asked.  
  
"That cousin of yours….. Angelica! Who other hyperactive little brat could I possibly know!" Dave cried, his watery blue eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Wait a minute, Angelica is your cousin?" Mr Blau asked Heather, clearly shocked.  
  
"Yes, but that's not important. Dave, how could have Angelica killed your Moonflower? she's been at the hospital all this time?" Heather stated, carefully treading over to Dave so she would have more room to stand.  
  
"It was that damn potion she was working on! the one that made her room glow bright green. She stored it in the watering can and when I watered my precious Moon flower, it shrivelled up and died!" Dave howled, practically ripping out his hair.  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake calm down! it's just a plant!" Mr Blau snapped. Dave turned to him, wild eyed and furious.  
  
"It isn't just a plant! It's a Moonflower! it only blooms once every century you fools. It's nearly impossible to grow! it's the only known cure for the terrible magical disease known as Mustraliouser" Dave cried.  
  
"Mustraliouser?" Mr Blau asked, clearly confused.  
  
"It's when a persons skin turns bright green and they can only speak in rhyme" Heather answered.  
"Oh yeah, like I really believe that" Mr Blau answered.  
  
****  
  
"All right, now I want you to remember you have to pose as my fiancé, Marina" Ron said to her as they sat in their seats on the Muggle airplane.  
  
"Wont they be suspicious of you, Agent Weasley?" Marina replied, glancing around the plane nervously.  
  
"I have entered the boarding house numerous times under the disguise of Ron Green, Hermione's no good half-brother. They will probably think I heard about the accident and came to see my sister and niece" Ron replied smoothly without missing a beat.  
  
"I still don't see why we couldn't just ride our broomsticks" Marina said bitterly.  
  
"Because long distance broomstick riding would be to easy to trace" Ron said, fastening his seat belt.  
  
"Well, this Muggle thing …called a plane? Yes, it makes me nervous. How can a tube of metal stay in the air without flying charms?" Marina asked.  
  
"You mean you have never been on an aeroplane before?" Ron asked, scarcely able to believe it.  
  
"I lived in a ruined Cambodian temple hidden in the jungle with many other wizard and witches who were refugees from a Muggle war. Up until a few years ago I had never even experienced electricity" Marina hissed. Suddenly the movie screen at the front of the aeroplane turned on with the companies logo.  
  
"What's that?" Marina shrieked.  
  
"It's a sort of nearly magic way to watch moving pictures, you put these little black things in your ears and you'll be able to hear sound" Ron said carefully.  
  
"What does it want?" Marina asked, eyeing the screen apprehensively. Ron sighed and stared out of the planes window…. it was going to be a long flight. 


	6. Tour Guide Bob's Identity is revealed!

Title The Death eaters daughter  
Author name Alexia and Ambyr Green  
Author email drake_please@hotmail.com  
Category Romance/action/  
Keywords Hermione , Draco , daughter , jewl  
Spoilers all books  
Rating pg 13  
Summary Hermione granger is a woman on the run , she is forced to flee to Australia with her new born child. Thirteen years later a old friend from the past reveals himself , does he hold the key to Hermione's past and what of the jewl she always wears around her neck? why is every one after it. It's up to Heather the amazing psychic Angelica the amazing pyscho and the dashing and debonair Mr Blau to find out  
Disclaimer we dont own any thing , but you probably already new that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters Daughter- Chapter Six  
  
  
"YOU ATE IT!! HOW COULD YOU DO A THING LIKE THAT!" Angelica cried with a mixture of Anger and disbelievement as she looked down at Ethy's plate with wide eyes. All that remained on it were a few cookie crumbs and some remains of the green jelly, Ethy looked up, a surprised look on her face as she swallowed the last mouthful of the green goo.  
  
"Angelica, it was just jelly...your supposed to.." Ethy was abruptly stopped but Angelica's hand over her mouth.  
  
"You KILLED it, Ethy! You killed it! What if it had a family! that Jelly did nothing to you!" She cried angrily, not caring that all eyes in the cafeteria were set apon her Pale complexion, angry flashing Green eyes and Bright red hair.  
  
"Mmmph?" Was all Ethy could respond with since Angelica's hand was placed firmly over her mouth, Angelica's eyes contracted to slits on her face.  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you feel about it you...you...you jelly murderer then I'm leaving" With that Angelica turned on the heels of her silver shoes, let go of Ethy's mouth and stomped down the hall, all eyes in the cafeteria focused on the back of her head.   
  
When she finally turned the corner, her long Red hair swishing furiously, gradually the doctors and visitors went back to either discussing the weather or the theory of relativity...the usual conversation topics at a hospital.   
  
Ethy looked up at the now empty hall, squinting in the neon hospital lights before looking down at her plate, shrugging and standing in the line to get another cube of the delicious treat.  
  
****  
  
Angelica stomped down the brightly lit hallway angrily, her silver (As Ethy called them) Space boots clomped on the carpeted floor. She burst into Hermione's room, looking around for the mysterious Bob dude, to her surprise his bladder obviously got the better of him after nearly 2 days because he was no-where to be found, Hermione was the only living thing in the room, apart from herself.   
  
Angelica stopped as she closed the door and listened to Hermione's steady breathing, the pattern and sound were almost hypnotic to Angelica. That was the very moment she spotted the mangled box on the bedside table.   
  
Angelica raised an eyebrow as she walked over and picked it up in her hands, she turned it over curiously. She noticed that the box was twisted and turned, like it had been repetitively blown up or exposed to one of her experiments. The Midnight Blue velveteen around the outside that felt soft against Angelica's fingers was torn in more than one place, and where it was not torn it was covered in a thin layer of dust or dried mud, Angelica couldn't tell. The box felt unusually warm in her fingers as she weighed it carefully, it seemed heavier than it should have been. She then found a deep crevice on the side of the box that looked like where the lid could be opened.   
  
Having the curiosity of a 2 year old, Angelica dug her finger into the crevice and forced the box lid open, at first it seemed reluctant to open, but finally with a small snap the lid gave way and was parted from it's hinges. What she saw amazed her, and made her gasp.   
  
There, lying among the pale Violet silky cloth that was slightly torn was a jewel that shone Shades of Swirling green and yellow in the grim hospital lights, it made Angelica's face glow with the colours as she leaned her head closer in amazement.   
  
She'd never seen a necklace anything like it and the vibrant, swirling, glowing colours made her green eyes widen with amazement. Slowly, with shaking hands, though she didn't know why she seemed so shaky around the necklace, she picked it up by the end of the silver chain and slowly pulled it out of the derenged box.   
  
The pendant glowed even more brilliantly out of the box, and with glee Angelica noticed that it left a glowing shadow on the wall opposite. She started to move the pendant from side to side, swinging it like a pendulum, hypnotised by the shadow it left on the pale sickly green hospital wall.   
  
After a few minutes this wasn't enough for Angelica and she started to swing it around in a circle slowly, her usually lively green eyes glassy and fixed onto the glowing spinning colours. She started to spin it faster and faster, her eyes still glassy, the only part of her moving was her left arm moving around in a never-ending spinning circle.   
  
She spun the jewel faster and faster still until finally the jewel and silver chain was just a blurred circle spinning madly around Angelica's arm. Angelica was suddenly snapped out of the trance like state she was in as she felt the chain leave her hands, she gasped as she saw it soar right over Hermione's head.  
  
"Oh My Fudge!" She cried in distress as she ran around Hermione's bed.   
  
'Your not gonna catch it' Angelica's head screamed to her, but she persisted, she didn't know what the necklace was but it had hypnotised her, something like that must be very strange and mysterious and definently didn't deserve to be smashed on the ground.   
  
The Jewel soared across the room, heading straight for the door, leaving a coloured rainbow on the wall that Angelica made sure she didn't look at for fear she wouldn't be able to look away. Angelica stopped and gasped as she saw the door creak open, a very weary looking Bob stepped in.  
  
"Catch the necklace!" Angelica cried, Bob looked up and had just enough time to reckognise the jewel ricocheting towards him.   
  
He gasped in fear, his eyes widened as he held out his hands, to Bob this was all in slow motion as the Swirling green and yellow jewel landed perfectly in his palm. He fell to his knees and clasped the jewel tightly to his chest, breathing heavily.   
  
Angelica bit her lip, shifting her gaze from side to side, in fact anywhere but Bob's glowering face. She could feel his eyes boring into her as he stayed on the ground, making no movement whatsoever, but still breathing deeply.   
  
"What...Were...You...Thinking" Bob spat slowly and deliberately through clenched teeth, Angelica looked up briefly at his flashing eyes, he looked very mad.  
  
"Well you see I found this box and I looked inside and there was a.." Angelica's words slurred together as she tried to explain to Bob what had happened. She was cut off before she could finish.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Bob cried in a voice beyond anger, Angelica looked down.  
  
"I-I don't understand.." Angelica's wavering voice trailed off, Bob could tell she was on the brink of tears but was too mad to care.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU NEVER WILL. YOUR A STUPID GIT THAT'LL NEVER ACHIEVE ANYTHING" Bob cried standing up with hateful movements, putting the jewel safely in the velveteen box and placing it on the bedside table. Then he turned back to face Angelica.  
  
"DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THINGS THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WELL THE JEWEL IS ONE OF THE MANY, MANY THINGS THAT YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND" Bob cried.   
  
Angelica bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood to stop herself from crying, she was not usually an emotional person but Bob's hateful words were hitting her where it really hurt.   
  
Angelica opened her mouth to speak, Bob saw her jaw shaking, but then she closed it again, not knowing what to say. She shifted her weight onto her other foot and wiped a drop of blood that was making it's way from her lip to the tip of her chin with her hand, then looked at the red stain it left on the side of her finger. Finally she looked up at Bob with her emerald green eyes that were shining with tears, she locked his angry gaze and saw how angry he really was at her.  
  
'No-ones ever been this angry at you ever, Angelica' the little voice in Angelica's head taunted while she kept her gaze locked on Bob's. Angelica thought about what the voice had said, It was true. Heather wasn't even this mad at her when she'd completely blown up her apartment. The yelling Heather had done to her then seemed like a little tickle to Angelica compared to Bob's harsh angry words.   
  
They repeated in her head   
  
'Your A Stupid Git that will never achieve anything'   
  
Bobs voice filled her mind. Finally Angelica broke Bob's gaze and let the tears that had wanted to escape since Bob had first uttered his harsh words pour down her cheeks. His words had really hurt her.  
  
Bob's anger softened a little as he saw the tears and heard the barely audible sobs coming from Angelica. His one flaw he had contracted over the years was that he couldn't bare seeing a girl cry, even one that had almost killed him. He took a step closer to Angelica, who looked up at him, wiped furiously at her tears and looked at him again except with, what surprised Bob, Anger. Bob sighed (He hated seeing her crying) and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look" he said gently, about to apologise to Angelica, but she had her own plans.  
  
"No, you look!" She cried softly, wiping more tears from the corner of her eyes  
  
"I didn't mean to almost break your stupid necklace, I tried to tell you it was an accident...but you kept yelling at me! I didn't mean it, Bob...you know what...your the one who doesn't understand me, Miss Angelica LeVinne..." Angelica yelled as she pulled her shoulder from under his hand, gave him one last dirty look and walked swiftly out of the room.  
  
"Angelica, Wait....If you knew what that jewel was.." Bob trailed off and Sighed, then looked over at Hermione's body. He sat down on a hard, plastic chair and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Was I too Hard on her?" He asked Hermione though, not surprisingly, the only answer she produced was her gentle breathing, Bob sighed once again.  
  
"I was, wasn't I....I made her cry" Once again, Hermione's only answer was her rhythmic breathing. Bob stood up and started pacing back and fourth down the length of Hermione's bed.  
  
"You know, you wouldn't be in here right now if you'd just married me..." Bob sighed as he pictured it.   
  
"We could have been happy...and you wouldn't have had to go into hiding and changed your name...and Amethyst would have been mine.." Bob said softly, looking at Hermione. Her face remained the same, as did her breathing. Bob sighed and took Hermione's hand.  
  
"You know, why are you even hiding the fact that you're Hermione L. Granger , your not Miss Green...I think you should tell them the truth" Bob commented.  
  
"You know...I wish that you followed through with the whole Smart, no-nonsense, Brainy attitude" Bob said, placing Hermione's hand back on the bed  
  
"Then maybe you would have had some of the sense knocked into you when you decided to run away with an obviously threatening person and have a baby before you even got out of your teens"  
Hermione only breathed. Bob looked over his shoulder once, and seeing that no-one was there he muttered in a low whisper.  
  
"And maybe you would have Picked Harry Potter for your guy instead"  
  
****  
  
"Dave, it's not gonna do any good yelling at Angelica in a hospital" Heather sighed as she leaned out of the drivers side window and looked curiously at Dave, who looked desperate to give Angelica a good ear bashing.  
  
"Well...I guess it will be just as effective when she get's back....but you just remember Heather, no defending that little Hyper Active Harpy cousin of yours...she deserves all that she gets seeing as she destroyed my precious *Sniff* Moonflower" Mr Blau sighed from the passengers seat, Dave had made them give his Moonflower a proper funeral and they had buried it in the shade of a Brayville Palm that was growing on the bottom level of the Boarding house. Mr Blau had certainly not approved of all the howling and sobbing Dave had done.  
  
"Yes, fine Dave, now we really must be going, Angelica and Ethy are probably dying to get a change of clothes on them" Heather trailed off, Dave nodded.  
  
"Yes well, I need to put some flowers on Missy's grave and mourn a bit" Dave replied, a faraway look in his misty Blue eyes, Mr Blau sighed yet again, Dave had loved that plant so much he had named it. With that Heather started up the engine of her Purple Van and they hurtled down the road.  
  
****  
  
20 minutes passed, there was and uncomfortable silence between Mr Blau and Heather, neither of them wanted to speak, though they didn't know why.  
  
"So...err...What's this about Angelica being your cousin?" Mr Blau said finally, adjusting his sunglasses in the Harsh Australian sun, Heather sighed.  
  
"It's quite easy, my mum, my real mum, has a sister, My Aunt Zaidee, well one day Aunt Zaidee met this real nice guy named Drake LeVinne" Heather said in a slightly sarcastic tone, keeping her eyes locked on the road.  
  
"Well Aunt Zaidee and Drake decided that they loved each other very much, so they got together and.."  
  
"Ok, ok, I think I got that bit..." Mr Blau said, slightly repulsed as he sunk in the van's seat a little.  
  
"Well then 9 months after that, when I was 3, little Angelica just sorta, popped out of no-where...Thus giving me a little Angel of a cousin" Heather finished her sarcastic story, Mr Blau sighed and stared out of the window, you'd think that after he'd gotten a glimpse of her underwear she'd be a little more...compassionate.  
  
"Oh, well then that must mean Angelica was 15 when she was send to the boarding house..." Mr Blau calculated with his fingers, Heather nodded.  
  
"Well, Auntie Zaidee was getting sick and tired of Angelica's hyperactivity...you would too if it was your daughter. So they sent her here knowing that I'd look after her" Heather replied, Mr Blau nodded briskly in return, in his opinion Auntie Zaidee had done the right thing. There was silence for a few minutes, the only sound was All The Small Things playing softly on the tape deck.  
  
"Hang on a sec, how did you know I was 31?" Heather finally said, briefly studying Mr Blau's face, he turned from where he had been looking out of the window.  
  
"Huh?" he replied, taking off the glasses and rubbing his eyes, Heather sighed.  
  
"If you knew Angelica was 15 when she moved into the boarding house you would have had to know my age now" Heather said slowly, Mr Blau smiled.  
  
"I think I've spent enough time with you in the Orion to know......Ok, so I asked Zev, he knew" Mr Blau smiled, Heather raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile, even when they were wary and slightly annoyed at each other, she couldn't help but noticed he flirted a little too much with her.   
  
You'd think he'd gotten one glimpse at her underwear and expected her to be a little more...compassionate.  
  
****  
  
"And then he called me a stupid Git!" Angelica cried melodramatically from the cushioned waiting chairs she had pushed together and was lying on, Ethy nodded enthusiastically, pushed a strand of her silvery blonde hair away from her face and scribbled something briefly on a parchment notepad that was resting on her lap.  
  
"And why do you think it was he called you that, Angelica?" Ethy said calmly in a slightly tinted German accent she had heared on late-night movie marathons, poising her quill above the parchment, Angelica sat up.  
  
"You know what, Ethy! I don't know! I dunno why he called me a git!" After a long, thoughtful pause, Angelica grabbed the front of Ethy's shirt, Ethy looked around slightly.  
  
"Come to think of it....I don't even know what a Git is...is it a type of stockings? A big ol' fish net?...It is a video game. Yeah, that's what it sounds like to me, a video game" Angelica said as she plunged into another thoughtful moment, letting go of Ethy's Shirt. Ethy wiped it slightly and jotted something down on the parchment.   
  
"I see" She added, if she hadn't had perfect eyesight and had glasses, this would have been the perfect time to adjust them.  
  
"Am I a computer Game Ethy? Do I belong in Hyperspace, zooming and dodging little blue balls and stuff..." Angelica trailed off, Ethy coughed slightly  
  
"Do you think this talk of Computer games is because you had a bad relationship with your mother?" Ethy said with a slight German accent, Angelica remained where she was.  
  
"I think it's more the fact my dog hates me" Angelica replied wisely and rather dramatically, Ethy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Angelica, you don't...have a dog" Ethy said in her normal Australian accent, slightly confused at what Angelica was saying, even though she was trying to be a good psychiatrist.  
  
"Well...I'm pretty sure if I had a dog it would hate me" Angelica replied thoughtfully, putting her hand to her forehead in a melodramatic move and lying back down again.  
  
"I see" Ethy said once again, scribbling something else down on the parchment. Ethy sometimes acted like Angelica's psychiatrist when Angelica was feeling down or was feeling bad about something she'd done. Ethy didn't think it made any difference seeing as all she had to do was say 'I see', ask pointless questions and scribble down a few words but Angelica insisted that it really worked and that it saved her a lot of money by seeing Ethy instead of a qualified psychiatrist (Like the one she had seen when she was 13...and 14...and 15...) who does the same thing.  
  
"Anyway, Angelica, we'll do another session later, right now I need to check on mum, if Bob's as mean as you said I don't want her in there alone with him.." Ethy sighed as she yawned and dropped the quill to her side, Angelica sat up promptly and grabbed the back of Ethy's shirt.  
  
"Wait, Ethy, I haven't even told you about my tortured homelife" Angelica cried behind Ethy's back, Ethy rolled her eyes and sighed openly. She looked around and opened her mouth to tell Angelica she really needed to go, but found Angelica was giving her the Cute Puppy Dog Eyes treatment, Ethy rolled her eyes again and reached for her parchment, Angelica's face lit up as she lay back down on the rather uncomfortable hospital chairs.  
  
"So I reckon it all started the third time I fell down the 27 steps in my house..."  
  
****  
  
Bob sat in the little plastic chair and waited, he didn't know what he was waiting for but he was waiting.   
  
Bob had had the worst day in his life that he could possibly remember, He had thought coming to see Hermione again after 14 years would have resulted in one of the happiest days of his otherwise dreary life, but it had been the exact opposite. He'd found out Hermione had had a baby with another guy, he had made someone, a girl, cry, he'd almost died and what was the good part...nothing.   
  
The only thing he had heard from Hermione was her breathing that he'd heard many times from his old days in Hogwarts. What he wouldn't give to hear her voice again, he wouldn't have cared if it was only a dry, hoarse sound or if it was only a fading whisper, he longed to hear the voice that went with her prettiness, if only for a second.  
  
****  
  
Heather entered the hospital, breathing in the smell she had become accustomed to, what she thought smelled like Band-Aids and old antiseptic cotton buds. Behind her Mr Blau was dragging her heavy suitcase she had packed, Mr Blau had insisted in carrying it in for her. She was left with a light bag each for Angelica and Ethy.  
  
"Hurry Up, Blau" She called vaguely behind her, not bothering to look over her shoulder. Mr Blau puffed a little in return as Heather started to climb the steep staircase to level 11.  
  
"What did ya pack in here...Heather...it's heavier...than...Angelica's Lightning...rod" Mr Blau puffed, Heather stopped briefly.  
  
"Mr Blau, are you saying you can't carry a few of a woman's vital possessions in a little old suitcase? Even Ethy can do that" Heather said, trying not to grin slightly, Mr Blau straightened his slumped back and stuck out his chest, man like.  
  
"Of course I can, Heather, I was only joking, this is piddly compared to what I can carry" He said in a deep, Manly voice, Heather nodded and then turned her back to Mr Blau and giggled slightly.   
  
She had packed not only a woman's vital possessions but Her Crystal ball, some light reading (Meaning at least 15 books), her tarot cards and a few other psychic knick knacks that weighed a tonne. She was determined to find the real identity of this mysterious Bob guy, even if it meant loosing her psychic ability.   
  
Her curiosity rate had jumped relatively high over the past few years...she was starting to think spending too much time with Angelica was a bad idea.  
  
****  
  
Bob was still seated on his little plastic chair, though his mind was off in it's own little dreamland. He was thinking about how things used to be, back when he was Harry Potter, back when he had 2 best friends he could place his life apon and trust, back at Hogwarts, the only place he had lived in his whole life which really felt like home.   
  
Even the thought of 4 Privet Drive crossed his mind briefly, he remembered the way the Dursley's treated him, he wondered how they felt now that he was presumed dead. Bob solemnly swore that when everything was alright again he would visit 4 Privet Drive again, just to see the look on Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's face when they realised that he was alive.   
  
Suddenly Bob was snapped out of his daydream by a slight stirring, he looked around, half expecting to see Angelica, Ethy or even a doctor, but he was surprised to see that no-one was there.   
  
He got up at once and peered over at Hermione's bed, she looked exactly how she had been before. Bob moved his head a little closer, it was all worth it.   
  
At that very second Hermione stirred and her eyes opened slowly. Bob's eyes widened as her pupils dialated once, twice, three times, as if adjusting to the awakening. Her eyelids flickered in an exhausted type way and finally she gathered the strength to pull off the oxygen mask and put her hands over her face and flick away a loose strand of her curly hair. Bob was mesmerised, he didn't want to say anything for fear she wouldn't know who he was, but waited for her every move. Finally, after a few more seconds of Hermione's exhausted silence she moved her hands aside, they fell to the hospital bed limply, then she looked up at Bob, her beautiful eyes slightly clouded.  
  
"Where am I?" She said, her voice slightly strained, Bob's heart skipped a beat and settled in his throat.  
  
"Your-Your in the Hospital...you were in a train crash, you've been unconscious for at least 3 days now.." Bob managed to choke out, Hermione paused for a second before nodding slightly.  
  
"The train crash.." Her voice trailed off as she looked up at Bob, she cocked her head to the side slightly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked Bob, biting her lip as if remembering was extremely hard for her at this point of time.   
  
Bob sighed and looked down at Hermione, smiling his lop-sided grin at her before taking out his wand. He pointed it at his face and uttered 'Scarrius Reveilus'. With that Bob's brown eyes colour melted away, revealing Emerald Green pupils. The skin around his forehead also seemed to melt away and left what to Hermione looked like a scar in the shape of a Lightning bolt. She gasped openly and sat bolt upright, no longer caring about her aching limbs, pounding head and blurred eyesight.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" She yelled, Bob nodded.  
  
****  
  
Heather headed up the stairs, the overnight bags in each of her hands, she could faintly hear Mr Blau behind her, groaning and lugging her heavy suitcase up the steep staircase. She smiled slightly to herself as she reached the landing, she was pretty sure Ethy would be with her mother so she was heading for Hermione's room.   
  
Suddenly, as she reached for the door handle she heard a female voice behind Hermione's door...Hermione's voice yell out 'HARRY POTTER'. Heather dropped the bags in surprise as she leaned nearer to the door, eager to hear more.  
  
"Shh, Hermione" She heard Bob's deep voice murmur, then she heard a faint whine of a female.  
  
"I'm Bob now".  
  
"But Harry" She heard Hermione say in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Harry why?"   
  
"I'll explain later, right now, you rest...and remember, I'm not Harry Potter, I'm Bob, just Bob" Heather heard Bob whisper. Heather gasped to herself openly as she spotted Ethy and Angelica heading towards her, and Mr Blau was coming up the stairs behind her.  
  
"Hey, new clothes...I was starting to think these ones were growing on me" Ethy said happily as she pulled at her shirt and cloak. Heather looked over at Mr Blau, who had just reached the landing, puffing and panting as he dropped the Suitcase.  
  
"Blau, did you hear that?" She said desperately, grabbing the front of Mr Blau's shirt, he gulped in some air and answered  
  
"Hear What" Heather sighed. She looked over at Ethy and Angelica, who looked curious.  
  
"You see, I heard Bob...Hermione said he was...Was...Was Harry Potter, and he told her to shush" Heather trailed off staring at the door in silence as if wanting to hear more.  
  
"Mum's awake!" Ethy cried with glee, not caring about Heather's Harry Potter nonsense as she fled inside the room, Heather sighed.  
  
"Heather, I think you've finally blown a gasket.." Angelica trailed off, placing a hand on Heather's shoulder.  
"Everyone knows Harry Potter's been dead for ages".  
  
"No Angelica, PRESUMED dead, not dead...what if he's not dead, what if Bob's Harry in another Identity" Heather cried a little too loudly, an old Russian family peered over at her from their seat on the other side of the hall. Angelica shook her head and started to walk inside the room.  
  
"Heather , I recommend you see this cool shrink I went to once , Dr Enneviv, he even gives you a cool squiggly Lollipop" With than, Angelica, her red hair and her space boots disappeared behind the solid oak door. Heather turned desperately around to Mr Blau, who had a dark eyebrow slightly lifted at her, Heather sighed.  
  
"Your Believe me, don't you Mr Blau?" Heather said desperately   
  
"I heard it, I swear I did..." Mr Blau considered this for a second and studied Heather's face before raising his eyebrow again.  
  
"Heather, Harry's dead, and nothing's gonna bring his back, not even your crazy Psychic powers, I'm with Angelica here babe..." With that Mr Blau disappeared too.  
  
Heather sighed to herself, she was determined to prove all of them Wrong...Bob was Harry Potter. 


	7. Bob, Ethy, Marina, Ron, Hermione....Drac...

Well, this I Draco's Angel Angelica here! Heather wrote this chapter for your viewing pleasure!  
  
DISCLAIMER- We know own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco. We do, however own Angelica, Ethy Heather...etc...etc  
take them, I rip your spleen out  
  
Have a nice day :P  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters Daughter Chapter Seven:  
  
"Welcome Professor Snape, would you care to join me in a game of golf?" a rather enigmatic Professor Dumbledore said to Snape as he entered his office.  
"Another time Professor, for now we have more important matters to discuss" Severus Snape said, looking at the Professor and trying hard not to recoil with pity. The poor Professor, he was now easily approaching his 100th birthday and his mind was starting to wander.  
"What matters are you speaking of? we have a perfect school! we are beating the Dark Lord, nothing is wrong" Dumbledore boomed as he selected a number thirteen putter.  
"That's just it Sir, we are receiving reports from our agents that Death Eaters have been spotted all over the country and the World .. searching for something" Snape said melodramatically.  
" Really?...do you think my bum looks big in this?" Dumbledore asked, referring to the bright purple golf trousers he was wearing.  
" Sir, this is serious! we need to take evasive action and find out what Voldemort is searching for" Snape hissed, his patience wearing thin.  
"Fine, if you must, send along Lupin and Sirus"Dumbledore replied tiredly as he began to hit the little white golf ball into a plastic cup.  
"There is another problem" Snape said, his voice shaking slightly.  
"Oh, is there ever a day when there isn't? I wish for once you people could handle things for yourselves. You know I'm not going to be around for ever" Dumbledore said ominously, looking up from his golfing stance.  
"This problem needs your direct attention.. 16 years ago after the Tri Wizard tournament disaster you and the rest of the order of The Phoenix set up a Safeway house in Aulberry, Australia,a small town populated mostly by witches and wizards. The idea was that if wizards or witches desperately needed to go into hiding you would send them to a boarding house owned by an Italian wizard named Guiseppe and his Muggle wife, Anna Maria. In turn you would pay the owners a large sum of money in order to keep them. The South Pacific branch of Aurors sent two of their best agents to the boarding house to protect the inhabitants. They were both sent at different times, the first one was male and went under the disguise of being a buiness man. The second one who was female came a few years later under the disguise of a university student. Both of them have no idea there's another Auror on the residence and we have kept it this way.." Snape droned.  
" Yes, yes, I know, for secrecy purposes, if one was found by a Death Eater they would'nt be able to blab that there was another one..please continue this is getting rather dull" Dumbledore cut in impatiently.  
"Over the coming years we safely smuggled several people into the boarding house. Dave, a herbalist,was sought after by the Death Eaters for his skill in dangerous plants. The Germaine family, who were powerful French Aurors, had to go into hiding when they were worried about endangering their children. Thirteen years ago we were forced to smuggle one of our own, Hermione Granger , the foolish girl was discovered to be having a relationship with one of the Death Eaters although we never found out who. The only thing that saved her was that she fell pregnant and the Death Eaters did not want to kill her because it would cause one of there future heirs to die. We faked Miss Granger's death and our double agent Malfoy took her to Australia in safety, where she has remained with the child ever since".  
"Are you deliberately trying to waste my time, Snape, I may be going senile but I already know all of this" Dumbledore answered, his Blue eyes twinkling.  
"It's important that I tell you all the facts, something incredibly serious has happened.  
"Well, what is it? spit it out!" Dumbledore smiled.  
"There was recently a disasterous train derailment in Adelaide, Australia, many wizards and witches were hurt or killed. The Daily Prophet, the only international magical newspaper did a centre spread on it. In it they featured a picture of what they inapropriately called the Sleeping Beauty. A mysterious young woman found with no identification except for a card with the name Hermione Green on it and the address of the safeway house we set up" Snape said and slowly waited for Dumbledore to react.  
" Oh... great" Dumbledore said as his blue eyes froze.  
  
Hermione was sleeping now. Angelica, for once being useful, called a nurse which administered a sleeping potion on Hermione . The nurse explained that Hermione needed to rest for a very long time before getting well. Ethy leaned against the bed, fiddling with oneof her mothers messy curls. The other adults had gone downstairs to send an owl to the boarding house telling them the good news about Hermione waking up. Ethy looked up at Bob curiously, her icy grey eyes wide.  
"How did you know my mum?"she asked.  
"I explained, we were friends a long time ago"Bob replied testidly.  
" I know, you said that, but how were you friends...were you her boyfriend?" Ethy asked tentivly.  
"No, we were just good friends. Best friends really"Bob trailed off sadely.  
"Then you would have known my dad"Ethy stated bluntly.  
"Sorry kid, but I don't know who your dad is, he must have come along after my time"Bob replied.  
"I wish I knew who he was"Ethy said sadely, looking at her mothers deep breathing.  
"You mean you don't know... she never told you?" Bob asked disbelievingly.  
"Mum once told me it's too dangerous for me to know. All I know is from what Heather's told me, Heather was there when dad brought mum here. She overheard them talking about how they wanted to get married and stuff but it was to dangerous and he had to leave"Ethy replied calmly.  
"I assumed that the asian guy was her husband"Bob said, although he didn't really, he was just trying to get information out of Ethy.  
"No that's just Mr Blau, he likes mum but he's not married to her. Besides, I think he's over her now, I think he likes Heather" Ethy said observently. There was a knock on the door and a head with slicked back coppery red curls peered in. Bob ( well really he was Harry) felt as if his stomach had exploded. This day, this week, was getting more and more shocking. It was Ron, Ron Weasley, his best friend. The expression on Bob's face was indescribable as he watched the tall muscular red-headed man enter the room. He was so different from all those years ago, his gangly awkardness and bright red blushing ears had disapeared. Instead there was the calm, enigmatic adult with a charming friendly face.  
"Uncle Ron!" Ethy said, sitting up. she dashed towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
" Woah, easy there Ethy, you don't want to crush my new suit"Ron grinned.  
"You and your suit's! you know mum doesn't like you spending all your money like that"Ethy said sternly.  
"Ethy, your thirteen years old, yet your already nagging me. Your definently your mother, kid" Ron laughed. Another person was tentivly entering the hospital room now. She was asian with short shiny black hair and too much eyeliner. She was dressed entirely in black, a shiny black singlet, black leggings and black boots.  
"I thought I told you to get changed"Ron hissed.  
"I didn't like those clothes, they were to bright, to noticiable"Marina replied grouchily.  
"Believe me, your going to be noticed a lot more walking around like a vampire reject"Ron shot back.   
Ethy looked slightly up at the petite woman.  
"Who are you?"she asked, Ron just boomed with laughter.  
" Ethy, don't be so rude to your future aunt. This is my fiance, Marina"Ron answered.  
"But mum said you could never settle down, that your too much of a flirt"Ethy replied honestly. Ron chose to ignore that comment, he looked around the hospital room and noticed Bob.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, looking at the man, he had messy black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin.  
"No, no I should'nt think so"he choked.  
"He claims he was one of mums old friends, one of her best friends"Ethy said suspciously.  
"Really, well I thought I knew all of Hermione's friends but I obviously don't. Hi. I'm Ron, Hermione's brother" Ron said, extending a hand.  
"Bob, Bob Builder" Harry lied, shaking Ron's hand. 'He doesn't know who I am', Harry thought and it hurt him so much he could barely breathe.  
"How's your mother doing, Ethy? I heard the accident was pretty bad"Ron said briskly.  
"She woke up a while ago but the nurse put her to sleep"Ethy answered.  
"Have you seen her jewel? you know, the one she wears around her neck?"Ron asked, Ethy shook her head.  
"No, maybe she lost it on the train" Ethy replied, shrugging her shoulders. The doors suddenly opened and a man with slicked back black hair filled up the rest of the room.  
"Hello my name's Kevin, Kevin Steel from the Daily Prophet, we're doing a follow up story on the lovely sleeping beauty"the reporter grinned.  
"Havn't you ever heard of jornalistic ethics? I thought you needed permission before you put someone in that rag?"Ron growled threateningly.  
"Are you the sleeping beauties husband?"the journalist asked, non plussed.  
"No, I'm her brother"Ron replied testily.  
"Mum's not married"Ethy said, looking up.  
"Oh, your daughter, how sweet! how does it feel to know that your alone in this world and that your mothers on her death bed?"the reporter asked tragically, pulling out a quick quotes quill.  
"Well it feels bloody awful, how do you think it feels?" Ethy shot back, infuritated.  
"oh what a .. er..fiesty little girl you are, do you mind if we take a few photographs?"he smiled, revealing several yellow teeth.  
"You wouldn't be related to a Rita Skeeter, would you?"Bob asked, finally speaking.  
"She's my second cousin, how did you know?" Kevin asked, genuinelly shocked.  
"Lucky guess, look Mr Steel, we do not want any following articles on Miss Green and if you ever even poke your nosy notebook in this room again you'll have to retrieve it from your ass"Bob said in a cool, threatening voice. Kevin backed out of the room uneasily, his shifty eyes glaring at them all.  
"You don't mess with a reporter from the Daily Prophet!"he hissed  
  
There are two theories to why the Irish Phoenix rarely ever cries. The first belief is that if you hear it cry you shall die. The second, slightly more coherant, theory is that the cry predicts rain. At that moment Draco was wishing that the first theory was true. Not that he really wanted to die, of course, what he really wanted was peace. Stooped over on a greyish stone, he stared moodily at the Irish bog , his eyes slightly red rimmed and unfocused. It was Night time at the bog and abosultely freezing, thick steamy dragon's breath arupted from his mouth as he stared at the waneing half moon. At the moment he was in search of peace and solitude, he finally had no Dark Lord ordering him around, no Pansy leering suggestifully down his neck... no Hermione.  
No Hermione.  
After nearly thirteen years he would have thought he had gotten used to her absence. There were times, of course, when he had almost blocked her memory out of his mind. The memory of those stern, authoritive eyes and tangled coffee coloured hair. But now, when he was all alone, she would enter his mind once again, taunting him, rebelling against him.  
Draco eyes went widewhen he saw his beloved Hawk Owl swoop into view. It had been a long time since he had seen her and his stomach clenched with suprise. The Hawk Owl sat on one of the dead winter tree branches and looked down at Draco with an intelligent glimmer in his eye.  
"Do you have a letter for me, girl?"he asked gloomly. The bird swept down and perched onto his shoulder, a thick letter tied to her leg. Draco's eyebrows arched with surprise and he reached for the letter, untieing it. No longer burdened with the package, the bird sat on her masters shoulder. Icy cold liquid dribbled into Draco's stomach as he recognised the familiar handwriting.  
  
Dear Draco,  
Well, this is indeed a suprise. Recieving a letter from you after all this time seems like a slap on the face. In answer to your rather confused statement, yes, I still have the jewel and yes, I will hide it. As for bringing the kid into it, she has a name you know. Her name is Ethy (Short For Amethyst) Green, she's thirteen years old and she looks like a female version of you. She just asked me this morning who her father was , amazing , isn't it? She's a lot like me in her mannerisms, though, Bossy, inquisitive and intelligent, though I think she inherited your sarcasm. I would like to write more. There are so many emotions I want to express, anger, love, sadness , but I can't. I must be going now, hopefully I will see you again ..  
  
but the rest of the letter was a hastly scrawled signature and several blooby tears. Draco sighed , Ethy Green, it was an odd name really. He imagined what she was like, tall and thin with pale skin, Icy Grey eyes and long silver blonde hair...   
  
He then shook his head irritably. What was he thinking? this wasn't the time for wishful thinking or romance. All of that was in the past, which was years ago. It had been years since that night escapeing from Death Eaters after he and Hermione had been caught together in the muggle movie theatre. They were going to kill her, just because she was in the seat next to him. They were going to torture her with the Cruciatus curse until she died, just because he loved her... that was when Draco's view point of his father had changed. Before then he didn't take the Death Eaters seriously, but on that fateful night, as he held Hermione in his arms, her skin against his he realised that the world was more important than his father and more important than Voldemort . Who were they to judge a person by the purity of blood, and then he felt himself feel sick with guilt. For he to had judged mudbloods, he'd even judged Hermione. Perhaps that's why he could never truly leave the Death Eaters, it was as if he was punishing himself for everything he had done. He didn't derserve Hermione's love and forgivness and he didn't deserve his daughter. Draco was widely hated , he had caused more deaths than he could count. If people knew that she was the Death Eaters Daughter, would they blame Ethy too? would it be her fault as well. Draco sighed when he realised he didn't have an answer. 


	8. The Letter, The Chase, The Chair.

Woah, I've always wanted to host this thing but I never got to 'cos Heather always did it. Now I am I don't know what to say!  
  
WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (I hate disclaimers)  
I WROTE THIS ONE! WOO HOO!  
  
  
The Death Eaters Daughter- Chapter 8  
  
  
Zev leaned back a little further in Guiseppe's worn, yet comfortable, chair. It was not the first time he had snuck into the boarding houses Loungeroom and sat in this chair, though Guiseppe had threatened him many a time with loss of privaledge to the muggle T.V, Zev found it hard not to sit in the chair and relax when he had the chance. Zev sighed almost blissfully it would seem as he picked up the strange thin little recangle box that Anna Maria had explained to the boarders worked the T.V. Zev still couldn't believe there was no magic in the box as he pressed the little red button on the top, Just as Anna Maria had shown him, and the screen burst to life with a small pop. Zev put his feet up on the worn ottoman that was placed in front of Guiseppe's chair and smiled. He had it all, A T.V, a comfy chair (Well, Guiseppes comfy chair, but a comfy chair nonetheless) and his solitude. No annoying Angelica and her psycho experiments, though at times they were good for a laugh. No Heather and her tarot cards and crystal balls trying to pair him up with anything that breathes. No Mr Blau trying to bribe him into telling weird men he's moved to Canada. Just Zev...and the T.V...Good time to bond...With himself. All alone...Forever and ever...just Zev and.....Zev.   
Zev sighed as he absently watched the glare of the T.V on a nearby italian jar.   
'It's not so great to be alone, especially since there's no Ethy about. Sure, there's Ginger but she's...Like a boy and she's not, well, she's not Ethy' Zev thought to himself as he repositioned his backside on the couch and watched as Svetlana dumped Petro for Jonas, but really it wansn't Jonas, it was his evil twin brother Ehab who was bent on taking over the world. He missed Ethy and he couldn't deny it. There was no-one there to tell his little twin brother and sister Andre and Claire that he didn't put sand in his pockets and had floated to the moon to get him out of playing dress up's with them. There was no-one there to get rid of Rotten Rose, who had come over no less than half a dozen times in the past few days to flirt with him. There was no-one there to sneak down to the kitchen and steal Angelica's beloved chocolate chip cookies that she kept under lock-and-key in the middle of the night, and then there was no-one around to snicker when Angelica screamed bloody murder in the morning when she found that they were gone. Sure, there was Ginger but she wasn't as fun as Ethy, she wasn't as Daring as Ethy  
'She's not as pretty as Ethy' Zev found himself thinking and promtly snapped himself out of it. What was he thinking? The thought had come and gone quicker than a new Phoenix Spirit 6000 on the breeze. Zev's thoughts were cut short by a small tapping on the window, he looked over and spotted a rather fat barn owl tapping impatiently on the windowpane, a leather pouch attatched to it's left leg. A letter? The boarding house rarely ever got letters. He got out of Guiseppe's chair curiously and opened the window, the Barn Owl circled the room once before landing perfectly on the square of his shoulder. It shook it's leg irritably in Zev's face.  
"Well geez, your a patient little thing, aren't you..." Zev grumbled as he fiddled with the leather bag until it snapped open and fell to the floor. The owl looked at the the broken leather bag and then at Zev with almost angry eyes.  
"What are you looking at? Must have been an expensive thing if it broke, eh?" Zev mocked the bird and then looked down at what he had in his hand, a black box like thing. He turned it over in his hands curiously until he reached a small, engraved patch on one of the sides that simply said 'Tap me'. Zev raised an eyebrow at the owl on his shoulder before tapping the box awkwardly, rather embarrased at his motions. Immediately voices sprung to life.  
"Uhmmm..Hello?" A voice that Zev immediately recognised as Heather's came from inside the box.  
"Hello?...Angelica, your the invention expert, is this thing working?" Another voice, a male voice came from in the depths of the tiny box.  
"It's on..."Angelica's unmistakable shrill tone said dully.  
"It's on?" Heather's again.  
"It's on..I thought you were the psychic"  
"Oh, yes I knew that...Anyway, Guiseppe, Dave...Whoever this is, it's Heather Plume here. They call this silly box latest technology, I think apart from Angelica everyone will stick with Parchment and Ink. Anyway, we sent you this because we thought you'd like to know that Hermione woke up a little while ago"  
There was a brief pause and a little whispering before she spoke up again.  
"Ginger, Zev, Ethy's coping ok so don't worry about her...I knew that would be the first question you would ask us"   
"Yeah, she's soooooo good! She's a psychic! All Hail the great Heather!"  
"Angelica, shut up...Anyway, we really have to be going, we hope everythings well there"  
"Oh yeah...Someone feed Teesha, the poor cat's probably starving"Angelica cried, Zev smiled, he had already thought of that and had been feeding Angelica's blue cat. Next he was thinking of going up to the roof and checking out Angelica's lightning rod  
"And Don't even think about touching my stuff...I have my ways of making you pay!" Angelica laughed gleefully from inside the box, Zev was truly shocked. He thought Heather was the psychic.  
"Well, anyway, must be going...Goodbye from Heather Plume, Angelica LeVinne and...err...Blau" With that there was a small squeaking sound and the box ceased to make noise. Zev smiled. Hermione was awake, he bet Ethy was extatic about that. He was glad too.  
"Well Owl, thanks for bringing me the great news" He smiled at the owl who cocked it's head to the side intelligently. And it sat there, staring. After a few seconds Zev looked up at the bird again.  
"What do you want, you overgrown sparrow" He laughed. The Owl looked down at it's pouch on the floor  
"Oooh, so you want the..." Zev was cut off by a shuffling in the room.  
"Boy, What shou do sit in my chair?" Zev immediately recognised Guiseppe's slurred english though he was bending over for the pouch.  
"It's Zev, Guiseppe, and I didn't touch your chair" Zev was an expert liar and knew exactly how to fool an old italian retiree.  
"Boy! Shou sit in my chair!No fool is Guiseppe Pellegrino!"Guiseppe growled as he plonked down on his chair, wiggling himself around a little.  
"Shou sit in chair" He repeated. Zev was starting to think that Guiseppe was starting to loose his memory as well as his teeth.  
"It's Zev...and anyway, for once can you forget the chair. I got this little box thing saying that Hermione's woken up. Thought you might wanna hear it" Zev said, slightly annoyed that after 9 years Guiseppe still couldn't remember his name. Guiseppe eyed the black box that Zev still held in his hand, and then looked up briefly at the Owl.   
"Shou give me Box, Boy" Guiseppe asked. Well, it wasn't really a question, more like a demand. Zev sighed overdramatically and handed the box into Guiseppe's wrinkly hands. Zev watched, slightly bemused, as Guiseppe fumbled with the Box clumsily with his stubby Leather-brown fingers. Finally Guiseppe threw the box down in a frustrated manner, which landed on Guiseppe's saggy couch.   
"'Zis Impossible! Stupidos Nero Boxo!" Guiseppe finally resorted to his native language as he usually did when he was stressed out or incredibly angry. Zev found this the perfect moment to gloat and picked up the box simply, with a flick of his finger the voices in the box sprang to life. Guiseppe's wrinkled eyelids lowered and Between Angelica and Heather's voices he uttered.  
"Shou get no-where being ze Oshky...How you say...Smart Alec, Boy", Zev just smiled ever so slightly. Guiseppe listened intently to the box, his temples throbbed as he tried to comprehend the English language used. As the box plunged into silence once more her looked at Zev then his chair, smiling slightly.  
"Shou, Boy, Have job. Shou Sit in Guiseppe's chair so Shou go to everyone and to tell them about Hermione. Everyone, Boy" Zev's eye's widened. All he wanted to do was relax and this is what he gets.  
"No way Guiseppe, that's just not fair" Zev cried angrily. Guiseppe looked over at the still blaring T.V, a smile formed on his wrinkly lips.  
"Zat or no T.V 6 months"   
Zev promtly shooed the owl out of the window and left the room in a hurry, Box in hand, without uttering another word.  
  
Ethy looked around the room weirily. Her mother was sleeping, nothing unusual as she had been doing it the last 48 hours. Her Uncle Ron was talking to the lady all in black...what was her name again? Oh yes, Sabrina? Or was it Marina. Ethy couldn't remember. Ron was speaking in his low monotone barely above a whisper, Marina's higher voice was much easier to understand as it was a few tones higher and Ethy picked up whispers of words from her voice. The most frequently said was 'Jewel' and 'Hermione'. Bob, on the other hand, was silent. He was staring at one thing, then another, his dark eyes sliding over the room as if he was studying it for future reference. And herself? She had parked her butt on a cold, Green plastic chair by her mothers side and was busy plaiting one of the thin ringlets of her mothers hair. Heather, Angelica and Mr Blau had not yet returned. Ethy guessed they must have stopped for a coffee and cake, or In Angelica's case, A hot Milo and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. No-one had spoken much since Kevin Steel had left. Ethy had a strange feeling about that man, and what had he meant when he said   
'You never mess with a reporter from the Daily Prophet'. Ethy just didn't like the tone in the mans voice as he said that.   
"Ethy?" Ethy was stirred from her thoughts by her Uncles voice.  
"Yeah" Was Ethy's reply as she yawned loudly. She hadn't slept for longer than she could remember and was suffering extreme exaustion.  
"Ethy are you sure you don't know where the Jewel is? It's very important I find it.....it's a family heirloom" Ron said slowly and carefully, as if he was picking the right word before he actually saying it. Marina's eyes were also intently stuck on Ethy. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"I haven't seen the jewel in ages...since before the train crash. I already told you I think she might have lost it on the train." Ethy replied, slightly sick of all this talk about the jewel. Ethy's eyes wandered over to Bob, although he looked as if he was studying outside the window of the high-rise building Ethy could immediately tell he was listening in to every word that escaped her mouth, and Ron's. Ethy had done it many a time when she was listening to her mother talking to herself in the other room. Marina stood up rather suddenly and as Ron looked at her she muttered 'Bathroom Break' before slinking out of the room with the silence of a cat. Ethy decided to rest her head for a little while as it was starting to feel as heavy as lead. Even though the hospital bed was hard as the plastic chair she was sitting on it felt nice against her cheek. Maybe she'd rest her eyes for just a bit...  
"My name is Angela, hey, hello! You are welcome to my very own show! I'll introduce my friends to youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" Angelica's piercingly high pitched voice filled the room with the slightly familiar melody of a cartoon show. Bob shuddered and looked over at the door. Angelica entered in an old grey wheelchair, still shreaking, Heather and Mr Blau not far behind. They looked peaceful, Bob guessed they had a deafening spell of them. The lucky buggers. How he hated that Angelica girl, he hated her so much.  
"Aah, I couldn't possibly forget Angelica, could I?" Ron smiled as he stood up to greet the trio. Angelica raised an eyebrow at the man and started rocking the wheelchair back and fowarth.  
"If your from the peanut butter factory the mixer was broken before I even started messing around with it" Angelica trailed off, suddenly interested in trying to do a wheelie in the wheelchair, Ron smiled slightly.  
"No, no, I'm Ron, Ron Green...Hermione's Brother. Remember me?"Ron laughed. Angelica squinted as if deep in thought before smiling.   
"Oh yeah, I remember you! Your the one who helped me with my lightning rod calculations that time..some time ago" Ron nodded and turned to the auborn haired woman standing in the doorway.  
"Ah yes, Heather Plume, is it? The psychic Chick" Ron smiled yet again as Heather nodded briskly, exchanging a small polite smile with the red-headed man before moving along to tend to Ethy, who was now fast asleep right by her mother. Mr Blau filled the doorway now. Yes, Ron remembered him well and immediately his cheeky smile turned to a grim line in his face. Ron shook Mr Blau's hand which was the kind of handshake that barely moved at all and pulled his hand away from the Asian man as if he was burned.  
"Yes, Still Mr Blau, I presume" Ron said flatly with just as much bounce in his voice as a steel bar.   
"Yes, and I guess your still Hermione's Overprotective brother" Mr Blau shot back cooly. Ron didn't bother to reply and sat back down in his chair. Mr Blau smiled as if he had won the victory and took a seat Beside Heather.  
"Now everyone, please be quiet. Ethy's finally fallen asleep and you would'nt be able to guess how long it's been since she's had a good long sleep. Don't want her getting sick now, would we?" Heather whispered softly, looking over tenderly at Ethy and officially taking over her position as surrogate mother for the girl.  
Heather looked over suspiciously at Bob, who was once again staring at the cold floor. She was curious about the man now, ever since that time outside the hospital room when she'd sworn she'd heared him say he was Harry Potter she no longer thought of him as just another bystander to Hermione. He was someone significant, someone important. With Heather's skill she could sense it in the air, taste it, feel the electricity and tension swirling in the room. She wanted to know who this man was...Was he Harry Potter? She couldn't tell, her ability's were failing her and she damned them like anything. But if you knew Heather as well as some you would know that she was a determined lady and this situation held no exception. She was determined to find this man's identity, his real identity and she knew something for sure...This man was not Bob Builder.  
"Ok, this is freaky, too silent...I'm outta here...I think I might have a Wheelchair rally with the Crazy old Lady in room 675" With that Angelica 360'ed the Wheelchair and sped out of the room, closing the door with a slam behind her. Heather Sighed. Angelica had never been silent in her whole life, how could Heather have expected her to be silent now? It was one of the world's most impossible phrases. Angelica and silent in the same sentence.  
All was quiet for a few minutes, all that was heared was Ethy's deep, relaxed breathing from her position next to her mother with Heather's dusky pink cloak draped over her petite figure. Heather was looking curiously at Bob, trying with every fibre of her senses to identify the man, to no avail. Bob was aware of her piercing stare but was trying to avoid it with all his might. Ron was scanning the room with his Dark brown eyes, looking for any clue as to the whereabouts of the jewel. He knew Hermione was in danger and being her overprotective friend, He watched over her like a big brother (Hence his alias), he was determined to keep her out of danger. Mr Blau had a firm frown affixed on his face, his arms were crossed over his chest and he didn't utter a single word.  
"Heather?" Ron's voice cut through the silence of the room like a knife, Heather snapped out of her trance-like state and looked over at Ron with her heavily eyelined eyes.  
"Yes?" Ron faultered as Heather put her full attention and set her gaze apon him. He seemed to be picking his sentence carefully, like he had with Ethy, as if to make sure he didn't mention anything he didn't want them to know.  
"Heather, I suppose you haven't seen the jewel Hermione wears around her neck, have you?" He said slowly and carefully in his british accent, similar to those of Bob and Hermione, faultering only slightly on the word jewel. Heather thought about this briefly, for only a second, before shaking her head full of dark hair.  
"Sorry Ron, haven't seen it in ages, since before the accident" Heather paused, turning her thoughts over in her mind for a second before spotting the look on Bob's face. Heather could immediately tell the look on Bob's face. It looked like he wasn't interested in the conversation, but underneath his bored exterior Heather could sense his inquisitive, almost jittery interior. She could sense he was listening to every word.  
"Why?" She asked, turning to face the red-headed man once more. He stayed silent for a few seconds before replying  
"It's a femily heirloom, after Hermione was in the accident I thought I'd better take it into my care...If you see it, can you give it to me please" Heather nodded. Bob was looking now. She wanted desperately to know the thoughts that were running through his head. She damned her divination abilities as she was unable to figure it out. She looked over at Mr Blau, who was still scowling. She sighed. Heather had never understood why Ron and Mr Blau had never liked eachother at all, but she wasn't game enough to ask. Her eyes wandered across the room. She looked around at the dull green walls, then at the bedside table which was adorned with hand-drawn pictures that Claire and Andre Germaine had done for Hermione. Then her eye caught something she hadn't seen before. Between a get well card and a picture of Hermione eating cookies (She had a feeling it wasn't Claire or Andre who had done this one) there was a mangled box made of Blue velveteen but was covered in dust. It was sitting in an odd position and Heather was immediately curious. Spending time with her cousin was definently starting to pay off.  
Bob saw Heathers eyes wander to the box and tensed immediately. His tanned fingers curled on the chair arm and his legs wandered underneath the chair. He was ready to pounce if necessary. Heather picked up the Box. Bob sat ready. She turned it over curiously in her hands. Bob noticed Ron's eyes had attracted the blue box in Heathers hands also and was staring at it curiously. Why oh why hadn't Bob put it in his pocket? He could have hit himself now that he could see his awful mistake. Ron got up and sat on the other side of Heather, peering at the box as she forced the lid open. Bob crouched readily.   
"It's the jewel!" Ron cried quietly as the jewels sinister light reflected on his face. Bob then took his chance to pounce. Heather gasped with fright as the Velveteen box left her fingers. Bob stood there from only a brief second, uttered 'You wouldn't understand' in a quick, breathy voice that was hardly distinguishable before he bolted out of the room. Heather, Ron and Mr Blau stood up promptly and ran to the door.  
"You go that way" Ron cried and pointed down the corridor to the right at Mr Blau, who wasn't in the mood to argue at this point of time with the man.  
"Heather, go down the stairs, I'll take the Other way" Heather merely nodded and dashed down the steps. Mr Blau was long gone. Ron took his path, pushing away a few nurses that muttered after him not to run In a hospital. What was with that Bob guy? Why Did he take the Jewel? Why did he say we wouldn't understand?. A million questions hurtled through his head, the same way his body was hurtling along the halls. He saw Marina briefly, looking at him with a raised eyebrow as he hurtled past. He simply uttered  
"Find Bob, get Bob" before hr turned the corner. Then he spotted the dark head turning the corner. He had to catch up.  
Mr Blau hadn't seen the Bob dude yet but he continued to run. He scanned the hallways with his Dark eyes, searching for the familiar clump of Black hair among all the ladies in White coats. He didn't see Bob but he did see someone else. Powerwalking along the corridor the opposite way as him was a lady dressed all in Black. Her short shiny bob of black hair was flowing out beind her and her heavily eyelined eyes were scanning her surroundings tentatively. As she spotted Mr Blau, who had slowed to a jog, her eyes widened in surprise as she came to a complete halt a few inches from him. Her eyes studied him for a few seconds before she opened her mouth and was about to cry out. Mr Blau grabbed her right before she yelled out loud and pushed her into a nearby supplies closet. Marina pulled his hand off her mouth in indignation.  
"What was that for!?" She cried softly at the asian man.  
"Well gee, could it possibly be because I've been hiding my identity for over 14 years and your about to just go and scream it out" Mr Blau cried half in sarcasm, half in sarcastic anger.  
"Well what do you expect me to do when I suddenly see my Brother standing right in front of me in a public witches hospital 10 years after the last time I've seen him" Marina shot back with the same sarcastic tone. Mr Blau sighed.  
"Well..I guess it is kind of a shock..." Mr Blau's voice trailed off.  
"Shock!? I could have died out there when I saw you." She cried silently, shaking her head half to herself.  
"Hmm...Hang on, what are you doing in Australia, I thought you would still be in Asia in the camp" As Mr Blau said this Marina put her hands on her hips and sighed.  
"I'm not that stupid you know...I passed Auror school, I'm a full Auror now." She said proudly, Mr Blau nodded in approval.  
"Run's in the family, I guess" Mr Blau trailed off yet again. Marina nodded.  
  
Bob ran with all his might down the halls of the hospital, clasping the velveteen box tightly in his hand as not to drop it. He knew Ron was only a heartbeat behind him and knew he couldn't stop for anything. His shoes pounded against the vinyl ground heavily as his breath escaped in ragged drawls. He turned one corner, then another, trying desperately for Ron to loose his trail, but on the wall has he turned sideways he could still see Ron's persisting shadow slowly gaining on his own. Oh god, why did Ron have to think he knew it all, he didn't understand, Bob knew that. Why did he have to think he was doing something right. He wasn't, if anything he was making things worse. And just when Bob had thought nothing could possibly get any worse. He sped around a corner fast, still looking at Ron's shadow haunting him on the wall, not looking where he was going. Bob gasped as he felt his feet lift off the floor, his body stop dead, a sharp pain in his side, a high pitched girly scream, metal poking into his skin and the blue velveteen box leave his hand. Minutes later he opened his eyes painfully, the whole world was a blazing blur that hurt his eyes to look at, but as he came around properly and his eyes adjusted to the light the first thing he saw was Angelica leaning in close to his face on hands and knees...and a wheelchair sitting not far from her, tipped on it's side. Anger boiled up inside him as he put two and two together and realised what must have happened. He sat up painfully, just as he saw Ron place the velveteen box into his pocket in a quick, no nonsense movement. Bob could have screamed on the spot.  
"What were you doing!!!" He screamed at Angelica, rubbing his head weirely, her eyebrows raised almost angrily.  
"WHAT! what was I doing?! Your the one running in a hospital. Geez, you could of killed yourself, and worse still. I could have lost the race to the Crazy lady in room 675. Running in a public hospital, it was only a matter of time before you became roadkill" She yelled close to the mans face in her high pitched voice. Bob shook his head, the anger simmered.  
"What are you doing Wheelchair Racing in the first place! You almost killed me once, now you almost kill me again! I hate you!" He screamed.   
"Yeah well I hate you too and nothings ever gonna change that!" With that Angelica stood up in jerky movements, brushed herself off and stomped away. Bob growled in a low menacing kind of way, the kind where anyone who happened to witness the incident wouldn't dare breathe a word to anyone about it for fear Bob would pursue them with a scalpel or a garder hoe, as he realised that Ron was long gone...with the Jewel  
  
Heather stopped dead as she heared a deafening crash coming from the mouth of the staircase she was about to climb. She stopped for a second, as silent as she could possibly be before she heared a high pitched voice that she immediately recognised as Angelica's coming from up there. How could she have possibly not thought Angelica was responsible for the accident. Moment's later Angelica appeared at the top of the stairwell, her face affixed in a deep frown. She saw Heather and brushed past sulkily, doing nothing but muttering 'I need a cookie' and heading for the cafeteria in a sulk. Heather sighed and rolled her eyes before heading upstairs to see if she could stop whoever Angelica had obviously collided with from contacting the Ministry Of Magic (Like the last time Angelica had been in a public place) But as she reached to top of the stairs she found Bob sitting there on the floor, rubbing his head and swearing more than Heather had heared ever in one sentence. A scene flashed across Heather's mind, she grimaced as she saw Bob do a complete backflip over Angelica and her wheelchair. Oh well, serves the bugger right for trying to pinch Hermione's jewel. She leaned over Bob nonetheless, the accident looked mighty painful in her vision.  
"You alright?" She said simply, offering him a hand, he accepted as he stood up with her help and rubbed his head.  
"Alright? Are you serious? That Angelica Woman's almost killed me two times in two days alone! I don't know how anyone could possibly put up with that brat" He muttered, spitting out anger. Heather sighed.  
"You know she can't help being the way she is..." Heather trailed off, Bob raised an eyebrow, his full attention on Heather.  
"I remember when I was little, only about 3 I think, when Angelica was about 6 months old, my Aunt Zaidee was a Charms Teacher. She'd been working on a charm that would reduce the swelling of Brain tumors so that Witches that developed it would be able to live normal lives again. She was testing it on a pair of Blast Ended Skrewts with the disease. Well, with Angelica's inquisitive mind she played around with the skrewts when Aunt Zaidee was rustling up her dinner, or at least that's the way I heared it. The charm was very catchy and spread to Angelica almost immediately. The charm hadn't been as Aunt Zaidee wanted it, in fact, it was the exact opposite. Angelica's brain swelled where the imaginative, Hyperactive, curious, childlike and inquisitive parts of her brain were. That meaned these parts of her brain were at least six times stronger than the rest. Hence giving her her attitude" Heather stopped for a second to breathe. Bob was still paying full attention, his eyebrows arched.  
"The Nurses had never seen anything like it when Aunt Zaidee brought her into the hospital, and there was nothing they could do about it either. So Angelica had to remain with her swollen Imaginative side and shrunken rational side, she probably will for the rest of her life. By the way, they named the charm the Curious Curse, because that's what it did to Angelica, made her Extremely Imaginative, Extremely Hyperactive, Extremely Curious" Heather trailed off, looking up at Bob, who let his breath out of his lungs in a loud whoosh.  
"Are you serious?" He muttered finally, Heather nodded. Bob shook his head in amazement as he looked up at Heather.  
"I think I'm going to check on Hermione now" He said, looking up the brightly lit hallway.  
"Thankyou for talling me the whole story" Heather nodded and Bob slunk down the hallway, almost ashamed of himself.  
"Oh, and Bob...Why did you take that jewel" Heather called from him from down the hall, putting her hands on her hips and Bob was immediately reminded of Marsha, his boss. He sighed openly and turned.  
"You wouldn't understand, Ron doesn't understand....Not even Hermione understands..." Bob Trailed off before turning again and leaving the woman damning her abilities once more as she tried to solve the strange puzzle Bob had answered her with. Bob's thoughts immediately turned to Angelica once more. He had screamed at the woman, abused her for something that was completely out of her hands, hardly her fault. The Curious Curse? He thought about how he would feel if he was abused by someone who didn't even know the real story about him. Though it was an everyday thing for him, people not knowing his whole story, he felt bad, despite his attitude and cold exterior he did have a heart. First Ron had taken the jewel now this. Everything was going wrong for him, things got better and better and now they were getting worse and worse. And in that hallway, among the bright glaring lights, nurses in white dresses and the sickly green walls adorned with pictures of people he'd never even seen before, his opinion of his life, his mission for the jewel....and Angelica, changed dramatically from what it had been only minutes before.   



	9. The true Seer

The death eaters daughter  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
" I have decided that I hate every thing including you Ethy" Angelica spat in a rage to a sleeping Ethy.  
" I hate bob , his ugly and he walks around like his cologne dos'nt stink .I hate his lame British accent , I hate that Hermione wont wake up and play with me. I hate that I'm in a lame boring hospital and that my wheel chair is now broken" She spat , she looked around the almost empty room and gathered her space boots and her neo orange back pack which she had brought to the hospital.  
" I am leaving now fare thee well , some day we will meet in Paris!" Angelica cried dramatically , just then Heather wandered into the hospital room. She eyed Angelica and the orange knap sack.  
" Where do you think your going?" she asked sternly.  
" I'm going back to the Orion because I have decided that Bob sucks as a human being" Angelica said simply holding up her wand.  
( which she had painted bright green )   
" I'm going back now and you cant stop me" she spat and disparate in front of Heather's eyes.  
" Damn" Heather spat as Ethy began to stir slightly. Ethy opened her eyes.  
" How long was I asleep for?" she asked.  
" About half an hour , look Ethy I think your mums going to be out of it for a awhile and Angelicas just gone home in a huff . I think we better head home so you can have a rest all right?" Heather asked putting her hand on Ethy's shoulder.  
" But what about Mum ?" Ethy asked.  
" Ethy your practically going to pass out , your mums going to be fine here" Heather replied firmly.  
" But what if she has a relapse or if that creepy Bob guy tries to smother her with a pillow?" Ethy.  
" I have to talk to your mother about how much TV you watch" Heather said rolling her eyes. She picked up her dusky pink jacket and Ethys denim one.  
" Come on , I'm sure they have a fire place in the lobby" Heather said guiding Ethy by the shoulders. It was then that Mr Blau rather out of breath entered the hospital room followed by Marina.  
'" His gone" Mr Blau said breathlessly his cheeks shining red.  
" Bobs gone?" Heather asked knowing instantly who Mr Blau meant.  
" On a magic carpet" Mr Blau answered.  
" But those are illegal in Australia" Heather said.  
" I don't think any ones told him that , this is extremely serious .. I believe this Bob guy is a death eater" Marina said.  
" A death eater? what's that?" Ethy asked.  
" Quite we mustn't speak of this in front of Ethy" both Marina and Mr Blau thought at the same time. They looked up at Heather who raised and eye brow , telekinesis usually gave her a head ache but there were times when it needed to be used.  
" A death eater? is that some sort of rock group?" Ethy asked as they existed the room.  
" No Ethy , it's a group of well rather bad wizards" Heather said tiredly. leading them down to the foyer.  
" Why are they bad?" Ethy asked.  
" Well remember when you were little I used to read you those Harry Potter books?" Heather asked.  
" Yeah.." Ethy trailed off.  
" And remember the evil wizard Voldemort? well the Death eaters work for him" Heather said simply leading her firmly away.  
" And Bobs one of them?" Ethy asked her voice shaking slightly.  
" No , Mr Blau is just exaggerating a little" Heather said reassuringly.  
" Ha" Mr Blau just spat.  
  
"I knew that you would come" Angelica said her back to the fire place sitting in Guiseppe's chair blowing bubbles out of her pipe. Heather dragged her self up coughing soot.  
" Well of course you did , did you really think I'd let you wander off like that?" she replied irritably . A few moments later Ethy crashed into the fire place followed by Mr Blau and Marina.  
" Why did you two have to follow?" Heather asked shaking soot out of her favourite dress.  
" Well every one else was going in this general direction so I followed" Mr Blau said slightly confused , Marina remained silent.  
" Good my slaves here , slave I want you to go up into Dave's garden and pick some bubbles off the soap bubble tree. I then want you to fill the bath up with chocolate milk and place the bubbles in it" Angelica ordered swinging her legs onto the chairs arm rest.  
" Angelica , I don't think that's such a good idea" Mr Blau replied carefully.  
" I have had a very upsetting day , and when I'm stressed out I need a chocolate milk bubble bath" she hissed .  
" But wont you just get all sticky and gross?" Marina asked shocked , for she had never met angelica.  
" You lady need to reinvent you wardrobe , people who wear nothing but black have serious emotional problems" Angelica replied hopping off the chair.  
" Marina stay in the lounge room , this shouldn't take long" Mr Blau replied rolling his eyes he then wandered out of the lounge room muttering to himself.  
" And you miss are going strait to bed" Heather said firmly leading Ethy towards her bed room.  
" But I'm not tired" Ethy replied defiantly.  
" I don't care , you are going to lie down close you eyes and sleep" Heather stated as her voice grew softer when she exited the room.  
"Sooo..." Angelica began cheerfully , Marina looked at her coldly.  
" Yes?" she asked.  
" Have you ever seen a lightning rod up close?"  
  
After Heather had put Ethy firmly to bed she wandered down to Angelica's flat. Coming from in side the room was the sound of some one singing in a high pitch sweet yet childish voice.  
" TV says that donuts are to fat found a hobo in my room" Heather entered Angelica's flat to find her in a clawed bath tub overflowing with magical non bursting bubbles. Mr Blau sat next to the tub blind folded a horrified expression on his face. Angelica waved a hand cheerfully which was covered with chocolate milk.  
" You know Angelica that milk will probably do terrible things to your skin " Heather replied calmly making her way to Angelicas potion lab.  
" Doctors say that milk is good for your bones" Angelica cried firmly.  
" Only when you take it orally" Mr Blau contributed.  
" Sponge" Angelica demanded and Mr Blau handed her a sponge that was in the shape of a water melon .  
" I was thinking about that Bob guy..." Heather began carefully.  
" Oh no don't start this again , he is not Harry Potter" Angelica said loudly getting out of the bath , to Mr Blaus relief she was wearing a bright orange bathing suite with a telephone printed on the front.  
" Angelica if you wearing a bathing suit then why did you blind fold Mr Blau?" Heather asked.  
" She didn't , I blind folded my self" Mr Blau answered. When he was reassured that Angelica had put a fluffy green dressing gown over her swim suite he removed the blind fold. Heather care fully ran a finger down the bottles of brightly colored potions.  
" Angelica what do these do?" she asked and was rather shocked that she had never asked before.  
" Well lets see , the blue one makes everything taste like chocolate the pink one doe's your home work for you. The grey fuzzy one is a storm in a jar and well... I'm pretty sure the glowing green one would make a great insect repellent" Angelica said running up to her lab leaving wet chocolate foot prints on the floor.  
" And the black one , well the black one gives a person bad breath oily skin and body odour for the rest of their lives" Angelica giggle gleefully picking up a tiny bottle.. she was planning on using that one on Bob.  
" Well what doe's this one do? " Heather asked picking up a tiny clear one.  
" Care full with that! it's pure fairy glamour" Angelica cried. She snatched the bottle out of Heather's hands and put it back on the shelf. Heather began to eye the rest of Angelica's experiments there was a large funny glowing electric jar , a massive thing made of ants rams skulls and a big piece of parchment with a pen wired onto it . the pen continued to write.  
" WHOOPS MR MELON LIKES CHEESE" repetitively , and a fairly suspicious looking mutant cheese sand which.  
" Some things going to happen soon , something bad.. well badder and when the time comes we'll need these things" heather said firmly.  
" Come on , we have to move fast before Ethy wakes up . I think , well I think it's time we met Ethys father" Heather said firmly. Both Angelica and Mr Blau looked well... very shocked to say the least.  
  
" How are you going to find Ethys father?" Mr Blau asked.  
" I'm going to enter Hermiones mind" Heather replied firmly.  
" Huh?" Angelica asked pulling on her reliable space suite.  
" I am going to astro project , go into the realm of dreams . Hermiones sleeping now so it should be easy to find her" Heather answered simply. Angelica and Mr Blau both looked at her astonished.  
" Enter her dreams? is that even possible?" Mr Blau asked . The three of them entered Heather's room , the walls were painted a glossy bright blue covered with silver stars and moons. On closer inspection the stars seemed to be moving into astrological patterns , on Heather's beat up wooden desk were several jars of incense and a half opened romance novel , she hurriedly put that away.   
" I'll need you two to stay with me while I'm out" Heather said simply pulling the blinds down , blocking the sun light.  
" Why? I have some cats I need to perm" Angelica asked.  
" Astro projection is a very powerful spell , my soul might be sucked into oblivion for ever unless you two anchor me" Heather answered. She opened one of her draws and pulled out several white and purple candles. She then kicked away her mat revealing a wooden floor with a pentagram drawn in thick chalk marks. Heather hurriedly placed the candles onto the pentagram and with a wave of her wand lit them. The dark room was now illuminated by candle light.   
" all right every one sit in a circle and hold hands" Heather instructed.  
" And then what , sing Koombaya?" Mr Blau sneered.  
" Just do it" Heather ordered the two of them sat obediently on the and Heather joined them. She then grabbed Angelica's slightly sticky hand and Mr Blau's firm one.  
" all right , lets begin" she said and instantly almost sinisterly the incense in the room began to smoke.  
" I who dare to walk the dream scape fall forwards into the night" Heather whispered and Angelica and Mr Blau looked at each other oddly. What was she on about.  
" I who dare to trespass into the hidden far scape of the human dream , I call apon them the spirits of the mind and of soul , together and apart to bring me forward to there realm I call thee take me now! " Heather said her eyes going glassy and strange. For the faintest instant there was the sound of a violin note , shrill and high pitched then it died away , both Angelica and Mr Blau heard it. There was the faintest gasp from Heather , Angelica and Mr Blau's arms were dragged forward as Heather fell onto a cushion which had been carefully lain on the floor. The candles went out and the blind snapped upwards revealing sunlight. Heather lay there her eyes closed , shallow breathing escaping her mouth. Some how Mr Blau and Angelica couldn't let go of Heather's hands , perhaps they were to afraid.  
"So... what happens now?" Angelica asked.  
  
What doe's happen now ? , Heather's soul had gone to that mysterious far scape which belonged to dreams. That world which is very nearly here yet so far away , some people believe that dreams can come true .. they are right they happen every day. Heather opened her eyes ...she was in a narrow corridor that stretch on through eternity on either side where doors lots and lots of doors. Some one bumped into her , a nervous young man with a reddish face.  
" This is your first time here isn't it?" Heather asked the young man nodded severalty and darted into one of the rooms slamming the door behind him. Heather sighed , she was dressed once again in her bath robe , that always seemed to happen when she was in the dream world. There were countless doors and Heather had no idea where to begin. Until almost suddenly a voice whispered in her ear.  
" Follow me" Heather jumped out of her skin when she saw a young woman with dark green skin and mossy coloured hair.  
" Who are you?" Heather asked , and then cocked her head slightly.  
" Oh your Hermiones guardian sprite all witches have one even if they cant see them" Heather answered.  
" Yes like muggles have guardian angles , you certainly smart aren't you Wild flower?" the sprite said pointing a finger. The sprite then did a slight cart wheel.  
" You can only see me here for this is the one place were there is no muggle science and only pure wild magic" the sprite grinned she then coaxed Heather with a finger.  
" Hurry you must come , for we have not much time left" the sprite grinned.  
" Wait a minute , what's your name?" Heather asked.  
" I'm Amarna" the sprite answered after a moments hesitation.  
" Now quickly we must flee" she grinned.  
  
"Hello Hermione" a voice said near Hermiones ear as she began to pack her bags for transfiguration class.  
" Hello Harry" Hermione said looking up , some how it didn't seem to shock her that he was wearing a bright orange silk pirate shirt.  
" I hear that your starting music today" he said brightly.  
" I am?" she asked and then she thought for a moment.  
" Oh ... yes that's right I am ' she replied vaguely. Her eyes fell on the hog warts window , was there some one out side ? some one with a hood ?.  
Something wound around Hermione's ankles a silver kitten.  
" Ethy ! don't wander around like that " Hermione snapped irritated. She picked the kitten up and held her in her arms.  
" Why didn't you tell me that Crooshanks had kittens?" he asked casually perching on her bed.  
" I didn't think you'd understand , I was waiting for the right time I guess" Hermione answered.  
" She's nearly fully grown , I think you waited to long" Harry answered.  
" Well I had a lot to deal with" Hermione added and put the kitten down.  
" I have to go to class" she said hesitantly.  
" Be back before the full moon" Harry called as she left the room.  
  
" Hermione! I hear your doing music class!" a voice called , Hermione turned around and Mr Blau stood there holding a flute , next to him was Angelica with a electric guitar.  
" What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
" We've always been here" Angelica said shrugging her shoulders. Hermione just shook her head distracted and entered the music room. There were several people already inside... and they were dressed in punk muggle clothing. Anna Maria was at a key board with a nose ring , Ron was playing the drums and Draco. Draco was stranding by a micro phone dressed in a brooding unbuttoned shirt with a medallion around his neck. He opened his mouth to begin singing but at that moment Mr Blau rushed in.  
" People , today is Hermiones audition , today is the day that she has to prove the truth to us all. And if she fails the biggest test of her life well then we'll have to crucify her" Mr Blau said solemnly.  
" Fail , but this is my first lesson.... how can I have a test on my first lesson?" Hermione asked as she was grabbed roughly by her shoulders and sat down.  
" Name" Draco asked.  
" What doe's my name have to do with a music class?" Hermione asked.  
" Just answer it" Mr Blau warned.  
" Hermione Green" she choked.  
" Wrong!" the high pitched voice of Angelica giggled gleefully.  
" Who do you love?" another colder voice asked , Hermione looked up and saw a set of brilliant green eyes .. Harry's eyes.  
" I don't know" she muttered unable to unlock her eyes away from his. A hand slid into hers and pulled her away , Hermione felt her self dragged up by her feet and there was the sound of a door slamming.  
" They'll come for you soon , and I cant help you then" a calm voice said and Hermione saw Heather standing in front of her.  
" Heather I don't understand , every things wrong there expecting me to do a test on my first day and Harry's here , why is Harry here?" Hermione asked frantically.  
" Shh it's OK I'll take you some where safe" Heather whispered. She took Hermiones hand and led her determinedly down a long narrow corridor. Eventually she selected a door way and opened it revealing a bald monk meditating by a water fall.  
" Don't mind us" Heather said as the monk opened and eye. Hermione sat down relieved on the mossy grass and the silver kitten sat in her lap.  
" You two are close , you even meet up in dreams" Heather remarked , Hermione looked up sharply.  
" What do you mean?" she asked.  
" You and Ethy , Ethy's asleep now and so are you and your both having the same dream" Heather answered.  
" I'm dreaming? are you part of my dream?" Hermione asked. Heather shook her head.  
" No I was borrowed by Amarna , I'm an intruder" Heather answered.  
" Who's Amarna?" Hermione asked. heather jerked her head slightly and Amarna smiled.  
" She can't see me Wild flower" Amarna whispered.  
" Never mind , the point is Hermione it's time you told me the truth" Heather said distracted.  
" What truth?" Hermione asked.  
" About Ethy's father" Heather replied simply. The monk stood up and began to do tie chi movements.  
" Are you two going to be here much longer? because I don't often get a chance to meditate , in real life I'm a New York accountant" the monk asked.  
" No we'll be gone soon " Heather said reassuringly.  
" I'm not supposed to say who he is , to protect Ethy" Hermione stuttered tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.  
" Then could you show me ?" Heather asked.  
" Maybe" Hermione said after a moments thought in a muffled voice.  
" I will lead the way" Amarna said cheerfully running through the water fall.  
  
Mean while in Heather's bed room Angelica was beginning to contemplate what would happen if she turned the boarding houses shower into a swimming pool.  
" Mr Blau?" she asked sweetly and he looked up impatiently from where he was playing solitaire.  
" Yes Angelica" he said threw gritted teeth.  
" Do you know where I can buy some cement to block the plumbing?" she asked.  
" No" he replied coldly as he used his wand to find the queens in the pack.  
She peered at him anxiously for a few moments her green eyes going wide and then spoke again.  
" What cha doin ? " she asked playing with a strand of her lipstick red hair.  
" I am playing solitaire " he answered.  
" Can I play?" she asked.  
" No it's called Solitaire which means you play it in SOILIDUDE" Mr Blau realizing what he had just said clapped his hand over his mouth.  
" Your never going to let me live that down are you?" he asked and Angelica grinned cheerfully.  
" Nope!" she laughed. It was then for the tenth time that week Heather's door slammed open. How ever there was nothing there except the occasional gust of wind. Angelica shivered in spite of her self.  
" How do you think she's doing?" Angelica asked Mr Blau who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Climb on a Dragon and fly with me  
Up, up, into the starry night.  
I'll pick a flower that will never fade  
You can wear it in your long, tangle mane  
And together we shall be free.  
  
The words amplified along the corridor before Heather even had a chance to enter the room. Hermione's eye's went wide with recognition and her lips silently moved to the words. The silver-blonde kitten wound around her ankles and she distractedly picked it up, holding it to her chest.  
"Where are we, Hermione?" Heather asked, but Hermione remained silent, almost in a trance as she reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. There was a flash of brilliant white light that nearly blinded Heather. Amarna whispered in her ear.  
"Watch, Wildflower, watch and learn" Hermione stepped into the light and Heather reluctantly followed. The light burned into Heather's skin until it gradually disappeared, revealing darkness. It was night, a clean summer night that smelled vaguely like pollen. Other than that, the air and atmosphere felt strange and alien to Heather. She knew immediately that she was in another country. Next to her, Amarna was looking around, Heather followed her gaze. In the distance there was a castle, and to her right was a foreboding forest. They were standing on a long lawn, filled with perfectly cut grass. Heather remembered what she had seen in her Crystal ball a few days ago, then shivered slightly. Up ahead, Hermione walked and Heather noticed she looked different. Her long, curly hair was shorter, causing it to gather in bushy ringlets above her shoulders. she was dressed in Muggle fashion from at least a decade earlier. Her face turned to Heather's and Heather immediately noticed that Hermione looked much younger, at least 17. The younger Hermione walked steadily into the forest, the kitten following her.  
Heather soon followed, she'd never been into a forest before. The Australian bush, yes, but never a forest. The different was electric to her senses. The Australian bush was dry and crackled and forever smelled of burning wood and ash and seemed brittle and strong. This forest was damp and sinister with glossy dark leaves and secrets. The trees in the forest were filled with glowing fairies lighting their path. There was a rustle in the bushes and a figure emerged. It was a centaur, fully grown with long, ginger hair and reddish fur. The centaur growled at Heather until it saw Amarna.  
  
"Why do you bring a Human here, Dryad?" he asked, ignoring Heather.  
"She must learn, she must learn what is to come" Amarna replied  
"I. ..the Stars Infinite book of Secrets, She mustn't know" The centaur said uneasily.  
"She must know" Amarna replied testily.  
"She's human" the centaur added.  
"That may be, but she's a true Seer. she see' s all, she will be able to help us" Amarna said, her green eyes glinting. Heather, feeling confused, looked up at Hermione, who had walked into a clearing. There, there was a young man with silvery-blonde hair -Just like Ethy's- Playing a flute. Amarna put a moss colour hand on Heather's shoulder.  
"This is a reunion of sorts, something you should not see" Amarna said, guiding Heather away.  
"But that's Ethy's father!" Heather cried, trying to reach them.  
"There's plenty of time to be nosy later, for now we have work to do" Amarna said.  
"I still don't believe that she's the Seer" The centaur replied haughtily.  
"Believe it, she's able to see me and what true Seer couldn't?" Amarna said, putting her mossy hands on her hips. That was when Heather realized that she wasn't in the dream world anymore, for one thing it was way too real, she could feel the breeze on her neck and the ground sturdy under her feet.  
"Where am I?" She asked. She had heard about powerful psychics being able to project their souls into the real world but she had rarely even speculated trying it.  
"Your in the Forbidden Forest, our forest" The centaur said coldly.  
"And you have to help us" Amarna added.  
"You need my help?" Heather asked, looking at the two of them.  
"We need a Seer, A true Seer" Amarna said.  
"The dryads have been searching the world of dreams for several years trying to find a true Seer" The centaur added.  
"Yes, yes" Heather said impatiently.  
"The creatures of the forest need the true Seer to find the Boy Who Lived. If he isn't found the Voldemort's evil shall kill the whole forest" Amarna trailed off Sadly, gazing at her surroundings. Before Heather had a chance to speak she heard the distant sound of crashing wood and smoke filled her nostrills. Her eyes drew up towards the night sky and she felt her breath catch in her throat. For there...like a sick sort of fire work was something Heather recognised but had only ever seen in text books before .... the dark mark. 


	10. Searching the Dream Scape

The Death Eaters Daughter- Chapter Eight  
  
A/N , Thanks for the reviews guys! as requested theres a little more Draco in this chapter.  
  
  
  
"Da da da da da da da, I'm singing the bored song now! Bored bored bored bored bored bored, Angelica is bored bored da da da da da da bored bored, Blau, I'm bored!" Angelica's shrill insistent tone filled the room in it's usual manner, invading Mr Blau's ears with the offensively loud song she had come to create 3 hours before.   
  
Mr Blau was starting to enter the stage of Pure Compressed Rage. He tried desperately to block out the tone of the womans voice, but it always managed to seep it's way back into his ears. He was trying to busy himself with a card deck house. Even though it had now reached the tenth level and was looking more like his dream house with a built in jacuzi, it didn't busy him from that annoyingly strong voice only a few inches away from him.   
  
Every fibre of his being was on it's last nerve as he waited on the edge for the shrill voice to enter his ears once more. She had stopped momentarily, he peered at her silently like an eagle eyes it's prey. She was colouring with her crayons she had conjured up from the end of her bright green wand and was coloring on the back of pages she had ripped from Heather's diary.   
  
Mr Blau had frantically tried to stop her but once Angelica had her mind set on something it was no use objecting or standing in her way. She did what she pleased, when she pleased. Her fluffy green bathrobe was placed around her thighs as she was rolled over on her belly, swinging her legs above her with the movements of a child.   
  
Mr Blau slowly moved his head back to his card house quietly, as if not to Alarm Angelica and let her remember the horrible song. If he heared her voice one more time he was going to scream.  
"Hey Mr Blau?"  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Mr Blau finally exploded. The house of cards with the built in Jacuzi toppled to the ground with the force of his words against it.  
  
"All you have been doing for 3 straight hours is singing that stupid, Stupid STUPID song! on and on and on and on and on! Can't you ever just SHUT UP!" his voice, in all of it's monotonous glory, rose a few decibels or so higher in his outrage.  
"Please" He added quickly. His natural politeness never ceased, no matter what kind of mood he was in.   
  
Angelica raised an eyebrow, as if she found this all very funny, or as if she had been yelled at so many times in her life it no longer really bothered her. Mr Blau guessed the most believable choice was the second. She shrugged before making a quick movement over her mouth and handing him a picture. Mr Blau was still rather angry at the red-head and merely shoved it in the pocket of his shirt, his mouth a tight line on his face. Angelica smiled to herself slightly and continued to scribble on one of the many loose pages that lay around her.   
  
Mr Blau didn't question her sudden quietness or the much different approach of her response to him telling her off and sighed deeply as he saw the three hundred cards scattered around him.  
'It's gonna be a loong night' he muttered under his breath before starting to stack the cards neatly and one-handedly on the floor in front of him.  
  
"You must leave now, Wildflower" Amarna whispered close to Heather's ear, though Heather's mind was not focused on the mossy sprite, rather on the Dark Mark hovering above her and the quickening sounds of crackling and yelling. She looked down from the sky, suddenly feeling rather lightheaded.  
"What do you mean I must leave?" She cried, suddenly feeling rather annoyed at Amarna.  
  
"You must leave, it is too dangerous for you here. Your in Astral Projection and it's too risky for you to be here. Your our only help to save this place and we would not want to loose you now" Amarna said quietly, the normally infectious grin on her face had disappeared. She looked over at the Centaur, who nodded his gingery head. Before Heather could take a second glance he was gone with the speed of a lightning bolt.  
  
"What's going on?" Heather asked calmly, though Amarna could see clearly the woman wanted a straight, no-nonsense answer. She looked over her shoulder once before turning to face the dark haired woman before her, who's darkly pencilled eyes seemed to be searching her very soul. Amarna shifted under Heather's strange gaze.  
  
"You are the True Seer, Wildflower. There will be a time and place, the right time and place, for you to know of the danger and perils of this forest. That time will come and no sooner will you find out. Besides, the time might come sooner than you think" Amarna's riddle-like statement imprinted into Heather's head. Heather looked at Amarna, the look on her face a mixture of Annoyance and Anger.  
  
"There's something going on in this forest, you need my help desperately and there is a Dark Mark in the middle of the sky and you tell me I can't know what the hell's going on!" Heather cried. Something scuttled in the tree above and Amarna took the time to look up and study a small Pixie looking down on their conversation from the canopy she held onto. A few seconds passed before she flew away, her wings beating like the Hummingbirds in Dave's garden.   
  
Amarna looked back down to Heather's eyes. Sighed Quietly to herself. She raised her hand to Heather and muttered a few words. A bright light filled Heather's eyes with whirling spinning colours that hurt them severely to look at. She momentarily felt extremely sick, as if her dinner were about to be re-used. If she had bothered to have any dinner it would have been re-used, anyway. She felt herself spinning, the light washed in through her eyelids. She grasped blindly around for anything to hold onto as support, but found nothing. She was alone, spinning, spinning.  
  
Suddenly, the whole world ceased to move and Heather found that she could open her eyes once more. A solid ground under her feet. It took a few seconds for her to swallow the contents of her stomach and re-adjust her eyes to the dim light. She found herself in a hall, doors filled it's depths of infinity on either side of her. Amarna stood casually by a bright Magenta colour one, her Green eyes flashing and her teeth glinting in the light. Heather shook her head weirily and found she was, once again, laiden in her royal Blue bathrobe. She'd definently need a nice warm bath after this was all over.  
  
"Ah yes, Wildflower. I see you have had enough for one day. Do you not wish to meet Hermione's soulmate then?" Amarna grinned and crossed her arms over her chest, Heather's weiry ears pricked and her head jerked as she heared those words.   
  
"But you...you said that I needed to..." Heather was cut off abruptly.  
"There is a time and place for everything, Wildflower. One day you will learn that. The most valuable information you can ever learn. You have been waiting 13 years for the right time and place, and I think that right time and place is here and now" Amarna's riddling voice said in barely over a whisper. Heather could barely suppress her joy.  
  
"You mean I'm going to really actually meet..." Her voice trailed off. Amarna nodded.  
"Hermione's true Soulmate" Amarna beckoned Heather to the Magenta door with a finger. Heather gladly obliged and followed her.  
"Just beyond this door, he is. I can sense Hermione stronger than I ever can when she's around him in her dreams. Her soulmate" Amarna whispered. Heather realised that Amarna had mentioned a few too many times that Ethy's father was Hermione's true soulmate. If Amarna knew Hermione's, Maybe, just maybe...  
  
"Amarna, you have said many times that this man is Hermione's soulmate..."Heather was cut off once more by the eager sprite.  
"Ahh, that is because he is, Wildflower. Everyone has a soulmate. Hermione, Ethy, Even your cousin" Amarna giggled as if she had thought of something extremely funny before her face turned serious once more.  
"Even you, Wildflower"  
"Who?" Heather's mouth moved before her brain did. Maybe subconciously, this was all she had wanted from this conversation.  
  
To find out her own. Amarna laughed softly to herself, her eyes glinting.  
"I'm not allowed to tell you, but I can give you a clue. A Blue Man" Her voice trailed off mysteriously. Heather's eyebrows raised. A Blue Man?. A blue Man?. Was Amarna playing with her mind, or was her true soulmate a Blue Man? She rolled her eyes. Trust her to get the rejects.  
  
"It's not as simple as it seems Wildflower" Amarna simply uttered as she turned the Magenta doorknob.  
"No lateral thinking in that Clue....Think on impulse" Heather made a face. A Blue Man? It all made no sense for her apart from the fact she knew soulmates should always be together and that hers Was a Blue Man. Plus what did Amarna mean, 'Think on Impulse', lateral thinking was one of the best things she did. Thinking on impulse was for children only, with the exception of Angelica at times. Her head hurt just thinking about it.  
"Wildflower, clear your head, think later. For now your wait is up. Meet Hermione's Soulmate" Amarna whispered, flinging the door open. A light washed over Heather once more, but not the sharp brightness like the one before, this one was warm, pink and inviting. Heather willingly stepped into the room, the last thing she saw of the hall was Amarna's pretty moss colour grinning face before the door was shut with a click behind her.  
  
"Hey Mr Blau?" Angelica's vow of silence had lasted but 10 minutes. Mr Blau sighed from his position staring at the roof and looked up at Angelica's head leaning over him, her childish eyes filled with a familiar bubbliness.   
"What" He was still in a bad mood and wanted to keep all words to Angelica at a bare minimum.  
  
"Did you know that my name in Latin means 'The Wandering Blossom'. Does that mean I wander around alot or that I'm gonna sprout flowers on my head?" Angelica wasn't joking when she asked this from her position colouring on the floor. Mr Blau sighed, he should have been used to these useless questions after 14 years of them from the woman, but somehow they still seemed to annoy the heck out of him.   
  
He rolled onto his stomach, one of his hands still clenched Heather's as Angelica's did.  
"Well my name, 'Blau', means Blue in German, but that doesn't make me automatically a short fat little blue man, does it" Sarcasm dripped from his voice as venom does from a snakes. Angelica sighed overdramatically and bit into a red crayon, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"Well you could have just said 'No Angelica, you don't wander around alot and you wont grow flowers on your head', okay, Happy Boy" she said inbetween chews of the crayon. Mr Blau shivered, utterly repulsed before sighing once more. He seemed to do alot of that around Angelica.  
  
"No, Angelica, you don't wander around alot and you won't grow flowers on your head" he mimicked her high pitched voice with his own. Angelica beamed, traces of red crayon visible on her normally white teeth.   
"That's better, Happy Boy, now keep on....doing whatever you've been doing for the last 3 hours"She said bubbily, grabbing another yellow crayon.  
"Hey, these are really good!" She muttered softly. In another 5 minutes 3 more crayons had disappeared.  
  
Suddenly the door to the room burst open rather forcefully and a figure in all black bounded in, not stopping to close the door or watch where she was going, seeing as she knocked down Mr Blau's once neatly stacked pile of 300 playing cards, sending them flying all over the room once more. Mr Blau groaned.  
"I...I was sitting out there like you told me to" she cried in Mr Blau's face, her own panick-stricken one mere inches from his.  
  
"And then this freaky blonde comes and asks me if she can alphabetise all the shades of black in my head, starting with Charcoal and ending with Ziridan. But her hands were all shaking, like she was addicted to drugs...or...or at least chocolate milk or something" Marina cried, gesturing how the womans hands were shaking. Angelica raised an eyebrow, extremely amused as she put her full attention on the panicking woman in front of her.  
  
"Then this...this old man comes up and tells me to get offa his lawn...but...but I wasn't even outside!" She cried, Angelica turned the opposite way and stifled a childish giggle. Marina was to panicked to hear it.  
"And then...then around midnight I was just dozing off on the couch down in the living room and his freaky tall chick with Orangey hair asks me where someone named Anna Maria keeps the Hoover!! I don't even know what a Hoover is!" Marina's panicked look ceased a little on her face as she looked up to her brother, who's face remained serious, then over at the redhead.   
  
Marina merely looked at the woman and it set her off into peals of helpless giggling. Marina looked over at Mr Blau, eyebrows raised.  
"You weren't supposed to laugh at me, you were supposed to feel sorry for me" she muttered between clenched teeth to his in her normal voice.   
  
She seemed to have recovered quite easily, but he could hardly hear her above the noise Angelica was making.  
"Will you shut up, Angelica, Marina and I are trying to talk" he yelled over her giggling. She stopped upruptly and sat upright once more, a scowl on her face as she brushed crayon gunk off her bathrobe.  
  
  
"Your in a bad mood today Blau...well Talk this, Happy Boy" She scowled, and with a small 'Hmph' she waved her bright green wand and the loud, intoxicating beat of her favouite Techno band filled the room. Mr Blau covered his ears as the music got louder and louder until it was on the brink of insanity, in his opinion anyway. Angelica's eardrums seemed to have built up an immune system to the hopelessly loud music she had on all the time, seeing as she was the only one ever bobbing to the tune.  
"Is she always like this?!!" Marina yelled from her position two inches from Mr Blau.  
"What?!!" he yelled back.  
"I said, is she always like this?!!" Marina repeated herself, only louder. Mr Blau looked over at Angelica, who was bopping happily.  
"Oh...Yeah..."He said wistfully as he recalled all of the stupid idiotic things, one by one, Angelica had done in her lifetime. Or at least in her lifetime at the boarding house.  
  
"What?!!" Marina screamed through the music. Mr Blau tutted and lost his fine acting skill on the words.  
"I said yes!!" He yelled back forcefully.  
  
Heather looked around the room quietly, though it was no longer a room, it seemed to have expanded into a lush tropical rainforest. The smell of dampened earth and lush greenery filled Heather's nose with it's strange mixture of smells that tingled her senses.   
  
The sound of dripping water sounded in her ears and her eyes picked up the vast number of colours in front of her. Though the dripping was not the only thing she heared. A small female voice pricked her ears among the slow dripping that was making her rather drowsy to hear. Soon after another, deeper voice followed the females. Heather's skin shivered. That must be him.  
  
She slowly proceeded to where the voices were coming from, a small clearing of scrub still damp from early morning rain and glowing with pixies studded here and there. In the middle of the clearing was a rock, dusted from age yet not wet like the ground around it. Heather took a few seconds to suck up and register the sight before her. Hermione was perched on the rock, wearing but a pastel pink dress that flared on the skirt. It was quite old fashioned and Hermione was usually moderately fashionable in her clothes. She wasn't that old.   
  
Heather recalled, however, that this was hers and the mystery mans dreams combined. They only wore what went with the moment in the dream, such as if they had been on a boat in the middle of the ocean they would be in sailor suits. A silver-blonde headed, rather masculine and tall man sat beside her, one hand fiddling with one of Hermione's long curls strewn down her side, the other placed on her lower thigh.  
  
His face was close to hers, as if they were both savouring the moments they spent together. The only moments they ever spent together. Heather smiled sadly. Too bad when they both woke up they would think it was just another dream of being with they're love, not really a meeting of they're souls.  
  
They conversed quietly, though Heather could not pick up what they were saying, only an occasional meek smile from Hermione or a short laugh from the man. Heather sighed in a barely audible way. She had wondered many times since the fateful day the two had appeared, cold and wet, at the Orion's doorsteps, with they're british accents and hopeless lying, why Hermione had stayed faithful to the man that left mysteriously that night and never returned to collect her, or his unborn daughter.  
  
But seeing the two together like that tweaked a little part deep down inside of her. She now understood why. Hermione's cinnamon eyes cast up and caught Heather's before she could duck down, Hermione stood abruptly and stared at Heather from her position.   
  
The man followed her gaze and also caught Heather's eyes, they narrowed a little, like a cats before he looked up at Hermione, almost for an explaination. Hermione looked down at the man as if she was asking a silent question, he nodded ever so slightly. She beckoned Heather from her upstanding position.   
  
Heather considered her options quickly. She was willing to bolt back to the large Magenta door. She had seen him, she'd seen what she had been waiting for for thirteen years. She could tell Ethy what he looked like. Why not bolt like a bunny now, while she was still ahead?   
  
Then again, Hermione was giving her the chance to meet him in person, or at close as it could possibly get in the world of dreams. It didn't take Heather very long to emerge from the bushes and push her way through the undergrowth to the clearing.   
  
The man's gaze followed her intently, as if judging her, and she shifted her eyes downward, only to find she was still in her bathrobe. She blushed secretly.  
"Your not part of my dream, are you?" Hermione whispered to Heather softly, though it was more a statement than a question she had wanted an answer to. Heather nodded softly, her gaze not unlocking with the mans. Hermione looked down.  
  
  
"That's him" she said quietly.   
"No more hiding him from you, Heather" Heather put out her hand politely to the man.  
"Heather Plume. Pleased to finally meet you" The man stared at Heather's hand almost curiously taking in it's sight at all the different angles he could manage. He then looked up at her eyes again.   
  
The piercing Silvery-Greyness of them reminded Heather immediately of Ethy. This was definently Ethy's father.  
"Likewise, I'm sure" He answered as he cast a downward look at her bathrobe, standing up finally, but not shaking Heather's hand.   
  
He was tall, much taller than Heather by about two inches and his English accent was sharper than Hermione's, but Heather guessed that hers was dulled from being used so long in Australia. She couldn't believe it, she was finally meeting Ethy's father.   
  
Though she wasn't allowed to be told his name it was still something to be able to memorise his face, study his features and compare them to her memory of so long ago, and to Ethy's own face. Oh, and Ethy would be so pleased if she could tell her of her fathers face. She'd been disappointed by Heather's brief description from so many years ago...  
  
Suddenly she felt a strange jolt in her own body, like her heart was desperately trying to break free of it's bonds. The man looked down once more.  
"I've never met a woman who....could fade on cue" His sarcastically witty voice filled her ears.   
  
Just like an older male version of Ethy. But what did he mean Fading? She brought her hands up to her face and gasped. She was fading. Slowly she could start to hear Angelica's favourite techno song playing . It didn't seem to be coming from any direction in particular, rather from herself. It slowly became louder.  
  
  
"Can you hear that?" she asked, her dark eyebrow raised as Hermione shook her head slowly.  
"Hear what?" Hermione answered innocently, looking over at The man, who shrugged. The beat was slowly becoming louder and louder until the sound almost burst Heathers eardrums apart.  
  
  
"Your telling me you can't hear that hopelessly loud music!" She cried as she looked down at herself, most of her arms and legs were gone. What was happening? this had never happened before in the history of her Dream Travelling, which had started at the age of 14. The beat was becoming louder still, her eardrums were throbbing and aching. The music was loud, louder. So, so very loud. Heather Crumpled onto a heap on the floor, taking on last look to study the mans calm face beside Hermione's worried one before she shut her eyes tightly, trying to rid her body of the hopelessly loud noise. It was then she disappeared right in front of Hermione's eyes.  
  
Heather opened her own eyes with a start and sat up. Both her arms were weighed down and she could still hear the intoxicatingly loud music in her ears. It took her a while to realise where she was until she saw Angelica bopping past, waving her wand around and making all kinds of large and small objects fly around the room. All of her belongings, including the romance novel she had hurriedly put in her drawer and the remains of what she reckognised to be her diary.  
  
She realised with a start, looking to one side of her hand where Mr Blau was peering at her in a concerned away, and the other side, where Marina seemed to have been dumped with the job she had entrusted Angelica to do and was boredly fidling with a strand of raven hair, that she was back in the real world once more.  
  
Angelica's stupid music must have woken her up with the sudden change it put on her surroundings. Woken her up right after she had met Ethy's father. The one thing she had set out to do in the first place when she left for the World Of Dreams.  
"Angelica!"She bellowed, shaking her hand out of Marina and Mr Blau's grasps, leaving them startled by the sudden change. Angelica stopped bopping abruptly, she could tell when Heather was just angry at her and when Heather was really angry at her. This time she was Really angry. All of the floating possessions fell to the floor with strange clanking and cracking noises. Angelica staightened innocently before answering.  
"That be my name, don't wear it out" She smiled before she met Heather's eyes that were shooting pure daggers at her.  
"I just met Ethy's father and you...You woke me up with those...those INSANE BEEPING NOISES!" she spat out with rage through clenched teeth. She waved her wand moodily and the music ceased. The room was dead silent once more. No-one wanted to speak.   
  
"I hate you Angelica, I really really hate you" Heather spat finally after a minute silence before heading for the door, Angelica rolled her eyes and followed her. She knew how to deal with times like this perfectly, it was like a fire drill to her.  
"No you don't, Heather, you Luuuurve me!" She cried in the cutest voice she could muster, her green bathrobe swishing against her pale legs.  
"No I Don't, I hate you!" Heather cried back forcefully, hanging off the door frame before starting to stomp down the hall. Angelica stood in the door frame, yelling after her.  
"You luuuurve me!"  
"I hate you!"  
"Love me!"  
"I HATE YOU!!!!!!" Heather screamed from right down the hall. A Shushing sound arose from Guiseppe's room and Angelica gulped, casting a hopeless look at Mr Blau before swinging around the already creaking door frame running out screaming.  
"No you don't, I'm your baby cousin, I'm cute, I'm adorable...You luuuurve me!"  
  
"I had the strange dream again" Ethy said quietly in the silence of her best friends room. Ginger finished sorting through Ethy's long forgotten homework tasks she had missed out on at Southern Cross School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while she was with her mother in the Hospital and sat it beside her in a two inch thick pile. Zev sighed. Ethy had these dreams way too often for a girl her age, he was starting to believe that she was becoming obsessed with the fact that she didn't know her real father. And he guessed it didn't help that her mother was just recovering from a coma in the hospital. Though he guessed only Ginger would remotely know how Ethy felt. Not having a family member around and never meeting them, seeing as his mother and father were safely at work at the Ministry Of Australian Magic right now. His little brother and sister Andre and Claire, were enjoying themselves being minded by Alicia Mittelnächt, who generally let them do anything they pleased seeing as she was always too busy alphabetising everything in the Germaine's little flat that she could get her stubly fingers on. Ginger, on the other hand, had complex parents, that's why she stayed with her Nonno and Nonna in the Orion. Salvatore and Gazania Pellegrino were not missing exactly, it was more like they were on permanent workcall, and no-one ever knew exactly where they were for sure. They had left 11 years ago, being one of the most powerful Auror families in Italy, to fight a rising battle of Voldemort . Of course, their two year old daughter, Gingerinah, was left in the care of Salvatore's parents, immigrants to Australia and the owners of the Safeway Boarding house in Aulberry. Ginger had only ever seen her parents once after that day, when she was 11 years old. They had visited briefly for the weekend in between job descriptions. It had been a very tense time, seeing as Ginger didn't know what to say to her parents and her parents didn't know what to say to Ginger.   
  
But when they had left once more she had locked herself in her room and cried. Ever since then she would occasionally recieve a postcard or a phonecall every year or so from her parents, but it never seemed to please her at all. She hardly knew them at all.   
  
She rarely recalled their names or what they looked like at all apart from a few pictures in the bottom of her oak drawers. They didn't know anything about her. Not a thing.  
"What, the one where your a cat?" Ginger piped up, pulling subconciously on a strand of long curly red-brown hair that was piled up into a makeshift ponytail. Ethy nodded.  
"Except this one was kinda different...Heather was there I remember, and a waterfall..and the man in the shadows was clearer but I still couldn't make out who he was" Ethy added slowly, trying to recall most of her dream, but finding it rather hard.  
  
Ginger started to bite her nails, a rather nasty habit she had when she was deep in thought or annoyed or scared.  
"You have that dream almost every night, Ethy, you need to tell someone about it other than us, I mean, we're not exactly Powerful Psychics or anything, are we?" Zev put in his opinion, Ethy sighed.  
"I guess your right. I might speak to Heather about it, seeing as mum's in the hospital still, Mr Blau wouldn't understand and Angelica's just....weird" Ethy smiled slightly.  
"Leave me alone, Angelica, I really really hate you" Ethy heard Heather's usually calm and in control voice high pitched and furious coming from outside the rooms door. Ethy's eyes glanced up to the door, eyebrow raised as she listened intently to the argument going on right outside the door. Ginger slowly released some papers she was sorting on her desk and placed them slowly on her desk, her ears also intent on picking up the conversation, as were Zev's.  
"Well how was I supposed to know what you were doing, Heather! I'm not some freaky voodoo chick who can read minds like you! I just wanted to listen to some music and Mr Blau was being a Happy Boy and I was BORED!" Angelica's high-pitched voice invaded Ethy's eardrums, slightly muffled from the door being in between the two.   
  
Everyone remained silent, waiting for Heather's response to Angelica's almost pleading voice. Suddenly there was a loud thump at the door after a few more seconds of silence. Ethy jumped at the sudden loud noise. Heather must have been very angry to hit the door. She was usually such a calm and collected person.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me right the first time, Angelica" Heather's words spat rage.  
"I'll make it clear for you. I...Met...Ethy's...Father!! I was talking to his soul. I saw his face, I heared his voice. Angelica, I've waited to speak to this man for 14 years! It's Ethy's father, Angelica! The biggest secret in the history of this boarding house, just before Mr Blau's first name! Can't you get it through your Head. ETHY'S FATHER!" she cried. Another bang before silence. Ethy's mouth dropped, the book she had been clasping to her chest fell to the ground with a thump, scattering History of Magic notes in her spidery handwriting all over the floor. Ginger's head immediatley turned to her friend, her hand covered her mouth. A silent groan escaped Zev's throat. 


	11. Toothpaste and Bathtubs

A/N Yes fellow frogmunchers ! after months of slacking off the much anticpated  
new chapter of Ded is here , and boy is it well.. insane enjoy and remember   
always to read and review.. TO THE EXTREME.  
  
  
"My father?" Ethy asked, her voice barely above a whisper she stared at her two best friends with a mixture of bewilderment and anger.  
  
"But...how could she have seen your father? No-one even knows who he is!"Ginger pointed out and Zev shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Heather sees a lot of things. Maybe she was tuning her crystal ball again..." He replied soothingly, taking a bite out of the apple his mother had brought up earlier when he asked for a snack.  
  
"No, this was different. She was actually yelling. Heather never yells" Ethy pointed out and Zev was inclined to agree. It was then that Heather, still yelling about British red-heads, marched past Ethy's open door.  
"Heather?" Ethy asked and Heather stopped mid-screech. Angelica used this opportunity and ran away.  
  
"Yes?"Heather asked innocently, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"I just heard what you ...well...screeched" Ethy said slowly and Heather's skin began to glow bright red.  
  
"You did?"She asked meekly. Ethy nodded, her lips pursed together into a thin angry line.  
  
"Well the thing is Ethy...it's kind of hard to explain" Heather began, wringing her hands together nervously.  
  
"I only saw him briefly in a sort of dream, although it wasn't my dream.. It was your mothers" Heather trailed off.  
  
"God that sounded lame"she added and Zev nodded, swallowing his apple.  
  
"See, told you it was a perfectly reasonable explanation" he replied and Heather shot him a withering glance.  
  
"The point is ... I didn't get to see much Ethy" Heather replied and she walked towards Ethy, quickly putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well...What was he like?" Ethy asked and Heather shook her head as if clearing fog from her mind.  
  
"Like a male version of Ethy Green"she laughed and ruffled the young girls silver hair.  
  
"Meanwhile I see you haven't started on any of your homework yet and you're returning to school the day after tomorrow" Heather pointed out as Ethy groaned.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile Angelica, left to her own devices, was formulating a plan for revenge. How dare Heather yell at her like that! Yes, she had woken her up but still she hadn't meant to. Now pouting to herself like a spoilt, oversized child she stormed off to her room. After scurrying around for several minutes she retrieved a thick cardboard box and, smiling to herself, walked up the stairs, whistling as she worked. Her eyes fell on the third floor bathroom and she grinned wickedly.....This was going to be brilliant.  
  
*****  
  
Heather was mostly unaware of Angelica's evil and manipulative plan. After all, she was far to busy trying desperately to teach Ethy to transfigure a piece of wood into a piece of steel. However, it proved to be quite hopeless.   
  
Mr Blau was continually asking her if she was allright, looking at her as if she was about to start astral-projecting on the spot again. The pupil and her charge had moved around seven times until Ethy quite bluntly said she was bored and asked if she could listen to some Muggle CD's in her bedroom. Heather reluctantly agreed.   
  
Half mumbling to herself at around Eight o'clock at night Heather gathered up her bright green towels and stumbled off towards the bathroom. She usually had her showers late into the evening because it was the only time when there was no line, there was nothing more aggravating than pushing past several pyjama-clad people in order to get to the toothpaste.   
  
Sighing to herself she bustled into the bathroom and, using her hip, slammed the door behind her. She then turned to the ornate bathtub and started swivelling the taps so a shower of thick bubbling soap bubbles began to fill the marble bath. Humming to herself with relief she lowered herself into the water and sank into it, absolutely relieved.   
  
However, as soon as her muscles began to relax the water around her began to harden. She tried desperately to get out but her head was dragged back into the thick hardening goo. Her eyes fell to the rim of the bathtub and she saw one of the empty jam jars Angelica frequently used to store her experiments and she screamed her lungs out until they hammered against her chest.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you just here something?" Ethy yelled over the music coming from her CD player. Angelica, who was 'helping' Ethy with her potions assignment, quickly turned the volume on Ethy's CDplayer to full blast.  
  
"Nope...not a thing"she replied, grinning.  
  
*****  
  
However, Heather's screams of anguish soon reached the ears of Mr Blau and Marina. They had been rather busy discussing matters of upmost importance in Mr Blau's bachelor pad.   
  
The room in question was small, neat and tidy, with black walls and a white ceiling. There were several book shelves lining one wall covered with boring and dull books. However, if you happened to tweak the book on Elementary Astronomy backwards the whole set of shelves, using a clever Concealment Charm, would reveal a small room filled with gleaming sinister intruments used to fight the Dark Arts.  
  
"Interesting Sneakoscope" Marina noted as she fiddled with one of the instruments she had picked up at random. It was rather interesting, in the shape of a thick silver ring with the actual talisman hidden inside the piece of jade.  
  
"I bought it in a broomstick way station during a trip to Hong Kong. It glows yellow whenever something sinister presents itself" Mr Blau replied, firmly snatching the ring out of his younger sisters fingers.  
  
"Hmm...you've been around a lot, havent you dear brother?"Marina stated coldly and Mr Blau looked slightly sheepish.  
  
"Not lately, I've been here nearly fifteen years"he replied, a little whistfully and Marina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sound almost sentimental"she snorted and he firmly folded his arms.  
  
"Aurors can't afford to be sentimental, you should know that" he replied coldly and Marina replied scathingly.  
  
"What about that fat lady with the reddy-brown hair, the psychic one. You were clutching onto her hand for dear life"Marina replied.  
  
"Just because she dosn't look like an anorexic fourteen year old it dosn't mean she's fat...and it just so happens I was helping her with a psychic experiment" Mr Blau answered. Marina just grumpily shook her shoulders.   
  
Her brothers room was starting to remind her of a certain moving picture she had seen in that Muggle flying machine...what was it called? James Pond or Blonde. Something like that. The place reeked of overstylized male sophistication, with an edge of high-tech magical gagetry. Marina's attention however was soon averted to the ceiling, when a large droplet of sticky bright pink goo dripped onto her forehead.  
  
"Um....Brother?" Marina asked politely, because she wasn't sure what her brother called himself in English. In Asia his name was Wing but it could be entirely different in Australia.  
  
"What? are you going to tell me that Heather wears silly clothes? Or that I should get myself a nice Asian girlfriend?" Mr Blau snarled and Marina furiously shook her head.  
  
"I don't know much about Muggle ceilings....But is it normal for them to be dripping with pink goo?" Marina enquired.  
  
"No it's not you idiot" Mr Blau growled, rolling his eyes. However as his eyes drew up to the ceiling his mouth went wide with shock.  
  
"Quick, get out of the way!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, grabbing the book on Elementary Astronomy. The bookshelf dissapeared and he pushed Marina into the hidden alcove. He then followed her, pressing himself against a table covered with potion Dark Arts detectors.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Marina cried furiously and Mr Blau put a finger to his lips. Their eyes both swivelled towards the now empty main loungeroom and then with an omnoius crash the ceiling completely caved in. The entire aparement was covered with sticky bright pink goo that splattered across the black walls and stained the ceiling. The goo continued to come in great waves and torrents until something crashed straight onto Mr Blau's hard wooden floor. It sounded as if a dozen china plates had begun to pour at once.  
  
"I just got the floor buffed a week ago!" He snarled and he did not hear the feeble little groan coming from the centre of his room. Marina briskly marched out of the alcove as the pink goo continued to pour onto her.  
  
"It looks like a pipes been broken"she said thoughtfully and Mr Blau experimently licked some of the goo off his hand.  
  
"Except our water supply doesn't usually taste like bubblegum flavoured toothpaste" he replied, grimacing.  
  
"Err...Wing?" Marina asked tentively and Mr Blau scowled.  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm not a kid anymore" he growled, thinking of the name his younger sister had called him when she was no more than a toddler.  
  
"Fine then BROTHER. There appears to be an uncouncious woman covered in the goo on your floor...and she's not wearing anything" Marina replied sarcastically and Mr Blau felt his eyes go wide with shock. For decencies sake, Heather seemed to be covered entirely in the pink goo, but Marina briskly removed her black leather jacket and put it on top of her. A single cut arched across Heather's forehead and she lay a little to still.  
  
"She must have hit her head when she fell" Mr Blau commented, trying to shake certain images out of his mind.  
  
"But why on Earth would she be bathing in toothpaste? Isn't it a sort of soap for teeth?" Marina asked. Mr Blau rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sort of ....its a paste Muggles use to clean their teeth" Mr Blau replied, searching his pockets for his wand. He retrieved it and quickly pointed it at Heather's skull, performing a healing charm on the cut.  
  
*****  
  
Images danced behind Heather's closed eyelids. Cloaked figures, blood-red eyes that hissed....and the flash of cameras there was also.  
"A concert?" Heather muttured to herself as she slowly awoke. The first thing she saw through bleary vision was a pair of rather hairy nostrils. Calmy, she continued to look up and quickly saw Mr Blau's almond-shape eyes.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" She yelled, startled.  
  
"What am I doing here!? You're the one who crashed into my bedroom without a stitch of clothing on!"Mr Blau cried and Heather's eyes went wide with shock. She slowly looked down at herself and hugged the leather jacket to her torso.  
  
"Angelica!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"That lousy little hyperactive excuse for a cousin nearly drowned me in a sea of sticky translucent goo!" Heather cried, spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste.  
  
"She also ruined my apartment!" Mr Blau added in a voice of near hysteria. He marched through the raining goo towards the bedroom. Marina turned to Heather.  
  
"I can apparate up to your bedroom and get you some clothing" she offered and Heather gave a small feeble groan of thanks. Marina disappeared and then returned a few seconds later, clutching a dressingown to her chest.  
  
"When you said clothes, I thought you meant underwear and other things...."Heather retorted tiredly, wrapping the thick blue gown around her figure and buttoning it up. She tied it firmly around her waist, securing it in a thick knot.  
  
"That stupid little bitch!" Mr Blau screamed, furious.  
  
"That gunk got all over my new white silk bedspread, and I was having Sheila from marketing over on..." He began until he saw the expression on Heather's face.  
  
"Sheila from marketing? That woman you dated for three months before she dumped you for a Flourish & Blotts salesperson?" She scowled. Ignoring her, Mr Blau grabbed her firmly by the wrist.  
  
"Your cousin has gone to far this time" he scowled, dragging her out the doorway.  
  
"Hey! let go of me! I havn't even gotten dressed yet!" Heather demanded, clutching onto her dressingown.  
  
"Not until you make your cousin pay for a new silk bedspread" he shot back, dragging her into the hallway.  
  
"Hey! you can't just leave me here in a room full of bubble-gum freshness!" Marina replied as Mr Blau firmly slammed the door in her face.  
  
*****  
  
"Angelica!!" Mr Blau roared as he slammed Ethy's door back in fury. Mr Blau was not one to usually yell- or even scream- but his nerves had reached breaking point. Heather tore her hand out of his and clutched her dresssing gown to her front, an aggrivated expression on her face. Angelica, however, continued to ignore him. She appeared to be prancing around in her silver space boots, singing along to a particularly obnoxious song. Ethy was lying on her bed, reading what appeared to be a potions textbook while chewing on a strand of her silvery-blonde hair.  
  
"Toothpaste for gods sake!You ruined my apartment and nearly killed Heather!" Mr Blau cried. Angelica stopped giggling impishly and jumped towards Heather.  
  
"Oh my gosh Heather, are you alright?" She squealed. Heather patted her hand reassuringly.  
  
"I'm fine, Angelica. However my hair will probably never be the same again" Heather frowned, gesturingly to the sticky pink lump of curls on her head.  
  
"Cleanious Reverso!" Ethy said subsidedly from her bed, pointing her wand at Heather's skull. The pink toothpaste instantly flew from Heather's hair in thick droplets and disappeared inside Ethy's wand.  
  
"Nice to see you've been studying, Ethy" Heather smiled before turning back to Angelica.  
  
"Have you two forgotten something? That brat wrecked my apartment! There's a broken bathtub smashed onto the floor and it's raining toothpaste...and we're not even outside the building!!" Mr Blau stated. Heather and Angelica just looked at eachother quizzicly. Heather raised an eyebrow to her.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll go reverse the spell! Anything but the evil eye!" Angelica pouted and then deliberately stomped out of the room, dragging her feet behind her. She then slammed the door behind her and it shook on its hinges.  
  
"Why the heck did you send her of all people to reverse that spell?" Mr Blau said exaspeatedly. Heather gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"To get rid of her of course. Don't worry, she'll get distracted by Zev's little sisters discarded toy broomstick halfway there" Heather replied, just as she spoke they heard a cry of glee from down the hallway which sounded just like Angelica. Heather, sighing to herself, wandered towards Ethy's CD player, trying to figureout how to turn the volume down. It had been powered on a high charge energy spell which worked almost like electricity. The music- in question- consisted of a young woman moaning to herself about a green-eyed heroe. The lyrics consisted mainly of 'I love you, but it seems you don't love me' and equally obnoxious phrases.  
  
"Ethy Green, we really need to introduce you to Hunters and Collectors" Heather muttured, turning the volume firmly down. As the music died away, one last word warbeled and hung in the air for a fraction of a second.  
  
"Gryffindor" Heather's brow wrinkled with confusion and she reached for the CD's cover.  
  
"Ethy? This singer, she's a muggle right?" Heather asked, Ethy put down her textbook.  
  
"Yes, she's english and really famous. Her stagenames Virgo"she replied tiredly in the sort of patronising voice teenagers used when discussing music with adults.  
  
"But she said Gryffindor..... I know she did" Heather said, giving Mr Blau a thoughtful glance. Mr Blau continued to openly glare at her until her words sunk in.  
  
"Gryffindor? Are you sure?" He asked and Heather wrenched the CD cover open. She yanked out the albums booklet and turned to the lyrics.  
  
"Lets see... No.... No... yes! here it is, Gryffindor" Heather whispered with triumph. Mr Blau grabbed the booklet out of her hands and read the words.  
  
"Gryffindor" he muttured and it seemed that stars were dancing on his lips.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is? Isn't Gryffindor a baseball team?" Ethy asked and Heather shook her head furiously.  
  
"Ethy, you really should pay more attention in History class, Gryffindor is the name of the famous Hogwarts house" Heather replied. A thoughtful expression crossed Ethy's face. She dashed towards the dressing table and wrenched open her mothers cheap wooden jewellery box.  
  
"You mean like this?" She asked, holding something in her hand. Heather peered down at it curiously and she bit the edge of her lip.  
  
"What is it?" She muttured and Mr Blau looked over her shoulder.  
  
"It looks like some sort of Badge with a lion on it" he replied. Heather gently took it out of Ethy's hands.  
  
"Except the lion has wings, and look what's written on the bottom. Head Girl, Gryffindor" Heather added, gently touching the smooth gold pin.  
  
"Your mother must have been one of the Head Girls at Hogwarts" Heather cried and Ethy's brow wrinkled with confusion.  
  
"Mum told me that the badge came from a baseball team she belonged to when she was younger" Ethy replied. Heather had darted towards the CD cover once again.  
  
"There must be a connection...."Heather mumbled, scanning the lyrics.  
  
"The song.. .It's called 'Ode to the Boy Who Lived" she whispered. Mr Blau rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not this Harry Potter obsession again?" He asked. Heather drummed her fingernails against the CD case thoughtfully.  
  
"Be quiet!" Heather ordered, holding a long deep purple painted fingernail against Mr Blau's lips. Mr Blau thought vaguelly about protesting but he was mometarily distracted by an intake of breath.  
  
"I Knew it! This little popstar is definitely not what she seems" Heather cried with triumph, thrusting the lyrics booklet into Mr Blau's hands.  
  
"Next year at Hogwarts you'll see I've transformed. I will hold my head up high, I'm a Gryffindor" Mr Blau whispered and then swore loudly.  
  
"Mr Blau!" Heather cried with shock, glancing meaningfully at Ethy.  
  
"I havn't got time for one of your lectures Heather!" Mr Blau managed to snarl, running out of the bedroom, still clutching onto the lyrics booklet.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Heather asked firmly but then, deciding it was best to leave him to his own devices, turned back to Ethy.  
  
"Well....that was rather interesting" Ethy commented, turning off the CD player with a flick of her wand.  
  
"Yes.... It was. Ethy, can you come up to my room in about an hour? I need your help with something" Heather replied thoughtfully, her fingers still tapping on the empty CD case.  
  
*****  
  
Dressed to kill in a plum lace shirt and a ruffled black skirt, Heather poked the fire logs absently, assured that with her keen fashion sense she was prepared for all matters concerning the occult. The table had been set with two chocolate milkshakes, a cup of coffee and a packet of pink marshmallows.  
  
"Heather? Heather!!!!" Angelica screeched, poking her head in through the trap door in the attic.  
  
"Did you set up the safety shield?" Heather asked impatiently and grinning devishly, Angelica nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, and I ran into lots of white furry friends when I was done there!" Angelica replied, stroking a small delicate mouse which was squriming in her left hand.  
  
"Oh yes, I feed them sometimes. Whatever you do, don't tell Anna Maria" Heather said, taking the mouse gently from Angelica's hands.  
  
"Hey, give that mouse back! I was going to use it for something..." Angelica protested.  
  
"You are not and I repeat NOT feeding Kendra to one of your cats Angelica!" Heather scolded.  
  
"But it would save a fortune in cat food!....Wait a mintue, you actually name your mice?" Angelica asked raising an eyebrow. Heather placed Kendra on her floor and the small furry creature scattered away.  
  
"No!....Well yes, actually" Heather admitted reluctantly, grabbing an iron poker where it had been lying on her bedspread  
.  
"Heather, you do realise it's forty five degrees outside?" Angelica pointed out.  
  
"It's for the spell I'm about to do, you dolt! Now get out of there, Ethy's about to arrive" Heather snapped, briskly poking the smouldering logs.  
  
"You're in such a cranky mood Heather, you're almost as bad as Mr Happy" Angelica pouted, pulling herself out of the trap door in a single swift movement.  
  
"Mr Happy?" Heather enquired and her door opened slowly. Ethy peered in cautiously, as if her head was about to be bitten off.  
  
"Umm... Heather?" She asked and Heather dropped the iron poker with a firm clang and shooed her inside.  
  
"I'd offer you a chair but Angelica broke the last one" she said and Ethy politley sat on the bed.  
  
"Now, I need you both here...well.... I needed to keep Angelica out of Mr Blau's way and Ethy, you could be a big help in this. We are going to summon a Guardian Sprite!" Heather said triumphantly and Ethy gave her a dazed look.  
  
"A what?" She asked and Heather tutted her tongue with annoyance.  
  
"A Guardian Sprite, all witches have one, except they can only appear on this plane of existance through fire or water" Heather replied, throwing a handful of dried spark grass onto the smouldering logs.  
  
"Oh cool.. Ummm...why are we doing that?" Ethy asked as the logs burst into flame.  
  
"To ask it about Virginia Weasley's background history, of course!" Heather said with exasperation.  
  
"Why don't we just go to her website, www.weasley.com?" Ethy asked tiredly and Heather shook her head.  
  
"Do you honestly think she would broadcast on the internet that she's a witch?" Heather asked and after a moments thought Ethy nodded.  
  
"Yes, techno Pagans are in you know...lots of girls claim to be witches" she replied and Heather just shook that comment off with a casual shrug.  
  
"Those are just silly teens who wear black nailpolish. I'm talking about real witches....Ones that Muggles aren't supposed to know about" Heather said and Ethy's eyes went wide with recognition.  
  
"Oh....well that makes sense" Ethy admitted and Heather turned back to the fire.  
  
"Angelica, take your position and Ethy, grab the box of Cornflakes from the desk" Heather ordered.  
  
****  
  
"Oh grand faire from the light realm" Heather intoned with italics placing her cauldron on top of the fire. It had been filled with water to the very brim and also suspicously what looked like several dirty tea cups.  
  
"Oh silver-haired creature of the other land. We call you with this.." "divine package of Cornflakes?" Ethy added, pouring the breakfast cereal into the water.  
  
"We threaten you to live the higher dimention with this threatening and magical....umbrella" Angelica giggled.  
  
"Umbrella!? I set aside a magical sword especially for this spell and you use an umbrella?" Heather asked, annoyed.  
  
"I couldn't find the sword! This room is filled with junk!" Angelica shot back. Heather growled under her breath.  
  
"You're always spoiling everything Angelica! You ruin everything!" Heather snapped.  
  
"This coming from a person whose using Cornflakes!" Angelica snarled.  
  
"Eerm guys... A head just popped out of the cauldren" Ethy replied, dropping the box of cornflakes.  
  
"Evil! Burn it!" Angelica shrieked, hiding under the bed.  
  
"Calm down, it's just Amarna!" Heather replied tensly, peering at the dislocated head bobbing up and down in the boiling water. The head was made entirely out of steam, but she could still make out her distinctive liquid-black eyes.  
  
"Wildflower!This is rather unusal!" Amarna's voice sang , although it sounded like a boiling teapot.  
  
"The Silver Kitten and the Walking Bloom! Quite a congregation" Amarna continued, her eyes falling on Ethy and Angelica, who was still under the bed.  
  
"Is that some sort of evilish demon lingo?" Angelica accused her, barely visible under Heather's bedspread.  
  
"Amarna is very cryptic, she has pet names for everyone" Heather explained and Angelica sighed with relief.  
  
"Is it safe to...well... talk to her?" Ethy asked carefully and Heather nodded.  
  
"She's your mothers Guardian Sprite. Right Armana, you know the rules. When you're in this demention you have to answer three questions" Heather said bluntly and Amarna nodded, a serene smile on her smokey features.  
  
"And none of that cryptic nonsense either or I'll pour you straight into the fire!" Heather added and Amarna pouted slightly.  
  
"Spoil all my amusements!" She whispered and Heather menacingly picked up the umbrella .  
  
"Heather, I don't want to be rude or anything, but your acting a bit..." Ethy began quietly and Angelica finished it with a very loud  
"EVIL" Heather glared at them both and shook her head.  
  
"I am not......Oh God I am, aren't I?" She questioned, running a hand through her slightly damp auburn hair.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, I've just been under a lot of pressure. What, with Hermione being in hospital, Harry Potter revealing himself and Mr Blau seeing me without a stitch of clothing on" Heather apologised.  
  
"Mr Blau saw you without what!?" Angelica cried on the brink of hysteria.  
  
"Hello, there's a disembodied head floating in the middle of this room!" Ethy cried and Heather swiftly went back into psyhic mode.  
  
"Question number one, Amarna, give us a complete personal history of this singer!" She ordered, pulling the CD case out of her pocket. She swiftly tossed it into the bubbling cauldron.  
  
"Hey! I havn't finished listenting to that! Do something, Ethy, she's ruining your CD!" Angelica shrieked and Ethy shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't like that singer anymore " Ethy replied casually and Angelica, unable to take it anymore, pulled the sheets over her head.  
  
"The woman in question is barely more than a child, she hides her immaturity with raunchy sensational ballads when deep inside she is frightended and scared. She is a little girl hiding from the same bad man that struck her down as a child. That is why she does not sing to reality about what she really is.... For she knows that she was never destined to be a great witch" Amarna replied and Heather clicked her fingers thoughtfully as she began to pace across the room.  
  
"I was right, she isn't a muggle and she's hiding from a bad man" Heather muttured to herself. She turned swiftly towards Amarna's smoky form.  
  
"You don't mean....Well you know who don't you?" Heather asked and very slowly Amarna nodded.  
  
"She is hiding from what the dark one was once before, and what he can no longer be" Amarna replied and Heather smirked.  
  
"Right Amarna, now it's time for the fifty million dollar question. If you answer incorrectly you will not receive the cash prize nor the complementary board game... What was this singer's relationship with Harold James Potter, the Boy Who Lived?" Heather asked swiftly and Amarna gave her a quick wink.  
  
"I was hoping you'd ask that. The little girl was his damsel in distress. He saved her life and there is no bond that brings a wizard closer to a witch. If anyone can find him, it is her" Amarna spoke musically and Heather whispered to herself.  
  
"Her.... We have to get to her" Ethy glanced at the disembodied head curiously and then turned back to Heather.  
  
"I have a suggestion, Heather, on how we can get to Virginia Weasley.... But it involes a little bit of dishonesty" Ethy whispered. 


	12. The attack of a peroxided slytherin.

The Death Eaters Daughter- Chapter 12  
  
  
  
The Daily Prophets were beginning to build up again, Draco noted as he apparated into his dining room one miserable Friday morning. No matter where he seemed to go lately the boggy wet English weather seemed to follow him, clouds as grey as his eyes. The dining room was empty and Draco thankfully sunk into an ornate sixteenth century chair which depicted several animated unicorns grazing playfully on its surface. The entire estate, which was now Draco's manor, had belonged to his mothers parents until they met with a rather unfortunate accident when Draco was fifteen. Draco never stayed for long though, his servants treated the manor as if it was their own home and as if he was a visitor who would quietly and discretely leave after a few short days. Draco never really stayed for long. It was a place he slept in, but it was not his home.  
  
Someone must have known he was coming, for his favourite meal had been placed neatly next to his twelve issue thick pile of newspapers, along with a vase filled with blooming tulips. Curious, he poked an egg experimently. It was an omelette, a cheese one with chives and mushrooms.  
  
The dining room, which extended into the horizon, was absolutely empty and Draco suddenly remembered when he was a very small child. All alone, eating his bowl of porridge, not much older than five while his father was away on business and his mother was sleeping off a hangover. As he picked up the latest issue of the Daily Prophet he wondered about his own child. She seemed to be so distant and irrelevent and he had to wonder...was she eating at this moment alone too?. His eyes fell on the front cover.  
  
"New discovery found in an ancient Egyptian Sorcerers tomb" he read quietly and his eyes fell on a smiling middle-aged witch with horn-rimmed glasses and short, glossy blonde hair. The witch was gesturing frantically at the reliefs behind her while mouthing words no-one could hear.  
  
"Heiroglyphs concerning a vague prophecy were discovered last tuesday night by a local tourist guide, Robert Mitchell, otherwise known as tour guide Bob. His employer the curiator at the magical musuem in Cairo claims that is it the find of the century. Marsha Hines claims that Robert Mitchell is currently away on vacation and cannot comment"  
  
Draco tossed the paper dismissivly, History was his second worst class at Hogwarts. He dug around for a few moments until he retrieved an issue a couple of weeks old.  
  
"The Sleeping Beauty" Draco growled, rolling his eyes, angered by the newspapers unoriginality and stupidity. His eyes fell on the first line of the article and then paused for a moment. They moved upwards to the photograph and seemed to study it for a few moments. His eyes took in every bushy brown curl, the long fingers with bitten nails, and then finally the very glimpse of a chain around her neck. He smirked to himself almost sleepily. The woman in the photograph had reminded him of someone...a forgotten dream or memory. He just glared at it for a few moments before pushing the newspaper away and selecting the second, most recent issue. He leafed through it aimlessly until he reached what appeared to be a follow up on the Sleeping Beauty article under the World News section. There was a much smalled, blurrier photograph that showed a girl being pushed away by a young woman.  
  
"Ethy Green, daughter of Hermione Green, too distraught to comment" the subheading declared in bold italics.   
"What..." Draco began, his breath catching in his throat. It was then that the woman in the photograph looked up, angrily pushing Ethy away. With a jolt of realisation he realised he had seen the woman before, he had dreamt about her in a vague fading way only a night or so earlier.   
  
Ethy Green.  
  
Ethy Green.....  
  
Amethyst Green.  
  
Her face was turned away but he could still see shining white-blonde hair falling in bushy curls around her shoulders. His daughter.  
  
Which meant that sleeping beauty must be.....  
  
Draco inwardly cursed his stupidity and disapperated instantly, his fork clattering onto his plate. His eggs hadn't even had a chance to grow cold.  
  
* * * *  
  
'Well, at least the toothpaste had gone' Mr Blau noted as he re-entered his pad, clutching the lyrics booklet in his hands. Marina was leaning against his bookshelf scowling, her jet black hair was sticking up at unruly angles and the sleeves on her sweater had been pushed up around her elbows.  
  
"It took fifty three scrubbing charms to get rid of that toothpaste" Marina muttered, her eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"I appreciate it"Mr Blau replied politely, sighing with exhaustion. He sunk into his minty fresh armchair thankfully and shut his eyes.  
  
"You'd better appreciate it Mister, Aurors aren't trained to be cleaning ladies!"his sister scolded. But she realised it was not time to be bothering Mr Blau.  
  
"Marina, we have to leave as soon as possible. I've discovered a possible connection in this whole tour guide Bob case" Mr Blau said, his eyes closed and his voice barely audible.  
  
"What? you're not believing those silly stories that fat woman is spouting out again?" Marina cried. As if on cue there was an ear-splitting scream and the sound of something very large falling off the roof.  
  
"She's not fat! and...well...I don't know what to believe"Mr Blau replied, ignoring the noise.  
  
"Look, things are getting serious. Hermione Green is a very...well...important woman brother. We have to stay here and protect her" Marina insisted. Slowly and almost cat-like Mr Blau's eyes opened.  
  
"What do you mean important? I thought all the people housed here were refugees hiding away from Death Eaters in Europe" Mr Blau stated. Marina gasped, her black painted lips making a firm 'O' of realisation.  
  
"They didn't tell you, did they" she asked, almost awed.  
  
"Didn't tell me what?" Mr Blau asked irritably.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix! they didn't tell you the truth!" Marina hissed. Mr Blau tumbled off his chair furiously.  
  
"Dearest sister, I have had a very trying day so unless you tell me something soon, expect to have some tentacles growing off your face" he replied curtly. Marina was about to speak but her eyes flew to the open doorway. Dave was walking past with a tray of unusual looking flowers, a curious expression on his face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? don't you know it's rude to listen into someones private conversations!" Mr Blau growled.  
  
"I was just...just...getting these plants for Heather! she needs them for a spell!" Dave shrieked and Mr Blau immediately felt guilty.  
  
"What kind of spell?"he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She's going to brew a potion to help pick up a radio signal in Sydney..."Dave replied. Mr Blau, realising that Dave was not an immediate threat, shooed him away.  
  
"You were saying?" Mr Blau asked. Marina flushed.  
  
"My partner, Captain Weasley.." she began. Mr Blau gave her a sceptic look.  
  
"Captain Ronald Weasley? one of the wildest Aurors in Britain who was Harry Potter's associate before Harry Potter died?" Mr Blau asked. Marina nodded.  
  
"The very same. My partner...well...he and a Death Eater hid Hermione here thirteen years ago" Marina replied. A cogwheel clicked in Mr Blau's shrewd brain and he gasped with shock.  
  
"Weasley...Hermione... you don't mean that our Hermione...is the real Hermione? the real Hermione Granger?" he stuttered, his face growing deathly white.  
  
"The very same. Her childs father happens to be a Death Eater. They were going to kill her once the baby was born. We couldn't let them do that, not just for the sake of her and her child but because of something she possessed" Marina began.  
  
"What did she possess?"Mr Blau asked. Marina turned away.  
  
"Telling you would violate against my entire training Wing! I've worked too long and hard to slip up now! I can't utter a single word!" she cried, her shoulders shaking.  
  
"I can't help you unless you tell me Marina, you silly girl!" Mr Blau said, trying to calm her down. Instead Marina gave a dry sob.  
  
"When you begin your training they try to take away every part of you that's dfferent. They no longer want creative problem solving in the force. What they want are machines that barely have an emotion in them. I can't get emotionally involved Wing. If I tell you then you'll be drawn into this as well" Marina said quietly. Mr Blau nodded, he knew exactly how he felt. The day he was sent to the boarding house he was told by his Commander, Julius, to never ever get involved with the residents, to never show any affection towards them because otherwise it would cloud his judgement.  
  
"I'm already drawn in Marina. I can't just stand around like a cardboard dummy anymore...I want to live up to my title"Mr Blau replied. Marina wiped absently at her eyes, causing eyeliner to smear across her fingers.  
  
"Hermione Granger found something in the woods fourteen years ago Wing, a tiny jewel that held something very important" Marina whispered. Mr Blau allowed her to breathe quietly for a few moments.  
  
"What did it hold?" he finally breathed. Marina's eyes trailed towards the floor.  
  
"Harry Potters soul"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Shhh, it's ringing" Ethy hissed. Heather looked around frantically.  
  
"Battle stations everyone!"she cried. Instantly the twins, Bill and Stanley, began to haul Angelica's lightnting rod sideways untill it reached a nintey-five degree angle. Angelica, giggling feverishly, passed a cauldron filled with thick purple-brown liquid to Dave, who promptly dumped a handful of exotic flowers into the mixture. Ginger helped Dave pick up the steaming cauldron and, their knees buckling from the weight, tossed the cauldrons contents towards the lightning rod.   
  
Bill and Stanley crashed into Daves tomato bush as the liquid conected with the rod. Instantly electricity crackled on the rod. Zev switched on the radio option on Ethy's CD player. Then, carefully using his wand to manuvre the radios arial, he allowed it to touch the lightning rod. A crackle of blue energy conected the two objects togethor and there was the distant tinny sound of out-of-tune voices coming clearer.  
  
"We have just reached our sixth caller in the Virgo concert tickets give away. Hello, you're on the air" a rather cheesy male voice said, trying to put on a fake American accent.  
  
" Hello?" Ethy asked tentatively.  
  
"Hey there. Tell us your name and deal little groover!" the radio DJ said and everyone sighed with relief. Phase one was over... they had gotten through.  
  
"Hi..Umm..I'm Ethy, I'm thirteen and I live in Aulbury" Ethy managed to say.  
  
"Aulbury is a long way from Sydney, Ethy" the DJ laughed and Ethy glanced around frantically.  
  
"I have...great reception"she stuttured.  
  
"Alrighty then . So Ethy, the rules are simple, answer all three questions correctly and you win four tickets to Virgo's live concert in classy old England!" the DJcrooned, using digital manipulation to extend the sound of his voice. Heather was sitting next to Ethy, a small black magic eight ball in her laps. Unlike the muggle type, a witches magic eight ball always gave the correct answers to a question.  
  
"Question number one. Name Virgo's favourite type of animal" the DJ laughed. Instantly Ethy heard Heathers voice in her head.  
  
"Tiger?" Ethy said out loud, rather shocked.  
  
"That's correct Ethy! Question Two. Hoow many copies of Virgo's autobiography were sold last year?" the DJ crooned. Ethy blinked with suprise.  
  
"Three million, five hundred and seventy six" she said dully.   
  
Heather glanced at the radio anxiously as the DJ announced the final question.  
  
"What does the tattoo on Virgo's arm look like?" the DJasked. Heather once again shook the magic eight ball. The cube swirled through the inky -black water as she peered at it anxiously. Heather's eyes took in the words and she was about to send a silent command to Ethy's brain. However she paused and her eyes opened wide with terror. She dropped the magic eight ball and it crashed onto the rooftop. An image entered Ethy's mind and her eyes screwed up with concentration.  
  
"A...umm...skull with a snake...protruding out of the eyes?" Ethy asked, although she knew something wasn't right.  
  
"That's absolutely correct!" The DJ cried and he began to scream congradtulations. However, Ethy had dropped the phone. Heather was staring at her hands in the sort of melodramtic way killers did when they had just disposed of someone. She looked at all the boarders for a frantic few seconds before composing herself.  
  
"Don't be rude Ethy, you need to leave your details so we can pick up the concert tickets" Heather said a little to controlled. Then, in a swish of purple lace she began to descend the fire escape.  
  
"Ok...was it just me or did Heather nearly have a nervous breakdown?" Dave asked. Angelica gave the now empty fire escape a concerned look.  
  
"It's just you. Now go eat some flowers, biology boy" she ordered before disapperating.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dashing down the staircase, Heather literally ran into Mr Blau. They crashed into eachother, Heather ended up slamming into the wall.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked. Heather gave a ragged breath.  
  
"No time to talk Blau, I have to get to Hermione" Heather breathed, her shoulders began to shake.  
  
"Wait a second, you're acting like you've been into Angelica's supply of Bertie Botts beans. Its not a good look" Mr Blau said soothingly. Heather took a deep breath.  
  
"Blau, can I trust you?" she managed to ask. Mr Blau gave her a curious glance.  
  
"What's going on Heather?" he asked. She shook her head furiously.  
  
"You didn't answer my question"she growled. Mr Blau was slightly taken aback.  
  
"I'm in a terrible mood Happy Boy. In the past few days I've astral projected, met Ethy's real father and crashed through a ceiling. I've done some terrible things with an umbrella...it's not exactly therapudic" Heather managed to say, but secretly she knew she was stalling.  
  
"I think that...Virgo the popstar was in love with Harry Potter. I also think she's a Death Eater" Heather finally stuttered. Mr Blau's back stiffened. He glanced at Heather shrewdly, secretly knowing she knew far too much than was good for her. That was the problem with Divinters, they spent their days employed in muggle bookshops reading tea leaves, yet they seemed to honestly believe the world was their personal gossip magazine.  
  
"You're being ridiculous" he drawled. Heather stared at him dangerously.  
  
"I'm never wrong Mr Blau. Amarna said that Virgo was hiding from the bad man who had struck her down as a child. The magic eight ball said she had a tattoo...of a skull with snakes protruding from its eye sockets" Heather replied a little too sweetly.  
  
"I...have to go" Mr Blau replied, stepping back. Heather tossed her Mahogany hair over one shoulder furiously.  
  
"I can't believe this! I'm trying to tell you something important and you're acting like a pickled toad being dissected in potions! What's wrong Blau? am I holding you up from your date with precious Sheila?" Heather asked. Mr Blau just sighed.  
  
"If I could explain I would" he managed to say and Heather gave a forced laugh.  
  
"Gee, I haven't heard that before. Oh wait, yes I have...from every single male I've ever met" Heather replied coldly, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Heather, you're smart but you're not smart enough...curiosity killed the witches cat remember. Stay out of this Heather, it's dangerous" he warned. Heather's already huge eyes went wide with realisation.  
  
"You do know something! and you've been keeping it from me"Heather said and she closed her eyes briefly.  
  
"Don't try to read my mind Heather, I know how to block thoughts" Mr Blau warned.  
  
"Wing?" Marina's voice called.  
  
"Wing, are you ready to go?" she asked, walking into the corridor. Her eyes fell on Heather.  
  
"Oh... it's you. Nice to see you're dressed" Marina commented snidely.  
  
"Did she just call you Wing? is that you're name?" Heather asked with confusion.  
  
"Of course it's his name! what did you think it was? Charles or something?" Marina asked sensibly. Heather's usual olive complexion paled.  
  
"She knows your name...but you said....." Heather began, her mouth formed into an o.  
  
"You...and Hermione's brothers fiance.." Heather gulped, she placed a hand against the wall to steady herself.  
  
"Whos fiance? what are you talking about, Marina's my..." Mr Blau began but Heather held up a hand warningly.  
  
"Don't start! you come across as being nice, a good driver and... well... normal. Then, it turns out you're just as bad as the rest of them, you're irresponsible and you don't give a flying manticore about other peoples feelings" Heather said a little too calmly. Marina made a rude tutting noise under her breath, giving her wristwatch a pointed look.  
  
"Look Heather, I've got to go but believe me the idea of...well...Marina is enough to send me into a vomiting spasm" Mr Blau grimaced.  
  
"Then why does she know your name?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's my asian name, not my actual name" he said. Heather, feeling rather foolish, shook a stray strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"Where are you going?"she finally asked. Mr Blau gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"It's sort of a personal emergency if you catch my drift. Oh, and just so you know, I may never come back. I might die or something. Actually, I probably will" Mr Blau began. Heather once again interrupted him.  
  
"Is this to do with that pram incident?"she asked.  
  
"Not exactly. Anyway, because I'm Apparating towards my doom I feel it's very important that I tell you my first name" Mr Blau finally said. Heather made a startled noise under her breath.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, Heather lent against the wall, feeling ill.  
  
"This is just so sudden! you picture moments like this but when it happens you don't know what to say..." she whispered. Mr Blau nearly laughed and taking a breath, secretly knowing he was breaking every rule in the Aurors handbook, he opened my mouth.  
  
"My name is-" the door bell rang. Well, actually, it sang. Angelica had "fixed" it two years previously. Now whenever the doorbell rang it sang the theme song to married with children.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Mr Blau growled as he turned to Heather.  
  
"Looks like this will have to remain a mystery forever" he said as he fished around in his pocket, vaguelly knowing the romantic thing to do would be to give her a small token to remember him by. His hands fumbled over a chocolate frog wizard card, a used tissue...until eventually he discovered a thin band of metal. He remembered it as being the sneakoscope ring Marina had been examining before.   
  
"Here, take this. It's sort of like a protection thing...if it changed colour, hide" Mr Blau managed to say, placing the ring on Heather's finger. Feeling rather dazed to say the least she barely noticed as Mr Blau kissed her once lightly on the forehead before turning around.  
  
"Will someone get that bloody door bell?"he growled, instantly breaking the mood and storming past Marina.  
  
"Well, why don't you get it? in order for us to leave we do have to go through the front door" Marina pointed out sarcastically.  
  
* *  
  
"Hello?" Mr Blau growled, opening the door. There was a tall thirty-ish man on his doorstep dressed in brilliant green robes with silver fastenings. His face was well-sculpted with icy silver grey eyes and hair that looked like someone had tipped in a tonne of bleach into it.  
  
"I'm a friend Of Hermione Green, I've heard about her unfortunate accident and I am here...to take care of her daughter Amethyst Green. I'm very close to the both of them" Draco Malfoy lied fluently and Mr Blau raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heared anyone call Ethy by her full name for years.  
  
"You'll have to talk to Heather, she's Ethy's legal guardian" Mr Blau replied, swiftly pushing his way past.  
  
"Heather?" Draco enquired. Mr Blau nodded impatiently.  
  
"She's Ethy's godmother. Funny, you look really familar...are you related to Ethy?" he asked. Draco very nearly sneered. He quite enjoyed the irony of that sentence.  
  
"Yes, it just so happens that I'm Hermione's cousin" Draco added. Mr Blau raised an eyebrow, giving Marina an enquiring glance. Both her eyesbrows shot up and it was very clear that they had to leave immediately. Mr Blau surveyed the man once again. He seemed harmless in a vague, weedy, foppish sort of way. Besides, Heather and Angelica had both prooven that they were very resourcefull- if slightly insane- women. He was sure that they could deal with a simple wizard.  
  
"She's just inside, down the corridor near the staircase"Mr Blau replied and he nodded to Marina.  
  
"We best be off, good luck with your cousins" Mr Blau said politely as he and Marina left.  
  
"You're welcome"Draco said a little snidely as he entered the boarding house. Mr Blau shut the door behind him carefully.  
  
"Finally! can we go now?" Marina growled.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Mr Blau growled, his voice fading away as they disapperated.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well, this is most unexpected. Who'd have thought that you would turn out to be the incredible fading woman" a voice sneered. Heather looked up from where she was admiring her new ring. As she lowered her hand she unnoticed the jade start to turn a deep crimson.  
  
"Hello? are you here for a room?" Heather asked, rather confumed as she noticed a figure whose face was darkened completely by the bright light shining in her face.  
  
"No I'm not here for a room you silly woman. This is quite amusing....I never expected my wife to associate with a Seer" he scoffed, making the term Seer sound like a filthy swear word.  
  
"Your..wife?" Heather asked. She debated internally on whether she could run up the stairs in time to call for help. Her wand was still on the rooftop and there was no way she could run up five flights of stairs in a few seconds.  
  
"Yes my wife...pretty woman with bushy brown hair.. I havn't seen her for a while but I assume the description still fits her" his voice smirked. Something fluttered to the floor. Heather gazed at it for a moment and she realised it was a picture of herself in a newspaper report, pushing Ethy out of the frame. Damnit, she knew that cousin of Rita Skeeter was going to cause trouble.  
  
"Hermione's in hospital" Heather managed to say calmly. He moved into a blind spot like a cat and, standing frozen, Heather felt the tip of the wand against her neck.  
  
"I'm not interested in my Hermione. I want Amethyst Green...the one that's too distraught to comment" he spat, reciting the photo's subheading. Heather breathed deeply before speaking.  
  
"She's at her friend Rose's house doing her transfiguration homework" she said calmly. The pressure of the wand tip increased.  
  
"It's quite amazing, you do not appear to be the sort of person who would lie if the lie would cause the extermination of their life" he whispered in her ear. Heathers back stiffened. She calmly closed her eyes, all she needed was a single link to his mind, a single blow to his conscience and she would have a few seconds of freedom to escape and get help.  
  
"You shouldn't judge what a persons like when you barely know them" Heather whispered.  
  
"Why not? I've seen you in your bathrobe"he smirked. Heather ignored the comment.  
  
"When Ethy-...Amethyst was born, your wife was distraught. Her husband had abandoned her in a foreign land, she was horriblly ill, not to mention suffering from mental exhaustion and severe depression. If it wasn't for Angelica's obscure healing potions she could have died. The only thing I could do was promis her I would try to take care of Ethy while she recovered, to never let anything harm her. I won't let you near her" Heather replied coldly, still searching for the single link she needed.  
  
"You have the love of a mother to a daughter. Do you honestly think I would harm my own flesh and blood?" he asked and Heather found her link.  
  
"I'm not giving you the chance"she whispered then suddenly she forced her full range of telenkenisis into his mind. It wasn't her specialty but it was enough to send a temporary stabbing pain through his skull.  
  
"You stupid Mudblood!" he screamed, clutching his skull. Heather bolted towards the staircase. She wrenched the overused fire alarm as hard as her shivering arms would let her.  
  
Then, running as hard as she could, she escaped towards the roofop. 


	13. Authors notes and a sample part of ch...

A/N  
  
You sure know how to make a girl feel guilty dont you? any way I've been doing the Hsc (higher school certificate in Australia ) for like the past month which is why I've been so damned Lazy!  
  
The following is a sample of the next chapter ,. the real chapter shall be up when it's editied which shall be after my big modern history exam! I gnore the horrible spelling blah blah blah , I'll replace it with the edited finished version soon enough!  
  
It had started to rain , which was very good for Daves plants but not so good for the boarders on the roof top which is why many of them had retreated indoors. Currently Ginger Zev and Ethy were sitting on the stair well watching Mr Blau and Heather giggling hysterically. Well Ginger and Ethy were giggling , Zev was just plain bored.  
" Can we go back to one of our rooms now , this is boreing" Zev sighed and and Ethy frowned.  
"Alright , but old people can be so sweet!" she sighed before Zev dragged her away.  
"So free tickets to the Virgo concert , how cool is that?" Ginger stated making conversation as they entered Zevs apartment. Imeditally Zevs two little sisters launched themselves from the couch and wrapped themselves firmly around his ankles.  
"Merlin it's like I've got toddler magnets strapped to my feet!" Zev growled and Ethy frowned.  
" I think its cute , I've always wanted a little sister " she said a little sadely and imeditally one of the tiny girls launched herself onto Ethy gurgling happily.  
" Did you guys here something just now?" Ginger asked uneasily cocking her head to one side.  
"No , unlike you we dont have hyper sensitive hearing" Zev laughed and Ginger shook her head.  
"For a second I almost thought i heard the fire alarm , except well sort of broken" Ginger said lamely.  
" It's probably just one of Angelica's false alarms" Ethy sighed flying Zevs little sister up into the air , who started squeling happily. However quite suddenly it was obvious that something was defentially wrong. There was a high pitch squel and then a distant voice swearing rather heavilly , it was male and furious. The three teanagers glanced at each other fearfully , and then following the anguished cry a set of heavy foot steps could be heard pounding up the steps. Suddenly they heard Heathers voice distincly cry.  
"Theres a death eater in the boarding house!" in a harsh out of breath scream. Before Ginger could react an explosion rocked the foundations of the building causing the three teens to topple onto the floor.  
"Quick push something against the door! now!" Ethy ordered her two friends raising her wand. Ginger and Zev nodded and they too reached for there magical apperatus.  
"Wingardium Leverosa!" they chanted pointed the said wand at Zev's tattered sofa bed. The bed slowley began to wobble like a drunken butterfly before crashing against Zevs front door.   
" I think that we should hide" Ethy ordered once again revealing her bossy nature.  
" Are you sure ? it could just be a false alarm" Ginger hissed and as if answering her question another explosion rocked the boarding house followed by a terrified scream.  
" That sounds like Alicia!" Zev hissed and suddenly green light washed through the doors cracks along with a faintly heard mutter.  
" Avada Keverda" before dissapearing in the sounds of adults screaming with terror.  
" The killing curse!" Ethy remembered and the they looked at the two toddlers starring up at them with wide dark blue eyes.  
" We have to get the girls out of here!" Zev cried Ethy and Ginger both nodded with agreement. It was then that Madeline the youngest sister burst into noisy tears.  
"Shhh.. we are going to play a game girls , were going to play hide and go seek" Zevb whispered and Claire gave Ethy a suspicious grave look.  
" it's true , theres a man outside trying to well find people.. but he cant , if he dos'nt find us we'll give you some chocolate frogs" Ethy replied and the two little girls stopped there sniveling small sheepish grins on their faces. Ethy picked up Claire and Ginger picked up Madeline while Zev walked towards the his bathroom his wand raised.  
" Quick , theres a fire escape outside the bathroom .. we can get out that way" he said smugly and Ethy gave him a warm smile.  
" Oh Zev thats brilliant!" she stated and Zev imediattly blushed bright red while Ginger rolled her eyes. Admidst the sounds of screaming and sudden deathening silence the five children raced towards the ballroom door where Zev was hauling open the window.  
" Quick , the death eater is bound to search this room any second" Ethy hissed frantically passing Claire to her brothers arms.  
" Were hiding outside?" Claire asked as her brother dragged her threw the window.  
" Yes no one will find us there" ginger state grimly as she handed Madeline over. Once the two little girls were safely on the fire escape Zev craweled through the window followed by Ginger. Ethy was about to press her hands against the window frame when suddenly there was the splintering sound of crushed wood.  
" Interesting fact , baracading a door doe's nothing when you use a revealing charm" a voice commented in the lounge room and Ethy gulped with fear.  
" Quickly help me out!" she whispered fearfully crawling onto the window frame.  
" Where trying , but your shirts snagged against something!" Zev whispered back grabbing onto Ethys arm.  
" Qucikly just let your shirt rip!" Ginger hissed.  
" I cant , mum cant afford to buy me a new one!" Ethy hissed.  
" I wonder whose in this room , I've dealt with the amazing psychic and the amazing pschyo.. I've also dealt with that girl who has the alphabet problem" the voice continued. It was gruff and male , with a hidden sickly sweet after taste of honey. It both horrified and compelled Ethy to listen.  
"Then take the shirt off" Zev insisted then realizing what he had just said burnt scarlette.  
" Can I hear the sound of little mice chittering away in the walls , or perhaps its the sound of naughty children hiding away while the grown ups play" the voice continued marching towards the bathroom.  
"Oh merlin.." Ethy whispered scarcely able to breath.  
" Naughty children , who speak out of turn shall always be punished" the voice finished and the doors slammed open.Ethy closed her eyes terrified her shoulders visebly shaking. Behind her the two little toddlers began to cry and Zev's hands began to tremble. A pair of thick leathere boots marched against the chipped tiles and paused.  
" You" a voice whispered , and slowley Ethy opened her eyes . A man stood before her , tall and handsome around Mr Blau's age. He was also pale , so incredibally pale he almost looked ill. Everything about him was angular , sharp shocking cheek bones , slanted gray eyes and knive blades of silver hair.  
"Me?" Ethy managed to whisper and she once again attempted to climb out the window.  
"Imperious" he ordered pointing his wand at Ethys chest. Ethys eyes slowley glazed over and he gave a small pained grimace.  
"Stop , little children" he ordered and instantly all the children felt the unresistable urge to remain still.  
"I've seen.. I've seen you.. I've dreamt you" Ethy whispered through clenched teeth trying desperatly to speak.  
" As have I , seen you.. tell me Amythest do you know who I am?" he asked with a small smile. Ethy flinched at the sound of her real name , no one ever called her that.. she hated it.  
"Your a death eater " Ethy managed to reply.  
" Obviously you've inherited your mothers brains" Draco said almost tenderly. Two sets of silver eyes met one anothers , although it was obvious that Ethys were warmer for they had tiny swirls of green. 


	14. continued Authors notes

An additional Authors note  
  
I have two things to write about.  
  
The first thing is that a bunch of our reviewers seem to assume that this fic is written by one person , only a few people have acknowlaged the first lot of authors notes where I clearly state that this is a collaberation fic between two authors. My co author is getting rather upset about this because she feels shes not getting the credit she deserves. For one thing , she invented the charector Angelica amoungst other things.  
  
Secondly for those of you who watch the news , you would have seen the Bali terroist attack which took the lives of hundreds of Australian tourists. Three of these tourists were my co authors second family . Currently she is very upset , so for all of you people begging us to update it would be apriecated if you could be a little bit more patient. She was very close to her cousins and her aunt , and you can imagine the pain she's feeling.  
  
Thats all I have to say. 


End file.
